Horizon
by invalid-reality
Summary: Post-Chosen...Buffy/Satsu and Buffy/Faith...Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **There's a new big bad in town and things start to get rather interesting when Faith moves in with her and the Scoobs. In between trying to keep her relationship with Satsu under the radar (which she fails at almost immediately) and trying to quell her fears of falling for Faith as things unfold, Buffy begins to see beyond the horizon of what she thought was her life and finds something so much more than she ever thought was there...

**Authors Notes:** I've wanted to do something different since I was about halfway through All Too Human. This fic is the result of said urges to do something different (for me at least). I know not a lot of you will take too kindly to the fact that this is a Buffy/Satsu fic, but it's also a Fuffy fic as well, or at least I have plans to turn it into one eventually. Don't worry, fellow Fuffy fans and friends, in a few chapters there should be more than enough Fuffy to fulfill and satisfy your urges. Would love to know what everyone reading this thinks so far, I'm a little shaky on this kind of POV, especially in present tense, but I'm always up for change and I am always looking for a challenge. Thanks to MikeO for being an awesome beta, as always :)

**

* * *

**

It seems to always rain whenever my life feels like it's at a crossroads, and when it rains it pours. Might as well have a little storm to mirror the turmoil my heart is going through at the moment. Everyone, at one point or another, reaches a crossroads in their life where they have to make a life-changing decision, but when it comes to my life it seems as if I reach that crossroads every six months or so.

Long story short, my life has changed drastically in the last four years since Sunnydale and the fight against the First and its army. Looking back, I don't recognize the girl I'd been, but I see the woman I've become. I see the changes my life has taken, for better and for worse. I can't do anything to change the past, but I'll do anything and everything to change the future. Someone once told me that the future laid in my hands and it was only up to me to determine the path I'd take. But life didn't always go the way I wanted it to, paths changed, lovers came and went, people died and didn't come back, friends betrayed and became enemies and old enemies became new friends.

Here I sit, on the roof of the house in Cleveland that has become home, with the rain falling from the sky and the low rumble of thunder growling off in the distance. It's cold, it's wet, I'm shivering uncontrollably and yet I don't care. It doesn't matter how I feel on the outside, it's what I feel on the inside. Right now it's a jumbled mess. Lately I've been feeling as if my life has been nothing more than a puzzle and there's a piece missing, that single piece that would make me feel whole. In the three hours I've been sitting out here I've been trying to figure out just what, or who, that missing piece could be.

It's been quiet lately, for months now, and I was growing restless knowing that something was brewing, something big and something bad. The dreams kept me up at night, night after night, and not even Satsu could stop those tears from falling whenever I'd wake up. She's the only one who knows about the dreams I've been having, dreams that show me the end of the world, and dreams that show me each and every single one of the Hellmouths throughout the world opening and the world turning into every demon's personal playground. It scares me because those dreams feel real, far too real. I don't want anyone else to know just how scared I really am. I'm Buffy Summers: I shouldn't be scared of anything. Problem is, that's not even the only thing I'm truly scared of.

Satsu scares me. Our relationship scares me because it's real, it's intense, it's passionate, and I've never before felt quite the way I do when I'm with her. She makes me feel things I've never felt before, things I never thought I _could_ feel before. I know she's in love with me, it's no secret between us, but I am not in love with her and believe me, I've tried. I know I can't force myself to fall in love with her, not even after three years of being together, but I feel bad that she sticks around and holds onto hope that maybe one day I'll feel the same way. Our relationship has been kept a secret, too, and the only one who knows is Willow.

Keeping a relationship like this a secret in a house full of Slayers has been nothing short of a challenge for us. When we first ended up together that night three years ago, we had an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't let anyone else know the true nature of our relationship. It's not that I'm ashamed of what I have with Satsu, it's just that I feel that for once in my life I deserve to have one thing I can keep all to myself. I want to keep my private life private. It's hard and I know Satsu doesn't always understand why we have to keep our relationship under the radar. It's caused a lot of fights between us over the years, but we always make up in the end.

Sometimes I look at Willow and Kennedy and the relationship they have and I wish that I could have that too. After four and a half years of being together, they are more in love than they've ever been. It's rather sweet to see how much they care about each other and how much they truly love each other, but it's also heartbreaking because I know I can never have something like that with Satsu.

I know I really have to stop throwing these pity parades for myself, but honestly I can't help it, especially not on days like today when I feel lonelier than I've ever felt before.

I don't know why, but sometimes I start to think of Faith when I'm sitting out here alone on the roof. We've burned bridges between us over the years and although I wouldn't call us friends, we're as close to being friends as we'll ever get. She isn't around a lot even though she lives on the other side of the city. She has her own life and she's completely changed from the girl she used to be, just like I have. She does come around about once a week on average, though it's not consistent. Sometimes it's more, and every once in a while weeks can go by without her coming around at all. I know she's just as lonely as I am at times even if she never admits it. It's taken me years, but I realize that we're just as much as the same as we are different and that is why it's so hard for us to be friends.

There are some things that haven't changed about Faith. She likes to party, she likes to drink, she likes to go out and have a good time. She brings home random men—and sometimes women—and she still likes to 'get some and get gone'. I asked her once, years ago, if she ever thought of finding someone to keep around longer than a night. Her response was to change the subject and I left it alone, knowing if she ever wanted to talk about it she would. But knowing her, and knowing the fact that we aren't really friends, I'm the last person she'd ever talk about something like that with. I have to admit, though, that I'm slightly jealous of her friendship with Kennedy. They have a bond nothing can break and I do wish that we had something like that too.

"Buffy?"

Satsu's soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I turn to look over at where she's standing in the window, sadness in her eyes as she stares out at me. I push back my wet hair from over my eyes and I hope she can't see any evidence of the tears that have fallen randomly over the last three hours as I've been sitting out here in the rain.

"Are you okay, Buffy?"

"I'm fine, Satsu."

"What are you sitting out in the rain for?"

"Thinking," I respond, sighing as I stand up slowly, careful not to slip on the wet roof as I make my way over to the window and climb inside. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet. Xander just left to pick him up from the airport."

I nod as I make my way over to my closet door and pull the towel off the hook. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I can't wait for Giles to come for his monthly visit. I miss him, a little too much at times, and ever since we parted ways after the fall of Sunnydale he hasn't been a part of our lives near as much as he once was. I respect his decision to go back to England and have a life of his own there, but in a way I feel as if he's betrayed us by doing just that. I can't be angry or upset with him; I know we don't truly need him here with us anymore. But sometimes it'd be nice to feel for once that all the decisions and responsibilities didn't fall squarely on my shoulders.

I drop the towel as Satsu slides her arms around me from behind and I can feel the warmth of her skin through my wet clothes. I sigh out softly, closing my eyes and smiling at the feeling of her holding me so close to her. I melt as I feel her lips on the back of my neck and I lose myself to the feeling of her hands slowly inching their way under my wet, tight t-shirt. I wonder if she knows how easily she makes me forget about everything else when she touches me like this. I turn to tell her just that and find her lips instantly on my own, kissing me so softly and passionately that it makes me weak in the knees.

I turn fully in her arms and break away from the kiss as she pulls my wet t-shirt up and over my head. I know we don't have much time right now and I don't care; a part of me really needs this, craves this moment with her. I pull her back in, kissing her deeply as I back up towards the bed, pulling her with me as she fumbles with the button on my jean shorts. I feel her smile against my lips as I try to take off her shirt and she pushes me back onto the unmade bed, lust making her dark brown eyes appear almost black as she pulls off her own t-shirt and slips out of her shorts. I move to slip off my own, but she moves quickly to straddle my hips as she takes my hands in her own and shakes her head no.

I sit up slowly and wrap my arms around her as our lips meet in a fiercely passionate and wild kiss. She gasps as I flip her over and I stifle a laugh as she grips onto my shoulders tightly. I want to take my time, worship every inch of her delicious skin, but I know we don't have time right now and I need to be quick. Even after three years we seem to be stuck in what Willow calls the honeymoon stage, and we can't quite seem to keep a simple kiss at just a kiss. We always need more, want more, and if we can, we do. Like now.

"Baby," Satsu breathes out as I trail my lips down her neck slowly. "Buffy?"

"Mm?" I mumble against her skin, not stopping as I reach the soft contours of her breasts.

"You need to go lock the door."

I nip at a hardening nipple through her thin lacy bra, but then give in and quickly make my way over to lock the door. I take advantage of the opportunity to peel off my wet shorts and unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor as I make my way back over to her. The appreciative, lust filled gaze I'm receiving turns me on beyond belief. I crawl up the bed and hover over her, smiling down at her as I feel her hands gently smooth down my back and come to rest on my hips. Her hands suddenly grip tighter and pull me down hard against her, and I can feel her heat through the barriers of our panties.

I find my eyes locked with hers, my lips parting to allow a gasp to escape as she rolls her hips up hard against mine. I'm holding myself up with one hand now, using the other to trail my fingers lightly up her stomach and cup her breast, feeling her semi-hard nipple harden even more under my touch. She bites her lower lip and I can't hold back a moan as I lower myself to her, capturing her lips in mine. I move my hand around to her back and unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room without breaking away from our kiss. She moans against my lips and the vibrations I feel running through my entire body make it impossible for me to keep it slow and gentle.

It just takes a second to rip off her panties. Another second to get rid of my own and I can settle between her legs, grinding myself into her with a rhythm I know will have both her and I coming within minutes. I feel her hands move from my shoulders and back down to my hips, where she grabs on and stills my movement as she breaks away from the kiss. I take one look into her eyes and I know she needs more, so I ease my hand between us and slip my fingers through her wet folds. I tease her clit and she moans out my name softly. I love the sound of that, but we both need more and after a few seconds I slide two fingers inside her hot, wet hole. She's so wet I almost come from the feeling of her against my fingers, but I hold myself back, wanting to wait for her.

I quickly feel her fingers entering my own pussy, mirroring my actions as I fuck her deep and slow. It no longer surprises me how quickly she can make me come and I already feel myself treading at the edges of a much anticipated orgasm when her fingers brush up against my g-spot, making my toes curl, and holding back is no longer an option. I rest my forehead against hers, my eyes flutter closed involuntarily, and suddenly I'm gasping, holding back moans as my orgasm floods through me quickly. My whole body is shaking uncontrollably and I struggle to keep myself from collapsing on top of her. I feel her pussy clench against my fingers, though, telling me she's about to come hard and fast.

"Mm, baby," I whisper against her lips as she eases her fingers out from inside of me. I keep mine buried deep inside of her, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her.

"You are so sexy," she whispers as she kisses me softly. I feel her hand on mine and hear her soft moan as I slip my fingers out from inside of her. "I wish I could spend all day right here in bed with you."

"I do too."

"We'll have tonight after patrol," she smiles up at me as I slowly move to lay next to her. "All night."

I laugh, then kiss her quickly before I roll onto my back, feeling my heart racing out of control as I try to relax. I turn my head and look out the window, watching the rain coming down as hard as it was before. Thunder rumbles so loudly it shakes the house, but Satsu just lets out a soft sigh as she curls up against my side and I feel her head come to rest against my shoulder. We don't have much time to cuddle, we both know it, but I figure we can get by with a few more minutes alone together.

I tense as soon as I hear Faith's motorcycle pull up in the driveway. I feel the soft touch as Satsu lightly strokes her fingers over my stomach and kisses my shoulder before she gets up from the bed slowly. I want to just lay there and watch her as she gets dressed, but I can't hold back a laugh—and neither can she—as she picks up her ripped panties and tosses them in the small garbage can by the desk.

"I didn't know Faith was coming today," Satsu says softly as she pulls her shirt on quickly.

"I didn't either. She's probably here to see Giles."

"I'll see you downstairs," she says, smiling as she walks back over to the bed and leans down to kiss me. I grab onto her neck and keep her close, deepening the kiss and not wanting our moment to end so quickly. She pulls back all too soon, though, and I can only bite my lip, feeling so worked up again just from the kiss. "Later, Buffy. We'll have plenty of time later."

"Promise?"

"On my life."

I pull her down for one last kiss, then roll out of bed to walk her to the door where she lets herself out. I quickly close the door behind her, smiling to myself as I lock it again and head for the ensuite that joins my room and Willow's. After sitting out in the rain and making love with Satsu, I desperately need a shower before going downstairs to face Faith. And Giles, for that matter, when Xander finally gets him home from the airport. I shower quickly, ignoring the throbbing ache between my legs. That quickie with Satsu sure took the edge off, but it wasn't enough to completely satisfy me and I've still got a definite case of the hornies.

I'm barely even dressed when Faith knocks on the door and lets herself in before I can even open my mouth, much less answer the door. She throws her well-worn duffel bag on my bed and sits down beside it, instantly making herself at home. I don't try too hard—or at all—to stifle my groan of annoyance as I pick up her bag and place it on the floor.

"Hey, B. How's it going?"

"It's going. What's this?" I ask as I point to her bag.

"Got evicted. Need a place to crash for a couple of days 'til I find another place," she replies casually, as if it wasn't any big deal. "You don't mind, do you?"

I mind. Boy do I mind. I don't tell her that, though, just give a shrug as I use my towel to dry my hair. This isn't the first time she's been evicted from her own place. Faith might have changed from the girl she used to be, but I know not everything about her has changed completely. She never manages to hold on to a job for very long, and the low-rent apartments she lives in usually have scumbag landlords who aren't too sympathetic about not keeping up with the rent.

"So, can I stay?"

"Not much room. Giles is coming to visit so he'll be taking the spare room."

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs if you don't mind, or," she wriggles her eyebrows and laughs as she lays back on the bed, "I'll just crash up here with you."

"I am _not_ sharing my bed with you, Faith."

"You can take the floor then," she smirks. Suddenly she leaps up from the bed and walks over to the window that's still open. "Can you believe this fuckin' weather? I rode my Harley all the way across town."

"You'd ride your Harley in a snowstorm," I point out. She laughs along with me as she slips off her soaked leather jacket.

Faith is the last person I want to know about Satsu and I. I have no idea how she'd react or what she'd say. I don't know exactly where it comes from, but there's this gut feeling I have that if she knew about my relationship with Satsu whatever little bit of friendship we do actually have would crumble apart. It's one of the reasons why I refuse to let her move into the house with all of us, though there's also the fact that I know she doesn't want to be around all of us every single day.

"Have a little fight with a panty-wrasslin' demon?" Faith asks, chuckling. I watch as she uses the toe of her boot to pick up my shredded panties. "Or did you have a hot date last night, B?"

"What do you think?" I ask sharply. I quickly yank my shredded panties from her and toss them into the garbage can.

"Goin' by the facts. I'm gonna stick with you having a fight with a panty-wrasslin' demon."

"Hey!" I can't help but laugh. And punch her playfully in the shoulder. "Are you saying that me having a hot date isn't believable?"

"Not lately it ain't."

If only she knew that I've been in a relationship-sort of-with Satsu for the last three years. I can't help but heave a sigh as I head for the door, motioning for her to come downstairs with me.

"You ain't happy to see me, are you, B?" Faith asks, not moving from where she stands. "Stupid question, ain't it? You never been happy to see me."

"That's not true."

She shrugs before casually sticking a cigarette in her mouth. I open my mouth to put a stop to that, but she's quick with a lighter and all I can do is narrow my eyes at her and groan my disgust as the smell quickly fills the room. "I know you say you don't care, but sometimes it really seems like you hate having me come around unannounced."

"No, it's not that, and Faith?" I keep my voice calm as I open the door. "I've told you before that there's no smoking in this house. We discussed this the last time you were over here, or have you forgotten already?"

"Haven't forgotten shit, just don't care anymore. You may be all General B with everyone else, but you don't hold no fuckin' rank over me."

I roll my eyes and walk out of my room, forcing myself not to slam the door shut behind me. She catches up to me as I reach the stairs and I suddenly feel her grab onto my arm. Screw that. I spin around and jerk her hand off of me and she flashes me a nervous, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, B. Y'know how I get sometimes. Your house, your rules. Gotta follow 'em if I wanna crash here for a couple days, right?"

I just nod my head, saying nothing else before I turn and walk down the stairs. I know what her 'couple of days' is and I know she'll be sleeping here on the couch for the next two weeks, maybe three. I'm not worried about her staying here, I'm worried about how Satsu will react when she finds out that Faith has yet again been evicted and is sleeping on the couch. It's a conversation I'm definitely not looking forward to having with her and I know the night I wanted to have with her tonight will definitely not happen once I tell her that Faith is staying here. Maybe it's selfish, but for once in my life I just wish things would go my way and not be sidetracked by what other people need.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So glad there are people liking this fic and willing to give it a chance. I can promise you that after a few chapters, the payoff will be...delicious...er, I mean worth it...

* * *

Tensions are running high as we all wait for Xander to get back from the airport with Giles. Just being in the same room as Faith makes my skin crawl and my blood boil. Just a little. To say I'm irritated is a definite understatement and I can tell from the way Satsu keeps glaring at Faith that's she's truly not happy she's here either. I can't stop pacing and I can tell that Satsu is growing irritated with me. On my next pass she reaches out and grabs onto my hand and I find myself pulled down onto the couch next to her.

"Relax, Buffy," she whispers. The sweet smile she offers me honestly does make me relax a little.

Her hand leaves mine, but she cops a quick squeeze of my thigh before she moves her hand away. She wasn't quick enough and now Kennedy's looking right over at us. There's a curious glint in her eye, and she obviously wants to know more about what she just saw, but instead—thankfully—she goes back to listening to whatever story Faith has been telling her for the last half an hour.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I ask, directing my question to Willow. "It's been an hour, hasn't it? It's never taken Xander an hour to pick Giles up from the airport."

"His flight was probably delayed," Willow tells me. She glances around, then moves across the room to the couch I'm on and I hear a little laugh escape as she settles beside me. "You might want to watch how close you and Satsu are right now, you have an audience," she whispers into my ear as she motions over to Kennedy and Faith.

"Great," I mutter under my breath as I sit back on the couch and cross my arms heavily over my chest.

"Xander said something about Giles has some good news and bad news for us. What do you think that could be about?"

"I don't know, Will. You know when it comes to Giles, the bad news could be the fact that he's got to drink American tea while he's staying here because customs wouldn't let him bring any in," I respond. She laughs along with me and Satsu joins in even though she really doesn't get the joke. Even though Willow just warned me, I'm a creature of habit and don't even think as I both reach out for Satsu's hand and lean in close to say, "I'll explain it to you later, baby."

Willow's hard nudge to my ribs kick-starts my brain and my eyes fly wide open as I quickly let go of Satsu's hand. I look over at Faith and Kennedy and then gust out a heavy sigh of relief as I see they're far too engrossed in their conversation to notice my slight PDA slip-up. Satsu's upset, though—I can feel it as she leans back on the couch and lets out a soft groan. I want nothing more than to take her into the other room and calm her down, but time's not on my side. I hear Xander's truck pull up in the driveway and turn to look out the window at their arrival.

"Finally," I say quietly. I stand up from the couch and head for the front door with Faith right behind me. Seems like she can't wait to see Giles again herself. "Impatient much?"

"He's bringing me fuckin' candy, B. You know how I can't get enough of that British candy," she chuckles and for a second there I see the little kid in her just desperate to come out. I barely have time to register that thought, though, before her usual mask falls back in place and she yanks open the door. "You gonna come out and help with the luggage, B?"

"In the rain? No thanks."

"What're you, the wicked witch of the west or somethin', B? Little bit of rain ain't gonna hurt you," she teases me, and with a wink runs out the door and over to the truck.

I laugh as I watch her slip as she runs across the grass. The way she manages to save herself is nothing short of comical. It dawns on me that I don't remember the last time I ever really laughed this hard. My laughing fit passes, though, as I see a woman with long blonde hair get out of the truck along with Giles and Xander. She's far too old to be a Slayer and I wonder if this is the woman Giles has mentioned—in ways that piqued my curiosity—once or twice before.

Moving away from the door seems wise as they all charge up the front steps, but I do take a few bags from Faith and help her lug them upstairs to the spare room. She's grumbling under her breath over her almost wipe out and I'm trying my hardest to keep from bursting out and laughing at her all over again. As soon as the bags are dropped she bolts back downstairs but I decide to take a moment to check my hair in the mirror hanging on the wall near the top of the stairs. After a little finger-combing I head down the stairs myself to join the others in the living room.

Great. The only seat in the entire room not taken just happens to be right beside Faith on the small loveseat by the window. I can see Satsu realizes that as well, because she's giving me a look like she's not too happy as I make my way across the room and sit down next to Faith, trying to put as much distance between us as I can. Everyone's just making small talk and I'm a lot more interested in checking out Giles and the woman sitting next to him. I knew from the moment the two looked at each other and shared a smile that there was definitely something going on between them. They're almost acting as if they're keeping a secret from all of us and I really wouldn't be surprised if Giles ends up telling us that he got married to this woman.

"When is Dawn expected back home?" Giles asks as he turns to look at me. I shrug and glance over at the clock. Hmm. Good question, really. I turn my gaze back his way and shrug again, throwing in a questioning eyebrow raise. "I wanted everyone to be here for the news I have to share, both the good and the bad," he elaborates.

"She's out with friends at the beach, not sure when she'll be back," I say as I fold my hands in my lap and take in a deep breath. "We'll catch her up later. Tell us the news, Giles."

"I'm not at all certain where to begin, though perhaps this somewhat cliché'd question might help: Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"Actually, I'd..."

"Oh!" Giles interrupts me as he turns to face the woman next to him. "Perhaps we should start with proper introductions?"

"That'd be a good place to start," Faith mutters under her breath and I can't help but smirk a little since I'm thinking the exact same thing as her.

Giles takes a deep breath as he reaches for the blonde-haired woman's hand and lovingly looks her in the eye before he turns to look around the room at the rest of us. "Everyone, this is Rachel. My wife."

I think I'm probably the only one aside from Faith and Xander that isn't completely shocked at what Giles has just told us. Willow's jaw has dropped to the floor, Kennedy is looking at him in stunned disbelief and Satsu, well, maybe there is another one who isn't shocked, but it's kinda hard to really make out her reaction. She looks like she really doesn't care, actually, and I can't blame her for that. She doesn't know Giles like the rest of us do and to her he's just another retired Watcher who comes around each month to spend a weekend, sometimes an entire week with us.

"Is that the good news?" Willow asks, breaking the silence the room has fallen into in the last few moments. "Please tell me that was the good news."

"It is indeed the good news," Giles beams as he leans over and kisses his wife lightly on the cheek. "I would have invited you all to the wedding, but it was-"

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Rachel interrupts, smiling just as widely as Giles still is. "It was such a beautiful ceremony and Rupert is by far the sweetest man I've ever known. I knew from the moment I set my eyes on him that he was the one I'd marry one day. Who knew that day would come just three months after first meeting him?"

It's almost too sweet to see the way they are acting and at the same time it sends pangs to my heart because I know I'll never be able to find that kind of happiness. Not with Satsu and definitely not with anyone else. Suddenly the room erupts in noise as everyone wants to know the details of the wedding, but I'm already slipping off into my own little world and cease to pay attention to anything that's being said around me. This has been happening a lot lately—it's as if I can't see another happy couple in love without those pangs shooting through my heart and soon I'm lost in my head wishing I could feel those very same things. I shake off the trance enough to look over at Satsu and I see her looking right back at me with a longing in her eyes. I just know she's thinking of the same things I am right now, and it makes me want to get up and leave, escape, but then Giles clears his throat, everyone quiets down, and I try to bring my focus back to him.

"Now that the good news has been announced, I'm afraid the bad news is next," he starts, and now the glasses are off and he's gently pinching the bridge of his nose. I catch the eyes of Willow and Xander, the three of us knowing from that familiar Giles gesture that the bad news is definitely bad. "First of all, what do you all know about a half-demon, half-human named Falken? Nothing, I assume?"

I shake my head no, mirrored by all those around me. Obviously this is the first time any of us have ever heard of the guy. With one exception. I look over at Faith as she fidgets next to me and all it takes is one look at her to know she knows exactly who this guy is.

"I am afraid he is our newest 'big bad' and he plays a major part in an apocalypse that has been carefully crafted over the last half a century. Faith," Giles says as he turns to look at her, "you remember him, don't you?"

"Vaguely," she replies as she lowers her eyes to the floor. "Been a couple years since the last run in I had with him. Barely remember what he looks like."

"His appearance changes on every third full moon, unfortunately for all of us," Rachel says before Giles can even speak and I suddenly wonder if this woman who's so intimate with Giles also knows everything about our lives. I'm betting she does. "We have next to nothing to go on when it comes to Falken, but we do know that his plan is about to begin."

"What plan?" I ask after a few moments of silence. Apparently I'm speaking for everyone since nobody else seems to be willing to step in. "What plan does this Falken have? Wait no, let me guess, he wants to open a Hellmouth and end the world? Do these guys _ever_ come up with anything new?"

"You are indeed very close," Giles responds as he wipes his glasses with his crisp white shirt before putting them back on. "He has plans to open each of the Hellmouths around the world and from the scant information we've so far obtained we do know that he has plans to open the one in Scotland first."

I shudder and I feel Faith do the same. I turn to look at her and wonder if maybe she's been having the same dreams as I have lately. Now is really not the time to ask her about them, but I do know I can't keep the dreams a secret for much longer. I don't even know why I haven't said anything about them yet...okay, lying to myself is probably bad. I know exactly why I haven't said anything, and it's because those dreams always start out as rather...sexual dreams. With Faith.

"But," Giles interrupts my thoughts, shaking his head slowly as he continues, "we could possibly be mistaken about the location of the first Hellmouth he plans to open. We still need to ascertain just as much as we possibly can about Falken and his vast army of followers."

"Full on research mode?" Willow asks, looking a little too excited about it, but I know it's been a long time since any of us has gone into full on research mode. "Should we order pizza now, get ready for an all-nighter?"

Giles nods and I see the faintest of smiles curl over his lips. It's weird, I guess, but I can see that he's missed times like this even if the whole world is in danger of ending at any given moment. Unfortunately, I'm not sharing that enthusiasm. I get up from the couch without bothering to say a word to anyone and make my way out to the front porch. I'm actually feeling a little bit numb as I stand here, watching the rain as it continues to fall steadily from the sky.

Faith joins me a few minutes later. I don't need to turn to look to know it's her, the telltale sound of the lighter clicking and her inhaling a cigarette gives her away. She takes a moment to herself before she moves to stand next to me, leaning against the railing as she looks up at the sky. I can tell she wants to talk, not about Falken or about the fact that Giles randomly got married to a woman he barely knows, but about whatever is going through her head right now. Call me crazy, but somehow I can just sense it. There's also some crazy sixth sense that's telling me major changes are about to take place and I somehow know that one of those major changes has to do with Faith. Maybe this is the turning point in our lives, the crossroads I felt that I was at earlier. Maybe having this new big bad is the catalyst that will finally turn this quasi-friendship into a real one.

"Crazy, ain't it?" Faith asks as she turns to look at me. "Giles being married now and all."

"Yeah," I nod as a short laugh escapes, "who knew he'd ever find a woman willing to marry him."

"Love is crazy sometimes, I guess," she shrugs. "Wouldn't know. Ain't ever been in love with anyone before."

She's opening up to me, slowly, but those walls she's built around herself and the mask she has in place is slowly crumbling apart. I'm too afraid to say anything to her, afraid that if I do, she'll close right up again and we'll take a dozen steps back instead of the half step forward we seem to be taking right now.

"I knew about Giles and Rachel."

"You did? How did you know?"

"Was in London a few weeks back," she replies with a shrug. "Figured I'd go see G, catch up, hang out, y'know, just get outta here for a couple days to clear my head of the shit that's been going on in my life lately. Knew I shoulda said something, especially to you, but I figured it wasn't up to me to tell you what's going on in his life."

"Is that why you got evicted?"

"Three points for you, Princess," Faith chuckles, pausing to take a long drag of her cigarette before she continues. "Used whatever money I had saved up for rent on a flight out there. Who fucking knew a ticket to London would be almost two fucking grand? Last time I went, was barely a thousand."

"You can stay here for a while if you need to," I say, my voice soft, and instantly I know I'll probably regret saying that to her in a couple of days. "The couch is all yours until Giles and Rachel leave and if you're still here by then you can take the spare room until you find a place of your own."

"Appreciate the offer, B. Ain't like it's the first time I've had to couch surf and probably won't be the last. Some things never change, huh?"

"Things do change, but only if you want them to and only if you're willing to do what's necessary to make it happen."

"Might be better this way for me to stick around with this new big bad and all," she sighs as she takes one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it down into the muddy garden. "So," she says, and as she turns to me the slight glint in her eyes that tells me she's about to change the subject. Probably in some sort of embarrassing way.

"So..." I trail off as I raise an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say what I know she's wanted to say since she walked out that door.

"About that panty-wrassling demon, it was really a hot date of yours last night, wasn't it?" Faith laughs and I only shrug, unable to keep the smile from slipping out. "Who is the lucky guy, B? Anyone I'd know?"

"Um...no?"

"Keeping him all to yourself, huh? Can't say I blame you. Our lives are pretty fuckin' crazy even without any big bad tryin' to make our lives hell. Literally. Everyone's always in each other's business too, and I know how you like to keep your life private. Bet you keep the fact that you're a hot chick with superpowers from the guy too."

I can't help but feel really awkward about this conversation and I don't want to lie to her, I really don't, but I don't want to tell her about Satsu either. I can't even think of an excuse or a way out of this conversation without lying to her. I feel the sudden urge to ask her for a cigarette and I have never had that urge before in my life. Maybe a drink would be more fitting for this kind of a conversation; then again, it'd probably make me blurt out something stupid and do nothing to calm my fears and nerves about having this kind of a conversation with Faith in the first place.

She laughs after a couple of moments and casually throws her arm around my shoulders. "I know we ain't exactly the best of friends here, B, but what's a little cock talk between two girls?"

"There was no hot date last night," I manage to get out, my voice shaking slightly as I shrug her arm off of me. "And I really don't want to talk about this, Faith."

"Suit yourself, B. At least I'm trying here."

"Trying to do what?"

"Be a friend," she replies softly, sounding a little hurt, but then she seems to just shrug it off. "Guess I was right about some things never changing. Looks like some people never fuckin' change either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Faith? Just because I won't talk to you about some non-existent date doesn't mean a damn thing!"

"You remember what I said back in Sunnydale?"

"You said a lot of things back in Sunnydale," I point out, but I kind of get the feeling I know exactly what conversation she's referring to right now.

"About us never being able to be friends 'cause we were never meant to exist together. Starting to think it really is true."

I want to tell her that she is wrong and that a lot has changed since we had that conversation four years ago, but I just can't seem to find the words. I turn to look up at the sky as the rain finally begins to come to a gradual stop. I'm so very aware that she's standing a little too close to me, so close I can feel the hair on her arm brush against mine with every breath she takes. This closeness causes an involuntary shiver run through me and I move away from her just as the door opens behind us revealing Willow, who tells us everyone is about to settle down for a late afternoon research session. As much as I was looking for an escape just a few moments ago, I really don't want to leave the conversation hanging this way with Faith. That's definitely a first for me, but I feel like I'm at a crossroads in my life and my choice here will determine the path that things take. Maintaining the status quo just isn't an option.

"We'll be right in, Red," Faith says to her with a smile. Willow disappears back through the door with a nod and Faith turns to look at me. "I'm right, ain't I, B?"

"No, you aren't right this time, Faith. It's different now."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Because it is."

"You think maybe it's 'cause we both did some growin' up and got over a lot of the shit that went down between us before?"

I smile over at her, wondering why we've never really talked like this before. I want to ask her about the dreams, but the sound of Willow's voice as she yells out from inside for us to hurry up and join them makes me roll my eyes and puts a definite end to our conversation. Giving Faith a shrug and one last grin, I lead the way back inside only to inwardly cringe at the look Satsu has on her face when she looks up from the book that's open in her lap. I don't know what's going through her mind right now and from that look I'm not at all sure I want to know. I quickly grab the book that Willow's holding out to me and make a bee-line for one of the armchairs so I can stay as far away from Satsu and Faith as possible. I just know that it's going to be one _long_ night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: It is highly likely that this fic will be my last Fuffy fic for awhile (don't worry I will be updating until it's done). Original fiction has tickled my muse and I've fallen back in love with writing it...but don't worry, I'll always come back for Fuffy...it's like my mistress...Not to shamelessly self-promote myself here, of all places, but if any of my regular readers are interested in something different... invalidreality .wordpress .com (no spaces)

* * *

I'm lying awake in bed next to Satsu, unable to sleep, _afraid_ to sleep because of the dreams I fear I'll have yet again. It isn't just the dreams that are keeping me awake right now, though: the talk I had with Faith earlier is replaying over and over again in my head. We really did take a step forward—okay, maybe just half a step—but even that is something that's never really happened between us before.

"Buffy, go to sleep," Satsu mutters sleepily next to me as she buries her face into the side of my neck and I feel her softly exhaled sigh on my skin. "It's late."

"Not tired."

"Stop being stubborn," Satsu laughs as she lifts her head to look at me. "It's almost four in the morning, baby. You haven't been sleeping very well lately and now that we have a big bad to deal with, you should be sleeping while you still can."

"Told you I'm not tired."

"Well," another soft sigh blows across my lips just before I feel her lips on mine in a soft, fleeting kiss, "if you aren't tired, why are you still in bed?"

I smirk as I hold her closer to me, feeling her warm, soft, naked body pressed up against my side. "I like to cuddle with you and besides, you make the cutest little noises when you're sleeping."

"Do not."

"Do so," I chuckle. Her leg slips in between mine, and I wriggle against her a little. "I like those cute little noises you make when you sleep."

"Mm-hmm," she moans softly as she shifts to lay nearly on top of me. Even though we had several long hours of sex, we've also had several more hours to recuperate and I'm completely worked up again. I know she is too. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know now is probably not a good time to talk about this but," she takes a deep breath as she pauses, not moving from where she is just yet but I can tell from the look in her eyes that I'm not going to like where she's taking this, "when are we going to tell everyone about us, Buffy?"

I close my eyes and sigh. I don't know what to say to her right now that won't end up with us in a fight that'll wake up everyone in the house. I force my eyes to re-open and instantly regret it. She has this heartbroken look in her eyes that makes my heart twinge, and not in a good way. I want to be able to tell her that yes, we'll tell everyone in our lives that we are together. I want to tell her that things are going to be different, easier. I want to be able to say what she wants to hear, to be able to fall in love with her, but after all this time I can't kid myself and I won't lie to her.

"I don't know," I say finally, my voice barely a cracked whisper. "Satsu, I don't know if I can...not now when we have this Falken guy to deal with."

"Are you ashamed of what we have together?"

"No! It's not like that-"

"Then why do we have to keep hiding this, Buffy? This has been going on for three years now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Three years exactly tonight," she says softly as she rolls off of me and I hear her choke back a sob. "I knew you wouldn't remember. It's not like _this_ means anything to you, right? We're just fucking, aren't we, Buffy?"

Oh, I am such an asshole. "Satsu, I-"

"Don't," she says sharply. She scrambles up from the bed and begins grabbing her clothes from the floor. I'm sitting here watching her, and I have no idea what to say or do. "I know a lot is going on with you and with everything else right now, but I thought you were different, Buffy. Guess I should have figured it out, though...after three years of this it's pretty clear I'm nothing more than a fuck."

God, she sounds so bitter. So angry. So upset. I finally manage get up from the bed and move to stop her. I can't let her leave like this. "Baby, I'm sorry," my voice whispers. I take the bundle of clothes from her hands and drop them back on the floor so I can wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "I am so sorry."

She is trying her hardest not to look at me, so I just kiss her cheek softly, letting my lips linger for a moment as I feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. When her tears begin to fall, I begin kissing each one away as I start trying to back her up to the bed. Suddenly she gives in and I find my head held in strong hands as she kisses me hard, so hard that my knees are buckling and my breath seems to be stuck in my throat. Then I'm being forced down on the bed and suddenly she's straddling my hips and kissing me even deeper, our tongues are having some sort of duel for dominance, and I suddenly and fully realize that I'm in no position to try to control this. It's all her.

"Don't tell me you are sorry if you don't mean it," she whispers harshly against my lips. I feel a pain in my scalp as she tugs on my hair, forcing my head back against the bed. A fresh pain blossoms as she bites down on my neck—hard. Any harder and she would've drawn blood. Or made me come. God, maybe I'm some kind of freak but I can't help myself. I hear a moan that must have come from my lips and my hips are bucking up into hers with a mind of their own, my whole body screaming, craving more. "You like this, Buffy?"

"Mm-hmm," escapes my mouth almost as a moan, and I leave it at that. I don't want to say anything that might provoke her, or gods forbid make her stop. I've never seen this side of her before and I have to admit it is a little...hot. Yeah, understatement.

She has this feral look in her eyes when she leans back and stares down at me. The intensity in her eyes is driving right through me and I bite my lip, wanting to touch her, but I don't move my hands from my sides. This is all her right now and she's in control and I am not about to do anything that'll take that control away from her. I can tell she needs this and I'm just going to happily go along for the ride she's about to take me on.

Just as I fully process that thought, I suddenly find my hands grabbed, relocated, and pinned tightly against the mattress just above my head, all done so swiftly that I don't even manage to gasp in surprise until the whole thing is done. My heavy breathing matches hers as she hovers over me and I feel her skin just barely touching my own. She's staring deeply into my eyes now, and my fear of her and what we have together starts to come crashing back down. I flex my fingers as I feel her tighten her grip on my wrists, watching as she moves so that her lips are now mere inches from mine. I lick over my lips slowly, anticipating her next move. Just when did I become so completely submissive?

It's almost like time is standing still, stretching these few moments into hours. The spell is finally broken when she lets go of my wrists, bringing one of her hands down to gently stroke my cheek. I can see her eyes soften, but the lust in them just intensifies. I can actually hear her heart racing as her thumb runs over my lips, then she moves those last few inches and we're kissing softly. I'm still too afraid to make a move and I suck in a deep breath as I feel her fingers trail down across my jaw, my neck, and over my breasts.

"You are so sexy," she murmurs against my lips, barely kissing me as I feel her finger trace over my hardening nipple. "You know I'd do anything for you, Buffy. I'm sorry for bringing this up again, but I hate this. I hate feeling like I'm your dirty little secret."

I say nothing. Mostly because I suddenly can't even form words as she dips her head down and captures my nipple between her teeth. There's a raging fire burning inside of me now and I can't stop my body from reacting to every touch. I keep trying to stifle my moans, but the way she keeps biting and sucking on my nipple while those nimble fingers of hers trace random patterns over my stomach is making it impossible to keep quiet. I have a feeling she wants me to let go, to moan and scream out her name for everyone in the house to hear.

"Satsu," I whisper as she trails her lips in a blazing path down my stomach and my hands instantly find their way into her hair as I feel her nipping at the skin around my bellybutton.

The next thing I know she's spreading my legs slowly, and I look down at her as she settles between them. My breath hitches in my throat as I watch her hungrily licking over her lips, then that lovely tongue sneaks out for a quick taste. That little first touch makes the fire already burning inside me almost unbearable. She grips onto my hips so hard I know there'll be bruises there for a good couple of days, but I suddenly don't care as her lips latch onto my throbbing clit and she sucks so hard that I can't keep my eyes open or prevent a _loud_ moan from escaping. I can tell it turns her on, can feel her excitement as she licks at my pussy and though I'm trying to keep quiet I know I'm failing miserably.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the hallway. I reluctantly pull her gently toward me and it's apparent she's heard the steps too since she stops her wonderful torture of me without complaint. She continues moving up to lay on top of me and I slowly tuck her hair behind her ears, taking in her lazy smile. I can tell that she's no longer angry and upset—at least not as bad as she'd been just a few minutes ago—and I lean in and kiss her softly, tasting myself on her lips and tongue as she deepens the kiss. A few moments later I hear the soft sounds of Willow and Kennedy in the room next to mine, giggling and whispering sweet nothings to one another. I release a sigh, knowing that whichever one of them had been in the hallway hadn't heard us in here.

"Don't you want what they have, Buffy?" Satsu asks. She moves to lie next to me and I know that anything more than what just happened is definitely not going to happen now. "They are so happy together and seeing them like that all the time, it makes my heart ache to have that with you."

"Maybe one day," I whisper the broken promise, hoping maybe she'll let this whole thing go. I'm suddenly feeling very tired yet antsy. She's gotten me worked up to the point where I'm almost beyond frustrated now, but I'm not going to push her to finish what she started. "I like what we have now, Satsu. I like having you all to myself. You aren't a dirty little secret. You're just mine."

"I like being yours," she replies sleepily and it's only a few minutes before I can feel her soft, deep breaths that let me know she's already fallen asleep.

The issue of us keeping what we have a secret is bound to come out again and soon, but for now I'm more than relieved that we got over it without too much of a fight. There was even a tiny little bit of angry sex thrown in there, which I'm totally not complaining about. The only thing I am worried about is if anyone else in the house heard us, both last night and just now. If anyone did, I hope they don't say a word to me about it because I'm not so sure I can keep my fists from colliding with their faces. I'm feeling a heck of a lot of sexual frustration right now and that's not something I've ever been good at dealing with. Not to point fingers or anything, but it's totally Satsu's fault.

* * *

The sun is rising when I finally slip out of bed. I dress quietly, never once taking my eyes off of Satsu sleeping soundly in my bed. I know I should wake her up so she can go back to her room before everyone else begins to wake up, but I can't find it in me to do that. She looks so peaceful and at ease sleeping there in my bed and I just lean down to kiss her forehead softly. Oh well, this won't be the first time she hasn't left my room before sunrise. I finally walk out of my room and head downstairs, unable to ignore my body as it screams for its morning caffeine fix.

I walk into the kitchen to find that Faith is already awake—quite a surprise there—and there's a pot of coffee already made. She's sitting on the counter flipping through one of Xander's construction magazines while she sips on a cup of coffee. She nods a silent good morning as I walk past her and without a second thought she reaches into the cupboard behind her and hands me a clean mug. When she looks up at me I give her a smile before pouring myself that much needed cup of coffee.

"Rough night?" Faith asks once I'm leaning against the opposite counter and slowly sipping my coffee.

"Huh?"

"Rough night, B? You look like shit."

"Gee thanks, Faith, you look like shit too."

She chuckles low in her throat and it sends shivers through my body. "Didn't sleep, did you?"

"Not really."

"Get a visit from the panty-wrassling demon again last night or is it somethin' else?"

I ignore her, choosing instead to just walk out of the kitchen and head for the front porch. I'm hoping that a bit of fresh air and early morning sunshine will help me clear my head and get rid of the frustration taking up permanent residence in my body. Once I'm sitting on the bench at the far end of the front porch I raise a hand to touch the tender spot on my neck where Satsu bit me. Touching it even now is sending tiny shockwaves of pleasure through my body and I'm really wishing she hadn't stopped when she did. A soft sigh escapes as I curl up on the bench and stare down into my cup of coffee.

I roll my eyes when I hear Faith come out the front door. She keeps her distance at first, sitting on the front steps as she lights a cigarette. I can't seem to look away as I watch her rub the back of her neck and let out a soft groan. I'd know that look anywhere, mainly because I'm wearing it myself: the look that says she didn't sleep at all last night. Or for a lot of nights. I'm betting she's having the same dreams I am and they've been keeping her awake every night for the last several months.

"Thought we were making progress," she says as she turns to look at me. Huh? I blink a few times, trying to figure out what she's talking about. "Yesterday, remember?"

"Right. I guess you could call it progress." And I had, hadn't I?

"I ain't blind, B. You are so seeing someone and you're probably fuckin' afraid to tell me who it is. Just so you know, the whole boyfriend stealing thing? I'm so over that. So, who is the lucky guy?"

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Faith," I bluff.

"You _are_ seeing someone, aren't you?"

"If I say no you aren't going to believe me, are you?" I sigh, taking in her grin just before she takes a long drag of her cigarette. "I really am not going to talk to you about this. Not now and not ever."

"Why the hell not?"

"In case you have forgotten, we aren't really the best of friends, Faith."

"Be a good time to start workin' on that, don't you think?"

I'm having a slight case of déjà vu here. This conversation is far too much like the one we had yesterday. Something tells me that Faith isn't going to leave this whole thing alone, either, and I let out a heavy sigh as I look back down into my cup of coffee. I know I am definitely _not_ going to be telling her about me and Satsu any time soon, but if I don't tell her something she'll never drop it and I've got way more important things to deal with at the moment and so does she. Like Falken. Like the fact that Giles is married now, which kinda makes me shudder just thinking about it. I hear Faith chuckle softly and watch as she stands up and makes her way over to the bench before sitting down next to me.

"There is someone," I start quietly, not looking at her just yet because I know she has this big shit-eating grin on her face because she was right. "I've been seeing someone but I'm not really ready for anyone else to know about it right now so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't keep pressing me about it."

"Won't say anything else about it then, B. But can I ask you one thing?" Faith asks as I find a bit of courage to look over at her, wishing I could fight off the blush that's rising in my cheeks. "Are you happy with this 'someone' that you're with?"

"Yeah. I really am."

"Good to know."

"What about you?" I ask, figuring since we're on the topic of relationships I might as well ask her if she's been seeing anyone even though I'm pretty sure she's still doing her 'get some, get gone' deal. "Nobody special?"

"Me? Nah," she shrugs. Judging from the intent stare she's levelling at it, she now seems to find the ash on the end of her cigarette more interesting than the conversation we're having. "Only relationship I'm in is the one where I go and get my itch scratched when needed."

"Sounds...fun."

"Sure," she shrugs again. "Gotta do what I gotta do."

"Don't you ever..." I stop, suddenly realizing this conversation is about to get real heavy, real fast. I'm not so sure I can handle this so early in the morning and I'm not so sure she can either.

"Don't I ever what? Wish I could find someone who could deal with me, someone I can be around long enough to have some kind of real, stable relationship with?" I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow, which gets a nervous laugh out of her. She licks her lips slowly and then releases a heavy sigh. "Sometimes yeah, I want that. I want it all. Other times, I just don't think I could handle it. I ain't built for relationships and I don't know how to love anyone. Don't think anyone could ever love me. Just the way it is y'know?"

I realize I really don't know Faith as much as I'd like to believe I do. There are those few times-very rare times I should add-when she'll say something that seems so out of character for her, but it's really more just her finally opening herself up, bit by bit. I have the strangest urge to hug her right now and tell her that everything she thinks about herself that she just told me isn't true. Suddenly she laughs to herself and casually slings her arm around the back of the bench behind me. I can't help but stare at her and I realize she's really truly beautiful.

Whoa, back up, brain. Beautiful? Faith? In the same sentence? I have absolutely _no_ idea where those thoughts come from, but strangely I'm pretty okay with thinking that Faith is beautiful. I wonder if anyone's ever told her that. Sure, she's probably heard how hot and sexy she is plenty of times, but I'm sure nobody has ever told her that she's beautiful and genuinely meant it. All right, hold up. This has got to be a side effect of Satsu and her little game of fight'n'tease'n'fall back asleep. It's done a number on my level of sexual frustration and I'm ready to hump whatever or whoever. That must be it.

I blink as I realize Faith has been talking to me the whole time my brain went on the whole 'Faith is beautiful' charade. She laughs and playfully nudges my shoulder, and I blush furiously just from that simple contact. I ignore her when she asks me where I went off to, refocusing instead on the end of the driveway as Giles and his wife walk up towards the house, hand and hand.

"Mornin', G," Faith says as she stands up from the bench and stretches out. "Kinda early for a walk, ain't it?"

"Rachel and I like to take a walk every morning before we have a cup of tea," he replies with a smile only a man in love could have. "Is anyone else awake yet? I would like to resume our research efforts in order to ascertain as much about Falken as we can in the shortest time possible."

Right back to business. At least Giles hasn't gone and changed completely. Unlike some people...


	4. Chapter 4

I really don't know what's gotten into me. I can't sit still and I can't focus. Willow and Giles brought out these huge piles of books and everyone else is going through them while I pace the floor in the living room like a nutcase. Okay, so not _everyone_ is in the books. I look over to where Dawn is helping Faith dig through her box of Giles-gifted candy, both of them giggling—_giggling!_—and stuffing their faces with sugary goodness. For some strange reason this new camaraderie of theirs annoys me, though I know it shouldn't. At least Faith and Dawn are getting along.

"What do you think we should do, Buffy?" Willow asks, breaking my pacing routine. Problem is, I don't have a clue what she's asking about.

"About what?" I ask. No sense trying to fake it.

"Don't you mean who?" Kennedy mutters under her breath, laughing as Willow glares over at her.

"Sorry, about _who_?"

"Falken, B. New pain in our asses. Keep up," Faith says with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh. Well, what do we know so far?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. For being the 'leader', I sure suck at it sometimes. "Do we even know where to find him?"

"Underground," Faith mumbles before anyone else can say a word. Everyone just looks at her, and I know I'm not the only one who wants to know how she knows this. Especially since she hasn't opened a book to join us with the researching. Not now and not last night. "Heard it from a couple contacts of mine."

"Shady, demon-like contacts?" Willow asks her.

"Yeah, Red. What else would they be? Humans?" Faith chuckles. "Anyway, I've been told he's keeping a low pro, sticking to the caves underground around here."

"There are caves?" Kennedy asks. She looks kinda shocked, but so does most everyone in the room. Probably including me. "Since when are there caves in Cleveland?"

"Since always,' Faith replies with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Have an idea of where to start looking for him."

"And just how long have you had this information, Faith?" Giles asks. He clears his throat and then nearly slams his research book shut. "Don't you think information as vital as this should have been shared right away?"

"Sorry, G. Couldn't sleep last night and I went down to that demon bar on the south side of town to get a drink. Thought I'd rough up a few of 'em and see if they could tell me anything. Few drinks later, threw the new big bad's name around and a few of 'em got all scared before they started talking."

Act first, think later. It's always been Faith's motto and it's what usually gets her into trouble, most of the time dragging us all in with her. Fucking...Okay, that's it, I'm going to beat the crap out of her. Or possibly be restrained by Satsu, who just stopped my beat-Faith-senseless lunge. Faith doesn't look all that shocked at how I'm reacting right now, and to top it all off she's got this smug smirk on her face—that's just begging to be wiped off, by the way—as she settles back into the chair she's been sitting in this whole time and casually crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you tell us everything you know, Faith?" I ask. My voice is cold as I step away from Satsu, who then proceeds to gently run her hand over my back. I shoot her a hard look, hoping she gets the message that touching me like that is too intimate in front of everyone else. Turning back to Faith, I wait for her to answer me. "Well?"

"Well apparently he's hiding out underground, right? Only it's not what you think. Couple of 'em told me it's like this whole other world down there."

"As in a literal underworld? That's nothing more than a fable," Giles says, slowly removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. "Nobody in recorded history has ever been able to find it."

"Or they have found it and kept the secret to themselves," Faith pointed out. "Whatever, G. You want to know what I know or do you want to stick to what your books tell you?"

Giles shut up then and I can't hold back a smirk as I walk over to the small loveseat by the window and sit down next to Willow. Faith proceeds to tell us all she knows, which surprisingly isn't a whole lot, but it is enough to give us somewhere to start. A couple of the younger Slayers that have been living with us for the last year or so come down just as we're about to brainstorm a plan. I let Willow catch them up on what they've missed while I let my eyes wander across the room to Faith. She, Dawn and Kennedy have all but finished off the candy that Giles brought and now they're giggling—again—as they fight over the last Turkish Delight.

I spend most of the rest of the morning discussing the plan to go down and figure out just what we're dealing with, preferably without drawing attention to ourselves. It should be just a simple stakeout mission, but with Faith in the mix things aren't likely to go to plan and talking out all the 'what ifs' isn't a bad idea. I shake my head at that train of thought. I know I need to stop putting Faith down like that, even if it is just in my head. She's not _that _reckless anymore, she's a vital part of the team, and most of all she's certainly not the only one whose plans go kerflooey. I do know we need her, too: She's one of the best Slayers we have. Satsu is the only other Slayer who is on a par with her and I have this gut feeling that's telling me we're going to need all of our best fighters on this thing. If nothing else that's the smart way to approach it until we know something more about Falken.

So we finally settle on a plan. Caves tonight just before sunset. Giles suggests us Slayers get in some sparring, so while everybody else goes off to do their own thing I find myself down in the basement with Satsu, Kennedy, Faith, and two of the younger Slayers, Veronica and Allison. I pair off with Satsu and we begin our usual workout, but I'm just not feeling it today. She's a great fighter, quick and skilled, but we spar all the time and she just doesn't challenge me the way Faith does. After a few minutes I call a halt and switch up partners. I watch Satsu and Kennedy for a moment as they engage each other before I turn and walk over to Faith, who's smirking as she drops into a fighting stance, her entire body coiled and ready for whatever I'm about to throw her way.

"Been a long time, B."

"Too long."

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Why don't you give us a kiss?" Faith asks, smirk still firmly in place as we begin to circle one another slowly.

I wait for her to throw the first punch and I block it with ease, sweeping a leg around and sending a swift side kick that sends her tumbling down to the floor. She blinks, looking shocked for a split second that I got to the better of her before she flips up onto her feet and tries again. Her moves might be a little predictable, but they challenge both her and I to do something different. After we trade a few jabs I realize the others have stopped and are now watching us. We're not even close to going all out but it's different than before and it's definitely different from all those times we've fought each other for real. I'm holding myself back and I know she is too. I'm just waiting for her to throw her all into it so I can really show her what it's like to get her ass handed to her.

She stops suddenly and I'm gasping for breath. I can feel the small beads of sweat rolling down my back as I try to figure out her next move before she even makes it. Faith spins around with a strong roundhouse kick that sends me flying halfway across the basement. Yeah, she's done holding back. Ouch. As I get up from the floor, I see the others moving to sit on the stairs, getting out of the way and grabbing some ringside seats to watch Faith and I go all out. Satsu doesn't look very happy about this whole scene, but right now I don't care. I need this and I know Faith does too. That telltale smirk she has on her face says that much.

"That all you got?" I ask as I slowly approach her.

"Got plenty more where that came from, B."

"You two better be careful," Satsu warns. "We can't go out on patrol if you two end up nearly killing each other."

"Relax, Sats. I ain't gonna hurt your precious girlfriend," Faith quips and it catches me off guard slightly. "Well, B? Whatcha waiting for?"

She blows me a kiss as she settles back into a fight stance, ready and waiting. I feel a surge of adrenaline, excitement, anticipation, and a little bit of arousal as I suck in a deep breath. Then I send a combination of kicks and punches her way. We've sparred over the years a handful of times and only once did we ever go all out, no holds barred, but it's never felt like this before. It's never felt so raw or sexual, at least it hasn't for me. I can't speak for her. Everything is sexual for Faith. Breathing is sexual...

"Oof..."

Of course I had to go and let my thoughts consume me enough to distract me. I should know better than that but my mind is a mess lately and the lack of sleep doesn't help. Neither did Faith's little quip about my girlfriend. Two seconds later and I'm pinned to the floor. I'm feeling a little dazed as I stare into her eyes and feel short, sharp gusts blowing over my lips as she breathes heavily.

Satsu suddenly storms upstairs and that brings our short sparring session to an end. I shove Faith off of me roughly and leave the basement but decide to get a glass of water in the kitchen, which gives Satsu a couple of minutes to settle down. I don't even care how it looks with me going after her like this. Our relationship-what's left of it-is barely hanging on by a thread right now. I gulp the last of my water and continue upstairs where I find her in her room, sitting on her bed and looking like she's trying so hard not to cry. Apparently Faith split my lip, because I can feel it starting to sting and swell just a little as I sit down on the edge of the bed and reach for her hand. My whole body is still charged up from the sparring session with Faith and I try to shake it off as Satsu jerks her hand away from mine.

"Don't, Buffy."

"What's wrong, Satsu?"

"Seeing you and her..." she starts, then lowers her head and scoffs. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I just don't know what it is, but I don't like it when she's around. The way she looks at you..."

"I don't care how she looks at me, Satsu."

"I care."

I sigh, knowing that no matter what I say right now this conversation is not going to end well. "Why are you acting like this? Is this because of how far Faith and I went while we were sparring?"

"I don't know, Buffy! Seeing you and her together like that, seeing how...excited you were sparring with her like that, I got a little..."

"Jealous?" I offer, trying not to smile when she shrugs her shoulders. "You are jealous of the way Faith and I were sparring together?"

She just shrugs, and I rub my forehead as she then closes her eyes and flops back on the bed. I've never seen this jealous side of her before and I don't like it. It sends pangs to my heart that I really can't take at the moment. I'm trying to figure out just where she's at right now, but it's hard to make my brain work because I still feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and the throbbing between my legs is becoming unbearable. I lie down next to her and turn on my side, my fingers practically itching to reach out and touch her. She opens her eyes and looks over at me, then releases a sigh before turning on her side. I feel her hand clasp mine, slowly intertwining our fingers as she offers me a small smile.

"I have every right to be jealous, Buffy. You and Faith have this history together and when you two are sparring, there's this energy between you two that nobody else can ever touch. I just hate seeing the way she looks at you. You're with _me_, Buffy, and she should know that."

"What, do you want me to tell her that we're together?"

"I want you to tell everyone," she whispers. "Too much to ask though, isn't it?"

"Right now it is."

"You don't seem to care about the way she looks at you."

"Why should I? She's just looking at me, Satsu..."

"She looks at you like she wants you, Buffy."

"In case you haven't noticed," I can't help but laugh before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Faith looks at everyone like that. It's just how she is."

"It's different with you."

"Always is."

"Have you two ever-"

"No!" I laugh and poke her in the side, watching as she lets out a small smile. "I've never slept with Faith and I don't _plan_ on ever sleeping with her!"

"You aren't even curious about what it'd be like?"

I shake my head no, even though I have a split second thought about saying yes. The Buffy from four years ago would have mentally kicked my ass for even thinking that way about Faith, but strangely it feels okay to think that way about her. There's no doubt that Faith oozes sexuality in every single thing she does. Her confidence is sky high, most days, and even when it's not the mask she wears makes everyone believe that even on her bad days she's still the same old Faith. Not the 'old' Faith, but...damn, even my thoughts are going on a rambling spree right now and I need to stop thinking like this when I should be trying to deal with Satsu and saving whatever is left of our relationship right now.

"It's okay if you are," she says, just before laying a gentle kiss upon my lips. "I have to admit that when I first met her I kind of wondered what it'd be like with her."

"Satsu!" I laugh as I poke her again. "How come you've never told me this before?"

"It hasn't come up before."

"Are you just saying this because you want me to admit I want to sleep with Faith?"

"So you do want to-"

"I don't," I say firmly and as seriously as I can manage right now. "There's only one person I want to be with right now and that's _you_."

She sticks out her bottom lip a little and I take the opportunity to lean in and capture it between my lips. I suck on it softly for a few moments and then I kiss her like I mean it. I need to forget about everything that's been happening lately and it's always so easy to forget when I'm with her. I know I should care that we could get caught, but I just need her right now. I kiss her deeply and our tongues dance and mingle as hands begin to wander. I pull her in closer to me and slip a thigh between her legs, which gets me a soft moan followed by her nails raking down my back over my shirt. I know we don't have much time before someone comes looking for us and I don't want to waste any more time than I already have. The ache between my legs is begging to be sated and I can feel how hot she is through the thin material of my pants.

I ease a hand between our bodies and run my fingers over the button on her jeans before I pop it open. A second later and I'm sliding my hand inside, my fingers instantly coming into contact with her wet pussy. I begin circling her clit as I moan softly into her mouth and she starts to move her hips in time to what my finger is doing to her. As I'm pleasuring her I manoeuvre our position so I'm hovering over her slightly.

"Fuck me," I whisper against her lips. My breath is coming out in desperate gasps as her hand slides down the front of my pants and rubs me hard over my panties. "Please, Satsu..."

I groan as she deepens the kiss and I slide my fingers lower, feeling a flood of wetness as I tease her hole. She eases her pants down which allows me a little more access and I kiss her hard to quiet any cries of pleasure she might make as I plunge two fingers deep inside of her.

Satsu breaks the kiss and mumbles something in Japanese against my lips. I can feel a smile curling over those same lips as I fuck her deeply and as I feel how close she is I start to wonder if she gets off on her jealousy. I suddenly feel a single finger slide deep inside of me as she apparently breaks out of her stupor. Her fingers are strong but small, yet she fills me up in ways that no man ever has before. As I feel my orgasm start to build my mind starts to go deliciously blank and my body goes through a series of tremors, making it a struggle to keep up my rhythm but I want her to come with me. She's close. I can feel it as her pussy spasms against my fingers, her clit throbbing hard against the palm of my hand. My lips find hers again, our tongues dancing frantically as we bring each other tumbling over the edge.

However many moments later I find myself laying with my face buried in her neck, my fingers still deep inside of her, not quite able to move just yet. My whole body feels like it's on fire and I slowly lick over my lips before I kiss her neck softly. I sneak out my tongue for a quick taste, amazed at how delicious her skin tastes. I almost want to say how we should always have sex whenever we're fighting-well I shouldn't say fighting, but disagreeing with one another. It's always hot, quick, and intense, more so than it usually is between us. I lift my head from her neck, managing to place my forehead on hers and smile down at her.

"We okay?" I ask her softly. I already know the answer but I need to hear it from her.

"We're okay."

I laugh, then kiss her lightly as I wriggle my fingers that are still buried inside of her. I'm so far from being finished and satisfied, and all I really want to do right now is get rid of our clothes so I can feel her fully against me. But we don't have time for that right now and we're really risking getting caught the longer we stay up here alone. I know that, and I'm probably being stupid but I just have to kiss her some more. I'm trying to conveniently ignore the fact that I only get quite this worked up when it's Faith I've been sparring with.

I'm really into the kiss when my brain suddenly catches up to the sounds I've been hearing for the last several seconds and I frantically try to get off of Satsu. Unfortunately, my overheated body doesn't seem to want to move like I want it to. When the door flies open I'm still entangled with Satsu, and of course it's Faith who's attached to those boots I'd been just a little too late in hearing.

"Well, guess that answers my question 'bout where you took off to like that," she says, shaking her head before turning to leave. "Answers a lot of questions actually," she mutters so softly that I'm pretty sure she didn't mean for me to hear it, and then she's gone.

"Shit," I sigh out as I finally manage to get my hand out of Satsu's pants. "Shit."

I don't know what to do right now. Do I stay here with Satsu or do I go after Faith with some lame excuse as to why she caught me with my hand down Satsu's pants? I really don't know...


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay girls, we're going to split up once we get down there," I say to the other slayers that have come along with me. We're standing at the mouth of the cave—at least what we're hoping is the mouth of the cave—and Faith has completely avoided me ever since she walked in on Satsu and I. "Faith, you take Veronica and Allison and head south. I'll go with Kennedy and Satsu and head east. We'll meet up in an hour."

"Sounds good," Faith says evenly. "What's the plan exactly here, B?"

"This is simply a stakeout mission. We're not here to fight," I remind her and the others. "Keep a low profile, only fight if you must. Do not provoke anything you run across down there. We don't want Falken to know we're looking for him."

"I have to say, I really don't like this splitting up plan," Kennedy speaks up. "I think we should just stick together, Buffy," she continues, crossing her arms over her chest almost aggressively.

"I'm with Kennedy on this one," Satsu chimes in. I roll my eyes, which brings a small frown to her face but she continues. "Buffy, think about it. Six of us together is better than just three of us on our own. What if this simple stakeout mission turns into a full-blown fight? What'll we do then if we're badly outnumbered?"

I sigh as I look down at the ground. I don't like having my leadership undermined, especially not by Kennedy of all people. I'd love to put her back in her place, but I need to check myself and think about this, not just blow it off because of who spoke up. So what are the possibilities here? I start running scenarios through my head, weighing the pros and cons of splitting up versus the larger group. I look up at Faith, watching her as she stands at the mouth of the cave, cigarette dangling from her lips and a bored look on her face. For some reason, even behind that bored mask, I get the feeling she does agree with them. What I can't figure out is why she's not speaking up about it. Whatever the reason, I seem to be the only fan of splitting up and I do have to admit they're right. I'm not going to let my personal issues get somebody killed.

"We'll go together then," I say, and it's almost comical when everyone else lets out a big sigh of relief.

I motion for Faith to lead the way inside the cave, which she does after flicking her cigarette to the ground. I place myself ahead of the others, walking right behind Faith through the narrow passageway, which soon begins to slope down. It's darker than night, but we agreed not to bring any flashlights. The less we do to attract attention to ourselves the better and safer it'll be for us and the better chance we have of keeping this a simple stakeout mission.

We've been walking through the darkness for about ten minutes before I finally can see that the passageway is beginning to widen. I can also see a soft flickering light off in the distance. Not a minute later I hear voices and quickly join the others in looking around for a place to hide. There are big boulders near the wall and I know Faith is thinking the exact same thing as I am. The voices are growing louder and none of us waste any more time, everyone scrambling to crouch behind their boulder of choice. Unfortunately Faith and I seem to have the same taste in boulders, and I can feel the tension between us as we crouch there holding our breath while two bulky looking vampires walk past, too engrossed in their conversation about their next meal to sniff us out.

I wait until they are far away from us before softly calling the others from their hiding spots so we can continue on our way towards the soft flickering light. We all seem to be staying closer together now and every couple of steps my arm brushes up against Faith's, which is giving me this slight shock that tingles through my entire body at the small contact. I try not to focus on that, on Faith, but my mind is clouded and the tension between us is almost suffocating. I never did get that chance to talk to her after she caught Satsu and I together, but even if I had the chance to before we headed out here tonight I'm not sure what I would've said to her.

"Split up. Now!" Faith says quickly in a hushed whisper and before I can even react she grabs onto my hand and I find myself pulled into a narrow opening in the wall.

"Faith-"

"Shut up," she hisses as she pulls me a little deeper inside the narrow opening. We remain there for less than a minute before what looks like hundreds of vampires come walking—marching?—down the passageway. "Shit, that's a lot of fuckin' vamps," she says so quietly that I can barely hear her.

I'm not focused on anything else other than the fact that I'm acutely aware of how our bodies are pressed right up against one another's. The narrow opening is too small, but at least we're hidden. I'm worried about the others, but there hasn't been any sign that they've been spotted by the hundreds of vampires still walking down the passageway. I'm getting far too distracted by Faith and when she turns to look at me I reflexively suck in a deep breath, knowing just how close we are right now, our lips barely a breath apart.

"You okay, B?" Faith asks softly. I feel her warm breath tickling over my lips and somehow her hands are suddenly resting on my hips. "You're shaking. You ain't scared, are you?"

Terrified. I won't tell her that, though. There's no way I want her to know that being this close to her scares me more than the hundreds of vampires just a few feet away. It scares me more than my relationship with Satsu and I'm not about to tell her that either. There are suddenly just too many things I need to say right now and I can't. It's not the time nor is it the place to have a deep, meaningful conversation. Especially a conversation that should never ever be had between the two of us.

"B?"

"Mm-hmm?"

I watch her slowly lick over her lips. She's staring at me and I just can't focus on anything else. Oh god, how I want to suck on that full bottom lip of hers. I can't believe the thoughts I'm having about Faith. It's _never_ been like this before. I've never had the urge to kiss her, ever. Maybe it's the whole thing about getting caught with my hands down Satsu's pants and seeing that look on her face before she'd walked away. I swear it looked like she'd just caught me cheating on her or something. I bite my lower lip and hold my breath, wondering how much longer we'll be stuck in here together.

"How come you never told me?"

"About what?" I ask quietly, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. "Told you about what, Faith?"

"That you're with Satsu."

"Are we really having this conversation _now_?"

"Well, when the fuck else are we gonna have this conversation, B?"

"How about when we get out of here and aren't risking being caught by hundreds of vampires!"

"At least it makes sense," she says after a moment. "All those times you two just look at each other, the way she'll touch you when she thinks nobody is looking. Fact of the matter is, B, someone is always looking. You think you can keep your little relationship this big secret when the truth is, everyone has been talking about you two for months now. So tell me one thing, Buffy: How long has it been?"

"We've been together for three years."

"Fuckin' hell, B. Three years? Here I thought it was some new thing for you two," she laughs bitterly and her hands leave my hips. "How come you two haven't told anyone that you're fucking each other?"

"Because it's nobody's business what we do together!"

"You're just being a pussy. Too afraid to tell everyone 'cause then you'll out yourself as this big lesbian," she chuckles like she's making a joke, but it's pretty obvious she's mocking me and I wish I could just slap her. "Truth is, B? Nobody fuckin' cares if you're fucking Satsu."

"But you do?" I ask her. She's so obviously jealous, to the point where I can almost feel it layered on top of the tension that was all ready there.

"No. I don't care," she says, and then she tries to slip out of the narrow opening and away. I stop her even though the coast is now clear.

"One?" I say softly. "I am not a lesbian, bisexual at best. Two? You really suck at trying to hide the fact that you are jealous."

"One," she mocks me, and _ouch!_ as she slams me hard against the stone wall. "I ain't fuckin' jealous. Two? You ain't been with a guy for how long now? I'm guessing longer than three years, that makes you a lesbian. Three..." she trails off, then suddenly moves in close. Her lips are just barely brushing against mine, her heavy breaths mingling with my own.

"What's three?" I ask softly and before she says anything more, I kiss her. It's soft at first and I know she's a bit shocked that I made that move first. Join the club, because I'm a little shocked I made that move first too. I keep the kiss short and pull back slowly. "Is that three?"

"Maybe."

She sounds a little nervous as she steps away and makes her way out of the opening. I take a moment to compose myself, licking over my lips and tasting her there, only faintly. She tastes like cigarettes, like cherry chapstick, and something else I can't quite figure out. I join her and the others and once we make sure the coast truly is clear, we continue down further into the cave. It's not much longer before the passage suddenly becomes wide open and I stop dead, looking around in shock.

Everything that had just happened between Faith and I momentarily disappears from my mind. I'm looking down at some sort of little city with hundreds of buildings, roads, and thousands of vampires and demons roaming about. My brain kicks back in and I quickly move to keep myself hidden, the others following suit. I can't believe what we're looking at right now. I know in an instant that we've entered a situation we are definitely not prepared to enter. We need to find Falken, it's what we came down here for, but with the vast area and the thousands of vampires and demons, it won't be easy to get down there and remain unnoticed for very long. My brain is screaming 'retreat, retreat!' but Faith is moving towards a set of stone stairs that lead down into the vast hole the little underground city spreads out in.

I follow Faith down, the others coming behind me one by one. At the bottom of the stairs is a small wooden sign that reads 'bienvenida hasta infierno paraíso'. My Spanish might be rather rusty, but I know exactly that that means: welcome to Hell's paradise. I stifle a laugh and catch up to Faith, who's now walking towards a small building that's set back from one of the roads. We stick together, moving from one building to the other and managing to avoid any direct contact from the thousands of vampires and demons we had seen from above. I finally find myself crouched behind a crumbling wall along with the others, that little bit of masonry all that separates the six of us from the main road with its traffic of vampires and demons.

"Jesus, this place is fuckin' insane," Faith whispers from beside me. "What's the plan now, B?"

"Find out where Falken is. That is the original plan and right now we're going to stick to it."

"Have you seen the size of this place?"

"No, I haven't. I was completely struck blind before you led us down here," I reply sarcastically. "Of course I've seen the size of this place and I've also seen the thousands of vampires and demons that we have zero chance of fighting if we get caught walking around down here. We don't exactly blend in!"

"In case you missed the sign, it said welcome, B. We got every right to be down here as much as they do."

"Guys," Kennedy interrupts, and I look over to see her shaking her head, "whatever you two are trying not to bitch about, now really isn't the time to get into it. Let's just do what we came down here to do and get the hell out of here!"

She's got a point. With a last glance at Faith I take the lead and work my way down along the crumbling wall to the building we've been working toward, the biggest one we've come across yet. I look back and see the others staying behind a little ways—too afraid to get any closer?—but Faith is right by my side. Seems she's more than willing to do whatever it takes to get through this stakeout mission. I give her a nod and she moves to the only door and opens it slowly. She freezes and I copy her, waiting to see if anything heard her open the door. After a full minute passes with no nasty surprises, she gives me a wink and slips inside quickly. I motion to the others to stay right where they are and follow her in. From the look on all their faces, they are more than willing to stay behind.

"Definitely looks like a place for a big bad like Falken to hang out in, call home," Faith mutters under her breath as we make our way down the dark hallway. "Place seems empty right now though."

I nod as I keep all my senses on high alert, ready for anything that decides to pop out of the shadows or from behind one of the many doors we're passing by. I reach into the pocket of my jacket, making sure my stake is still tucked inside, but I'm starting to wish I brought something more than just a stake with me. We aren't dealing with a vampire; we're dealing with a half-demon, half-human hybrid. We don't even know if any weapon can hurt him, at least the demon aspect of him. I'm starting to doubt walking into this situation without trying to find out as much as we could about Falken, about this underground world and the huge demon and vampire population that live down here.

"Definitely empty," Faith says as we reach a door that's open a few inches. "Want to poke around, see if we can find anything that'll help us figure out what Falken is up to?"

"We didn't come all the way down here just to leave without at least finding something out about him. Seeing how we won't be able to find him down here, it'd be best we find out what we can."

"B, about before-"

"Okay, one thing, Faith? Now is seriously not the time to start talking about what happened between us. We'll talk about this when we get out of here."

"Yeah, y'know, whatever," she says nonchalantly, pushing the door open and motioning me forward.

I walk into the room slowly and, aside from a huge wooden desk and a big cabinet along the far wall, it's empty. Faith walks over to the desk and starts going over the papers that litter the top, letting out a groan just as I walk up beside her. Everything that's written down on the papers is written in either Latin or Spanish and I know neither of us knows either language well enough to know what we're looking at. Faith pulls out her cell from her pocket and begins taking pictures of every piece of paper on the desk.

"Gonna get Willow or Giles to translate this shit when we get back," she says quietly.

"I figured that," I reply, and I can't help rolling my eyes. I make my way over to the tall, narrow window and carefully peek out at the underground city. "Why do I get the feeling we've walked into a trap here? It can't be this easy, Faith."

"Whatever, B. Nobody is here and we ain't gonna get caught."

I'm currently looking at the masses of vampires and demons as they stroll through the street below and despite Faith's bravado I know we're damn lucky we haven't been spotted yet. I really don't know what'll happen if we're discovered down here, but if they just want to kill us outright, us versus them, then we'll lose that fight no matter how hard we try not to.

"Coming, B?"

"You done?"

"Think so, yeah. Let's get the hell outta here."

I follow Faith as we make out way back out of the building and meet up with the others. They look relieved but I know we can't leave without at least trying to figure out just who Falken is. We need to know what he looks like just so we know exactly what we're dealing with here. The others seem to have other ideas and are all ready making their way back to the stairs that lead up and out to our eventual freedom. I hesitate, hanging back a little. I want to get more information about this big bad, but I know we've been extremely lucky to not be caught so far. My common sense is screaming at me to get the hell out of here and I'm about to be left alone anyway if I don't get moving. Screw it. I catch up with the others just before the stone stairs and we make our way up quickly and quietly.

Nobody says a word on the long trek back to the mouth of the cave. When we finally step out into the cool, refreshing night air I feel a wave of relief wash over me. Faith and Kennedy are in the lead, talking quietly now as they light up and share a cigarette and I can't help but feel frustrated in a major way as I watch them. What happened between Faith and I needs to be talked about, but knowing Faith the whole talking thing—at least in any serious and productive way—won't happen any time soon if she has her way. And if the whole Faith-and-me thing is not frustrating enough I can always dwell on our mission and how we walked away basically with nothing. Grr.

"What happened down there?" Satsu asks, appearing by my side as I fall further behind the others. "You're acting strange, Buffy."

"Nothing happened," I reply as I shove my hands in the front pockets of my jeans.

"Are you sure?" Satsu asks, putting her hand on my arm and stopping me from taking another step. "Buffy, if something happened down there between you and Faith, you'd talk to me about it, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," I lie and shrug it off. "But nothing happened so can we drop it?"

"Was she giving you shit about us?"

"No," I say quickly. "Satsu, can you just drop this please? I am really not in the mood to talk about this right now."

She sighs loudly and starts walking again, catching up with Veronica and Allison and leaving me behind to dwell on what happened between Faith and I. I'm really kicking myself for even kissing her. I probably sent her a whole mess of mixed signals and screwed whatever chance we had at finally forming what could be called a long overdue friendship. To top it all off, I'm standing here obsessing over her instead of focusing on things that are actually a bit more important. I probably need to be a lot more worried about the fact that our great information gathering mission netted nothing but some pictures of unknown documents on Faith's cell phone.

I know I shouldn't feel like we walked away with nothing. We are making progress from what we had before, which was actually next to nothing, and I need to try to stay positive. All these thoughts pinballing through my head at least make the walk home go by quickly, though I am the last to reach the house. I walk inside and head to the living room and instantly feel like I've done something wrong as everyone turns to look at me. I notice that Faith, Giles, and Willow are hovering over Willow's laptop, all ready uploading the pictures Faith took, and they quickly go back to talking quietly among themselves as they read over what they can make out on the screen.

"How'd it go, Buff?" Xander asks as I sit down next to him on the couch. "Was it creepy down there? Was it everything those fabled tales of that place made it out to be?"

"Pretty much," I reply as I look across the room at Faith who has her back to me now. "You wouldn't believe the amount of vampires and demons that were down there. It was as if we'd walked into Hell, literally."

"You slay-gals are lucky you all walked away without a problem," he says with a soft smile. "Got a big situation on our hands, don't we?"

"Huge."

I can only hope that we can get through it just like we've gotten through everything else before. What's saving the world, yet again, from another big bad? That thought barely has time to take hold before I register the grim expression that has appeared on Giles' face and I have a sinking feeling this whole situation is a lot worse than we originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The cemetery is quiet as I walk slowly past the endless graves, old and new, my eyes darting around, hoping for some action tonight to take my mind off everything that's going on. The truth, though, and I'll only admit it to myself in my head, is that I can't sit in the same room as Faith without thinking about what happened between us down in the cave. We do need to talk things out, but I still don't know where to start. What happened down there just created a bigger problem and more tension between us than there ever has been before.

"Deep in thought?" Faith asks, nearly making me jump out of my skin since I didn't even hear her walk up behind me. "Gonna take that as a yes," she laughs. I shake my head and try not to look all freaked out. "Figured I'd find you here."

"I needed to get out of the house," I say, stating the obvious.

"Hear you on that," she agrees as she pulls out a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of her jean jacket and lights one. "So, we're gonna talk, aren't we? Should I start or do you wanna go on a bitch parade and tell me how everything that happened between us tonight shouldn't have happened?"

"It definitely shouldn't have happened," blurts out of my mouth. I suck in a deep breath. "It did happen, though, and I don't know how I feel about this, Faith. This is the last thing I need to worry about when we have Falken to deal with."

"And we're dealing with him, B. Bummed tonight's mission didn't go as planned, huh?"

"A little," I say, letting out a short laugh as I stare at her. "Then again, nothing ever goes according to plan when you're around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asks angrily as she narrows her eyes at me. "You trying to tell me that I fuck everything up?"

"No. You do act first and think later though. Walking into that building was careless and you-"

"Maybe so," she interrupts, "but you followed me without a second thought." I open my mouth to retort, then snap it shut again as I realize she has a point. "You know what I keep trying to figure out?"

I shrug in resignation. I know she's turning this conversation right around. It's what she does and it's why it is so hard for us to have a decent, civilized conversation together. She doesn't say anything, though, just takes a long drag of her cigarette and starts to walk away. She takes a few steps before she looks back at me and I sigh softly as I follow her over to the bench a couple feet away. She sits down and waits until I sit down next to her before she turns and looks at me.

"I keep trying to figure out why you're with her," she says finally and I look away from her and stare up at the nearly full moon in the sky. "Sure she's cute and all, but...I dunno, ain't she kinda young for you, B?"

"She's two years younger than me, Faith."

"Right. Forgot about that. Funny how I think I know all you guys and it turns out I know jack squat."

"You are never around," I point out as I turn to look at her. "Sure you're around when we need you, but you never have taken the time to be around us when we aren't out on patrol or researching."

"I do my own thing, got my own life," she says as she shrugs. I watch her as she takes a long drag of her cigarette before she looks over at me. "She your second in command 'cause you're fucking her?"

"No," I reply through gritted teeth, knowing she's trying to rile me up. "She's my second in command because she's a good fighter and she thinks before she acts."

"Unlike me."

"Unlike you," I laugh softly and she just shakes her head. "Does it bother you?"

"What part? The fact you two are fucking or the fact that she's your second in command and I ain't?"

"Both."

"What do you fuckin' think, B?"

"I don't know, you tell me, F."

"Yeah, it bothers me," she says softly. "Don't know why. Didn't bother me 'till I walked in on you two. Gotta tell you, though, that's the last thing I ever thought I'd see."

"You haven't said anything to Kennedy, have you?"

"Nah, B. Ain't my place to say anything. She might be my friend, but it ain't like I'm gonna go blab to her that you and Satsu been fucking each other for three years. How'd that happen anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Got nothing but time right now, B. Place is deader than usual tonight. Hit me," she says, then takes one last drag of her cigarette and flicks it to the ground. "Let me guess," she speaks again before I can say a word. "You two were out on patrol, started feeling the hungry and the horny and decided, hey let's deal with the horny part together. Am I right or am I right?"

I ignore the fact her voice is laced with sarcasm. I know she's really not okay with the fact that I'm with Satsu, nor is she okay with the fact that Satsu is my second in command. Looks like we're going to talk about this whether I like it or not, even if I'm not really in the mood to go into all the details. Short of pissing Faith off royally by blowing her off I don't see how I can avoid it.

"It just happened," I say as I shrug my shoulders. "It wasn't like we planned for anything to happen that night or anything."

"Never saw it coming, did you?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Always happens that way," she replies and she lights another cigarette before she looks over at me. I see that hungry look in her eyes, a look I haven't seen her have in years. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being with a woman, B. Keep up."

"Haven't you ever been with another woman before?"

"Don't turn this back on me, and yeah, been with another woman before. Got urges to satisfy and sometimes all I need is a soft body and a woman's touch."

"It's...nice," I say with a slight smile. "Very nice actually. And I cannot believe we're actually talking about this right now."

"I'd say it's a good start to a friendship if you ask me," she laughs and nudges me with her shoulder. "Not gonna ask for any intimate details here, but she do it for you or do you feel like there's something missing?"

I blink and wonder how the hell she knows how I feel sometimes. Maybe Faith and I are a lot more alike than I care to admit. I let out a soft sigh as I turn to look back up at the moon, wondering how I can even answer that question.

"I'll take that as a no," she says after a couple of minutes. "S'okay though, B. Gotta take what you can get when you can get it."

"I guess so."

"What happened between us down there, B?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I've been trying to figure it out all night."

"How's that working out?"

"It's not."

"At least we're on the same page for once," Faith muses. I lock eyes with her and we remain that way for a good couple of minutes without saying a word. "Ken was right though. Always been a boatload of sexual tension between us and what happened tonight ain't gonna make it any easier."

"When did she say that?"

"On the walk home earlier."

I roll my eyes. Despite how easy this conversation seems to be going, I'm growing frustrated and restless as the seconds tick by. I stand up and start walking, reaching for the stake in my back pocket only a few moments later as I feel that ever familiar buzz that lets me know there's a vampire near. I look back at Faith and she already has her stake in her hand and is looking around for the vampire we both know is close by. She motions for me to go the opposite way and she takes off running the way we'd come.

I watch her as she circles around and flushes the vampire out from the shadows of the trees. He looks frightened as he takes off towards me and I grin, ready for a fight. He comes to a stop a few feet in front of me, practically wetting himself in fear, and I smile at him-I still love it when a vampire is afraid of little old me.

"Slayer," he squeaks as he starts to back up but Faith is right there and grabs a hold of him. "Slayers," he corrects himself and looks around as if he's looking for another vampire, or ten, to come back him up. "Hardly seems like a fair fight with two against one."

"Nobody ever said it had to be fair, buddy," Faith chuckles as she keeps a hold on him. "All yours if you want him, B."

"Gee thanks, Faith."

"Thought you could use a bit of action, blow off some tension," she smirks and the vampire just looks at me in confusion. "What? It's true, ain't it?"

"Look, I'm sure we can work something out that doesn't involve you fighting me," the vampire says as he struggles to get out of Faith's vice-like grip. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You're on our territory," Faith states as she winks at me. "Just you being here is wrong all by itself. Ain't that right, B?"

"Right," I smirk as I slowly approach the vampire. "What do you say we make this quick?"

"I can't talk my way out of this, can I?"

I look at Faith and we both laugh. She shoves the vampire towards me and I start off easily, throwing a right hook to its face which staggers it back a couple of steps. Faith comes in, more than willing to take over. I watch in amusement as she knocks him around a little until I realize this vampire isn't fighting back. They _always_ fight back. Something is definitely off and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I realize this vampire is just the bait.

"Faith," I say, distracting her from beating the vampire to a bloody pulp. "Just dust him."

"Why? We was having fun, weren't we, buddy?" Faith asks. She lifts the vampire to its feet and stares into its face but he moans as his head rolls back. Faith laughs, then stakes him before he even says a word. "What's up, B? Couldn't even let me have a bit of fun there?"

"It's a trap," I say in a hushed whisper. "He wasn't fighting back. Don't you find that strange and rather suspicious?"

"Shit," she says under her breath. Sure enough, we both turn to see a group of vampires headed our way. They are carrying weapons, mostly swords and baseball bats from what I can see. "We're outnumbered, B."

"No kidding, Faith."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Run?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get the hell outta here," she replies, and before the words are even finished I'm sprinting for all I'm worth with Faith right behind me.

We run out of the cemetery and through the quiet streets, not stopping and not looking back until we reach the house. The doors are locked and there's no time for me to dig out my key from my pocket. Faith is already one step ahead of me, climbing up the vines that grow up the side of the house and to my bedroom window. I look back and see the group of vampires getting closer before I follow her as quickly as I can. She's already inside by the time I make it up there and she grabs onto my hand, pulls me in, and slams the window shut behind me.

We're both panting heavily and gasping for breath as we look out the window at the vampires that are now surrounding the house. I look over at her when I realize I can feel her eyes burning into me. I try to move away from her, unable to stand being so close to her especially after what happened earlier, but she grabs onto my hips and holds me there, her eyes locking with mine as she leans in for a kiss. I can hear the reasonable part of my brain telling me to resist her, to push her back, to put a stop to this, but reasonable brain has all but disappeared. Libido and body are so much stronger right now and I kiss her back, hard.

"Faith...what are we...what are we doing?" I ask, breaking away from her lips, as hard as it is.

"Well, looks like we're kissing, B," she chuckles and it sends shivers through my whole body.

"I realize that," I laugh and I push her away from me, trying to regain whatever is left of my self-control. "But why are we? I mean...we should be talking about this, not..."

"Not wanting to ravish each other like two dogs in heat?" Faith laughs as she wriggles her eyebrows at me. I just scoff and realize that this is the last thing we should be doing right now. Welcome back, reasonable brain. "Oh come on, B. Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like?"

"No," I lie as I look back out the window and down at the vampires that are surrounding the house. "We shouldn't be doing this, Faith. It's wrong. I'm with Satsu and we got what, a dozen or so vampires surrounding the house right now? We need to take them out. Now."

"Stay right here," she says quickly before she nearly runs out of the room. I keep my eyes on the vampires surrounding the house and she comes back a minute later with two crossbows. "Target practice," she smirks. I catch the crossbow she tosses to me on her way to the window. "You comin', B?"

I nod and follow her out the window onto the roof. The first handful of vampires don't even know what's coming as the wooden bolts pierce their hearts and they turn to dust instantly. I find it nearly impossible to focus as I hear Faith breathe heavily in excitement. She loves using the crossbow probably as much as she loves having sex-that's something she told me years ago during a slow night on patrol. I hold back and watch her lick her lips as she aims, my body definitely reacting to her intensity as she squeezes the trigger.

I shake off the stupor I've fallen into and help her dust the last of the vampires. She raises a hand, smirking, and I give her a high five. She then turns to the window and I follow her back inside, feeling on the one hand incredibly drained and yet at the same time I can feel the adrenaline coursing its way almost violently through my body. The last half an hour has been nothing short of crazy, one thing happening after the other and making my head hurt slightly just from thinking about it. I place the crossbow on the floor and close my eyes as I lean against the windowsill. I can feel Faith's eyes on me, and I can hear her heart racing wildly as she moves closer to me.

"It's not so wrong, B," she whispers as I feel her grab onto my hips gently. "I know you're with Satsu, but she can't make you feel the way I know I can. Just give me a chance, B. Gimme this chance to prove to you that you're missing something in your life. Already know I'm the best you'll ever have. Let me prove it to you."

A whimper escapes me as I open my eyes and stare straight into hers. She's really doing a number on me and despite the fact I'm trying not to feel this way, I feel myself falling for her. Hard. I just can't resist her any more, don't want to, it's so easy to give in to her and I kiss her-softly at first, but the kiss quickly gets out of hand the second I feel her tongue slide across my lips, wanting more. I glide my fingers through her soft hair, holding her close as I kiss her deeply and press my body hard into hers. Her hands disappear from my hips only to grip my ass a second later, keeping me from pulling away as she manoeuvres me slowly away from the window and towards the bed.

My head is spinning as we fall back onto the bed and yet I can't stop kissing her, I don't _want_ to stop kissing her. Not yet. I know I should, but the reasonable part of my brain is once again buried under the lust and hormones as Faith's hands slide under my shirt and run up my back slowly. I feel my body shiver and I moan softly into her mouth as her fingers reach the clasp on my bra. Whoa. It feels like we just went from zero to sixty in two seconds flat and it's time to put on the brakes. I pull away from her lips, sighing as I pull her hands out from under my shirt before she can take this as far as I know she will. As soon as I do that I can almost see something inside of her spark and before I know it she's flipped me over and she's on top, now completely in control of the situation and me.

I open my mouth to speak, to tell her to stop, but her lips are on mine in an instant. A moment later she grabs my hands and pins them against the mattress. It sounds like she actually growls as she thrusts her hips hard against mine and a wave of arousal shoots through every inch of my body. She gently bites my lower lip then breaks away and pulls back enough to stare down at me. I see a bit of doubt in her eyes and I can tell she's holding her breath waiting for me to say something. Waiting for me to tell her I want this as much as she does. To tell her this is all right. I inwardly laugh at myself because I'm having trouble forming coherent thoughts right now, much less words.

I thrust my hips up into hers, letting her know how incredibly turned on I am, and the message is sent loud and clear, no words required. I just wish this didn't feel every bit as wrong as it does right.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything seems to fall into my hands in this very moment. I can't tear my eyes away from Faith and I can feel her heart beating almost in time to my own. I'm nervous-beyond nervous-and I have every right to be. I have my doubts too and I know that everything about this is wrong, but oh so right at the same time. Faith was right when she said there's something missing in my life. _She_ is what is missing in my life and I'm just now starting to figure it out.

"You okay, B?"

I nod my head slowly while staring at her lips. Nobody has ever kissed me the way she has and I can't quite get enough. My brain is screaming at me 'stop, retreat' over and over, but I'm not interested in paying attention to that at all. I'm not sure I even _can_. While I technically might have some control over what's happening here, realistically...well, there's just no way I can stop what's happening.

"You sure?" Faith asks softly as she lets go of my hands, bringing one of hers up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ears.

"I'm sure."

I can feel all my thoughts and worries about Satsu, about Falken-about everything, really-just fading away. She's just staring at me and I feel like I could get lost in her eyes. I'm kinda surprised that Faith hasn't just jumped me hard and fast already, but she seems to be stalling and I don't quite know why. I know this is wrong, but god...I rake my nails down her back and thrust my hips against hers and suddenly I just don't care any more. I'm not even real sure how we got to this point but my body doesn't seem to be complaining at all.

I can't figure out why I'm suddenly so overwhelmed by her. Maybe the run from the cemetery has my adrenaline rushing, maybe it's the feel of power from taking out every last vampire that had the house surrounded. Maybe it's something else I'm not even aware of. Whatever it is, it's busted right through all the pent-up sexual tension I've managed to ignore all these years. Now that I'm seeing it clearly I have to wonder why the hell it's taken me so _long_ to see it. Obviously others have, so why didn't I? Am I the very last to know? That's just-

"Deep in thought again, B?" Faith interrupts my internal ramble.

"Yeah. I seem to be doing that a lot lately," I laugh softly and she only smiles down at me. It's a smile that completely melts my heart. All my thoughts about why this is happening have brought me back down to earth a little bit, though, and I really need to put a stop to this before I do something I'll regret in the morning. "Faith, maybe we shouldn't-"

"Figured," she says quietly, her voice heavy with disappointment. "If you don't want this, B, I ain't gonna push it. Ain't one to force someone to do something they don't wanna do."

"If we do this," I start and inhale sharply as she slowly moves off of me. "What'll it mean, Faith?"

"Definitely not what you want it to mean, B. Shit, this is a fucked up mistake. Shouldn't have even pulled this shit with you," she says angrily as she gets up from the bed and heads for the door. "See you in the mornin'. Bright and early."

"What? Wait," I call out to her in a hushed whisper as I leap up from the bed and try to stop her from leaving. "Faith, how did we go from almost fucking to this?"

"It was a fuckin' mistake. Read all those mixed signals you keep sending me all wrong. Ain't nothing new. Just go to sleep, Buffy."

I grab her and pull her away from the door, making sure I lock it quickly before I nearly throw her up against it. "It isn't a mistake," I say through gritted teeth. "You can't start something like this and not finish it! You wanted me to give you a chance to let you prove to me that I'm missing something in my life and news flash, Faith, I'm already starting to see just what that is."

"I can't give you what you want, B. I can't fall in love with you. I can't show up with roses and do the whole romance thing. I can't be with you and just you. I don't work that way and you know that."

"I don't want any of that."

"You just want to fuck? No strings attached?" Faith asks as her eyebrow goes up in question. I nod my head slowly as I look her in the eye. "I don't believe you. You are relationship gal. You need something more than just a fuck."

"You don't know what I need," I say softly. I reach out to run my hands over her hips and then trace my fingers over the soft skin just below the hem of her shirt. "I don't even know what I need or want right now. I just know I want to keep doing what we were doing five minutes ago."

I get the feeling that I'm going to have to be the one to lead us into this. It'd be easier if I didn't feel so damn nervous all of a sudden, but this is _Faith_. She's the last person I ever thought I'd have these kinds of lusty feelings for but there is definitely no denying that she's sexy, beautiful, and downright irresistible. The more I just touch her, as subtle as it is, and stare into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, the more nervous I get. I wish she would just get her shit together, be the Faith I know she usually is when it comes to sex and just take my ass already. It almost seems like she's as nervous as I am right now. Is that why she's holding herself back? Does she also have all these doubts and issues trying to take her over?

Then it happens: something inside of her changes, almost like a switch has been thrown, and before I can blink her lips are on mine, kissing me hungrily as she begins to lead us backwards towards the bed. It feels like a whirlwind as our hands nearly tear off each other's clothes before we even make it to the edge of the bed. Faith grabs me and holds me close to her, our bodies pressed so close it feels as if we're almost one. We don't even stop kissing as Faith gently urges me down on the bed. Her hands seem to be everywhere at once and yet she isn't touching me how I'm craving just yet. She's teasing, still holding herself back, just not nearly as much as before.

I run my hands down the length of her back, feeling her muscles ripple slightly under my touch and I grab onto her firm ass and force her hips down into mine. She grunts as I spread my legs for her and I can feel her closely shaved pussy barely brushing up against mine. I move a hand away from her ass and in between our bodies. She stops kissing me, pulling back slightly as she inhales and practically holds her breath as my fingers lightly brush over her pussy lips. If I ever imagined what it'd be like with Faith, it definitely wouldn't be like this. It wouldn't be soft, slow, sensual even. It would've been fast and hard, a wham bam thank you ma'am kind of deal.

"Touch me," I whisper against her lips as I slide my fingers over her pussy, feeling how wet she's getting and feeling her clit throb against the tips of my fingers as I circle over it slowly.

I don't want to beg for her to touch me, but I'm almost there when she finally moves to hover slightly over me and lightly cups my cheek with her left hand. She doesn't take her eyes off of me as she runs her hand down my neck, over my collarbone and slowly-too slowly-over my breasts. My nipples harden as she circles one and then the other with her thumb and she smirks as she dips her head down and wraps her lips around one and sucks, hard. I arch up into her mouth, feeling a flood of wetness pool between my legs. Then to my surprise she reaches down and pulls my hand away from her.

"Faith-"

"Shh," she whispers against my skin and lifts her head to look up at me. "Just let me."

She trails her lips down across my stomach and I can do nothing as I look down at her, watching as she closes her eyes and licks around my bellybutton slowly. Every inch of skin her lips and tongue touch feels like it's on fire and I try not to think about how it's never been like this with Satsu as she moves her lips over my hip bones, nipping at the skin as she spreads my legs wider. My hands instantly find their way to her hair as she settles between my legs and breathes over my pussy, her lips barely an inch away.

She plants several light kisses on the insides of my thighs before her tongue sneaks out for a quick taste. I hear her moan softly as I feel her fingers moving over my pussy, teasing my hole for a moment before going on to circle my throbbing, aching clit. My heart is racing, my body aching for more and I can't take my eyes off her as she eases her tongue deep inside of me. My hips begin to move involuntarily, rising slightly in time to her tongue as she fucks me slowly at first. I can't believe how close I am, how quickly she's bringing me over the edge. It feels like I'm drowning in pleasure and my whole body begins to shake as the orgasm that's quickly building unexpectedly takes me over.

I have to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming out her name. I throw my head back and close my eyes tightly, seeing stars as she continues to fuck me with her tongue. I don't have any chance to come down from my high before I feel myself coming again, hard and fast. She still doesn't stop and I can tell she just loves how easy and quickly she's making me come. I'm breathing heavily, finding it hard to calm down long enough to take a deep breath, when she finally decides to let me come down. She places a final light kiss over my clit and then I can feel her moving up my body slowly. It takes me a few more moments to open my eyes and when I do, she's smiling down at me.

"Damn, you were really worked up, B."

"I still am," I admit easily, smiling right back at her. It's crazy because this feels like this isn't the first time we've done this together. It feels so natural, so right.

"Coulda stayed down there all night."

"I wouldn't have minded," I laugh, watching her as she shakes her head in amusement before kissing my forehead and then moving to lie next to me. "Tired?"

"Exhausted."

Does that mean that she's done, that she's gotten her fill just by getting me off? I roll over onto my side and lightly run my hand over her shoulder, the tension I can plainly feel in her body telling me all I need to know. She needs to come too. I can not only feel it as I move closer to her, I can see it in her eyes. I feel a little more nervous than I did before, worried I can't get her off, that I'll end up looking like some kind of amateur compared to her and what she's used to. I kiss her softly, feeling her smile against my lips as I roll us over until I'm on top.

"Feelin' not so exhausted anymore," Faith chuckles softly as she wraps her arms around me. I just give her a look and she laughs again. "What, B? Not one to talk when you're naked with a hot chick like me?"

"I have much better uses for my mouth right now," I reply coyly as I bypass her lips and lick down her neck, feeling her pulse jump under my tongue.

I whimper softly at the taste of her skin and feel a flood of arousal course wildly through my body. I'm no longer nervous or afraid of doing this with Faith. It's far too late to back out now, far too late for any regrets and any doubts. I let my lips and tongue explore her body, following the soft curve of her breasts with the tip of my tongue. I breathe over her semi-erect nipple, watching it harden under my gaze before I wrap my lips around it and suck gently. Her soft, breathy moans are turning me on and I keep it slow despite the fact that I want to ravish her completely.

I know as soon as I make my way down her body and settle between her legs that trying to be friends after this is going to be impossibly hard. Really, _really_ hard.

"Fuck," she hisses as I lick over her wet slit and wrap my lips around her throbbing, swollen clit.

She tastes amazing and I fight the urge to tell her just that. Words don't seem to want to form and I can't seem to take my lips away from her anyway. I still feel a little nervous, excited and so beyond turned on that I can't seem to stop wriggling as I move my tongue from her clit down to her hole. I feel her thread her fingers through my hair, but just as I'm loving that feeling she pulls me away from her. I look up at her in confusion to find her staring at me and licking her lips.

"Turn around," she whispers huskily as she tugs gently on my hair before letting go.

I move slowly to turn around and straddle her face, inhaling sharply as she licks along my slit without hesitation. I copy her move for more, lick for lick and it isn't long-seconds really-before she's squirming beneath me and moaning against my pussy, the vibrations sending me off and spiralling as I come against her face. I have to hold onto her thighs tightly as she comes hard to keep her from clamping them shut against my head but I don't stop, not even when I hear her whimper and take her mouth away from my pussy. When she comes a second time, I turn around and lie next to her, watching her as she keeps her eyes clamped shut, her breathing erratic and her skin shining under the soft light of the moon streaming in through the open window.

"Goddamn," she whispers as she turns to look at me. "You were right about having better uses for that mouth of yours."

I laugh shyly as I drape my arm over her stomach and rest my head on her shoulder. There's silence hanging heavily between us now and it feels awkward. I wonder if she's wanting to leave, if I should roll away from her and let her get up. She's not exactly one to stick around after the deed is done. She has her arm around me, though, and her fingers are lightly tracing up and down my spine so it doesn't seem like she's too intent on moving away just yet.

"That was somethin' else, B."

"Yeah," I nod my head in agreement. "It really was."

"It ever like that with you and-"

"Don't. Don't say her name right now, Faith."

"Sorry," she mumbles under her breath. "Didn't mean to make things all fuckin' tense and awkward right now."

"It's already tense and awkward without saying anything," I point out. "But I'm okay with this."

"Are you?" Faith smiles a little as I nod my head. "Good, 'cause after tonight, don't think I'll be able to stay away from you. Still can't give you what you want, B. Strictly a friends with benefits deal is all I'm after. And if you don't want it, I guess I could deal with that."

"You...I uh...I don't know if I can do this again," I stammer and I move away from her quickly.

"Figured," she sighs as she sits up slowly and looks over at me. "It's 'cause of you and Satsu, ain't it?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't love her, do you?"

"That's not the point!" I say in a hushed whisper, feeling myself growing angry despite how good and satisfied I feel right now. "I just cheated on her, Faith. This was great and all, but it's not helping me feel any better about being a...a slut."

"One roll in the sack with me and you're calling yourself a slut," she chuckles dryly. I sit silently, watching as she gets up from the bed and grabs her clothes from the floor. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted this as much as I fuckin' did, B. You wouldn't have gone through with it if you didn't and you sure as fuck wouldn't have stopped me when I tried to leave."

I feel the tears spring to my eyes as I watch her get dressed slowly. One minute I'm okay with this happening between us and the next I feel like complete shit. Once Faith pulls her shirt on she looks down at me for a moment then leans down to give me the softest kiss I can ever remember receiving.

"Don't wanna fight with you over this, B. Don't wanna ruin what we just shared together by bringing in reality. What happened here tonight, it was fuckin' intense. You know where to find me if you want another go."

She leaves me sitting here with my mouth open in slight shock. I watch her leave and shut the door quietly behind her and I have a flood of thoughts rushing through my head, thoughts I really shouldn't be having right now and thoughts that I'm not ready to be having. I shouldn't feel this way about Faith. I shouldn't be falling for her like this when I'm with Satsu. I know she'll never give me what I want, what I've only just barely admitted to myself that I want, so why can't I let go of the thoughts of being with her instead of with Satsu?

I get myself together and get out of bed. I throw on a pair of clean panties, a pair of shorts and pull on an old t-shirt. I'm exhausted, but if I try to sleep I'll just lie awake for the rest of the night thinking about everything that just happened between Faith and I. I pull my hair back into a loose ponytail as I walk over to the window and look out at the moon still high above in the sky. I climb out and sit down, feeling the soft breeze blowing across my damp, clammy skin.

I've lost track of how long I've been sitting out here when Faith climbs out the window and sits down next to me. We say nothing as we sit there and watch the sunrise together. I don't even know why she came back and why she's sitting here next to me. We seem to be having a silent conversation, every breath that we take saying words neither of us can ever say. I hold my breath when she reaches for my hand and intertwines our fingers. We sit that way for a little while, then she finally lets go of my hand to light a cigarette. I tear my eyes away from the brilliant sunrise to look over at her and find myself completely mesmerized by how relaxed and carefree she looks right now.

"How you think shit is gonna go down with Falken?"

"I don't know," I reply, a little surprised. I didn't expect her to talk about our newest big bad when there were much bigger issues to deal with. "I guess we'll find out soon enough though, won't we?"

"We aren't all gonna walk away from this."

"I know. It's the life of a Slayer, unfortunately."

"We're gonna need more," she states simply as she turns to look at me. "What we got ain't enough and we both know it, B. We need an army to fight this asshole."

"We'll get our army, Faith. We'll fight this; we'll fight Falken and end this before it gets out of hand. Before he unleashes Hell on earth."

"Damn right we will. How many times are we gonna have to save the world before the world doesn't need saving anymore?"

"I don't know," I shrug and I watch her as she shakes her head and takes a long drag of her cigarette. "As long as there's evil in the world, it'll always need saving. We're the only ones that can do it, but hey, at least I'm not the only one with the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"That definitely takes a bit of the edge off, doesn't it?" Faith laughs as she winks at me. "Fucking takes the edge off too and it's pretty clear you figured that out since Sunnydale."

I roll my eyes, but I can't fight the smile that slips out. Even after what has just transpired between us, something is definitely different. The longer I stare at her, the more I realize that I really don't know her at all. Everything I do know about her, it's all just a façade, a cover for who she really is inside. I begin to realize why we've never been able to be friends after all these years. I want her. And I know she wants me, but she's just too chicken shit to admit it.

And once she does admit it, I know my relationship with Satsu will end then and there, that is if it hasn't fallen apart before that does happen. The crossroads I'm at now is really beginning to make sense and I know whatever path I do choose to take, both will lead me right to Faith whether we're ready for this or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I feel so drained, emotionally and physically, as I sit at the kitchen table and try to listen to what Giles is talking about. I can't quite seem to take my eyes off of Faith either as she sits on the counter next to the stove, talking quietly to Kennedy as they both sip on a beer. It might not be barely noon, but that doesn't stop either of them from drinking. I'm almost relieved that Satsu, Veronica, Allison and a few of the other Slayers have gone out for the day. I don't think I can even look at Satsu right now without the guilt of what happened between me and Faith showing on my face and in my eyes.

My heart flutters every time Faith looks over at me and smiles a little. This is so not helping me pay any attention to the important conversation going on right now either. Willow keeps looking over at me too, and I know she's just dying to ask me what's going on with me today. I snap out of it long enough to look over at a very bemused looking Giles.

"Were you paying any attention to anything I just said, Buffy?"

"Uh, no?"

"And why is that?" Giles asks calmly.

"Didn't sleep last night and my head is in this whole other place right now." I reply and it's the truth, just a string of the truth and all I'm willing to share. "What were you saying, Giles?"

"I was saying how I think you and Faith should go back down into the cave and find Falken. It's imperative that we know exactly what he looks like right now. We cannot do anything until we know just who he is."

"We'll go tonight," I say as I look over at Faith, who just nods her head and brings her bottle of beer up to her lips and takes a swig. "Did you guys happen to figure out anything from those pictures Faith took?"

"There isn't much, just a vague timeline of events, a diary of sorts, leading up until just a few short days ago," he replies and he smiles over at Rachel as she joins us at the table. "There are clues that he plans to open the Hellmouth right here in Cleveland first and from the research I've done earlier this morning, he needs a blood sacrifice to be able to open the seal."

"But? I'm sensing a big but here," Willow says and I can't help but laugh. She turns to look at me and starts laughing too. "You are laughing because I said big but, aren't you?"

"There is a catch," Giles says, trying not to laugh at our innocent yet juvenile joke. "If Falken indeed decides to open the Hellmouth here, according to the ritual, he'll need the blood of a Slayer."

"Am I the only one thinking that the whole 'blood of a Slayer' thing is way too cliché and getting way too old?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "The same goes for all those vampires and demons who want to either take over the world, end the world, or make a literal Hell on earth. Can't they just give up and just stick to killing and maiming and doing whatever else they like to do?"

"Nobody ever said they are civilized beings, B. Gotta hand it to them though. They do have goals in life, a purpose. That purpose is being a major pain in our asses," Faith says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes at that and let out a soft sigh as I look back over at Giles. "So, what are we going to do then? Just go down, figure out who Falken is and come back home and come up with a new plan?"

Giles nods and I sigh again. If only it was ever that easy. I want to tell him there's a good chance we might not get out of there without attracting attention to ourselves. Faith isn't exactly stealthy and I don't know if I can handle being alone with her right now after last night. But I don't say a word and decide that there's probably nothing else that we can do right now. Giles usually knows best. Except when he doesn't.

As the others began to leave the kitchen, Willow gave me a look that said 'we need to talk' and motioned for me to follow her out to the backyard. Despite the heat of the hot midday sun, we sat on the patio around the large table and she stared at me long and hard, almost as if she was thinking of what she was going to say before she said a word. I kept trying to keep Faith off my mind since I can't always trust Willow not to get inside my head and listen to my thoughts. She only ever does it when she knows something is bothering me.

"So, what's up?" Willow asks casually as she cocks her head to the side and waits for me to answer her. "No, don't tell me," she stops me before I can. "There's major tension between you and Faith, more so than usual. Did something happen?"

"Define something."

"Ooh boy," Willow replies, looking a little excited and angry at the same time, if that's even possible and it is when it comes to her. "Spill. Tell me everything."

"Where do I even start?"

"How about the beginning?"

"Shouldn't we be more focused on Falken instead of my sex life?"

Oops. I shouldn't have said that. I feel my face burn in embarrassment as Willow's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"You...you and Faith? _You_ had _sex_ with _Faith_?"

"Can you say it any louder? I don't think that old lady Mrs. Higginson down the street heard you."

"When did this happen? How did this happen? What about Satsu?"

"Will..."

"Oh you are not backing out of this one, missy. You are going to tell me everything," she says firmly and she shakes her head at me. "I can't believe you had sex with Faith!"

I am beyond mortified and rather angry with her now because as soon as those words left her mouth, Kennedy strolled out the back door with a very amused smirk on her face as she sat down at the table with us.

"Who had sex with Faith?"

I shoot Willow a glare that warns her not to say a word, but apparently Kennedy knows how to read minds because her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline as she looks at me. I bury my face into my hands, trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing furiously.

"Buffy?" Kennedy asks after a moment and I take my hands away from my face. "Seriously? When the hell did this happen?"

"Please don't say anything to anyone," I say quietly. "Kenny, please don't."

"This is just..." Kennedy trails off and shakes her head as she opens the beer she'd brought out with her. "This is just fucking epic, you realize that?"

I know there's no way to get out of this conversation and as much as I want to walk away, I'm not that much of a coward. I laugh nervously as Kennedy casually puts her arm over my shoulders as she moves her chair closer to me and she gives me a smirk that tells me she is going to dive right in there and demand details I do not want to tell anyone, much less her.

"So, are you playing on our team now?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on, Buffy. You can't sleep with Faith and not be playing on our team! If you two weren't going back down in the caves tonight, I'd say its cause for celebration!"

"She's not the first," I say under my breath as I shove her arm off of me.

"No? But you haven't been with anyone in what, three years? Did you have some sapphic adventures we don't know about?"

"Kenny, do yourself a favour and just drop it," I say defiantly as I cross my arms over my chest.

"It's not every day you walk out to hear the words 'sex with Faith' and find out it's you, of all people," she chuckles softly and Willow smacks her across the arm. "What Will? Sure, sex and Faith is a normal thing, but with Buffy?"

"Me of all people? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask, not sure if I should be amused, angry or offended by that comment.

"It's just that you are _Buffy_," she states as if it's a well-known fact. "You are emotionally closed off. You haven't been with anyone for as long as I've known you. From what I remember you telling us years ago when we'd gone out drinking and you let drunk Buffy out to play, you told us that sex had to mean something and not just some random fuck. I believe you also said that Spike doesn't count."

"I am not emotionally closed off!"

"You are," Willow says softly and she winces a little as I whip my head around to look at her. "Buffy, you are emotionally closed off. Just look at your relationship with Riley. You were never in love with him, you never allowed yourself to love him. And look at your relationship with Sat-"

"What?" Kennedy laughed as she looked over at Willow then back at me. "You are fucking Satsu too? This is turning out to be one helluva great day!"

"Oh god, kill me," I mutter under my breath as I bury my face into my hands again. "Kennedy I swear to god if you tell anyone any of this, I will personally kill you."

She laughs again and I'm starting to see just why she and Faith are such close friends. I don't know why I haven't seen it before and I realize there's a lot of things I haven't seen until I've really begun to open my eyes recently. It's as if I've been looking at everything and everyone around me through a glass wall, seeing only what I want to see through all the distortions said glass has. The same goes for when it comes to Faith. To say that last night didn't throw me off balance in an understatement. My brain hasn't stopped replaying every moment over and over again.

"So," Kennedy says as soon as she stops laughing. "Who else knows about you and Satsu?"

"Just Will and Faith."

"That's it?"

"That's it," I reply softly and I find my embarrassment fading and feel myself start to relax a little. "Kenny, I swear if you say a word to anyone else..."

"You'll kill me. Got the memo already, Buffy. Surprised you haven't realized this by now, but I don't go and gossip. That's just not me. So now that we've gotten this news out of the way, I actually came out here to talk to you about Falken. Years ago when I was living in New York, before I came to Sunnydale as a Potential, there were rumours."

"What kind of rumours?" I ask, my curiosity now piqued and rather relieved she was changing the whole subject completely. "Rumours about Falken?"

"He used to run some underground club just outside of the city, was real popular with the emo kids. Back then, he looked like a kid himself, nothing more than some sixteen year old with shaggy hair, bad skin, lanky as fuck. Dude could've used a good meal or two back then," she laughs as takes a swig of her beer before she continues. "There were rumours that he had power, like real power. Like magic. Nobody really believed it, they thought it was all those druggies tripping out and getting paranoid and what not. He swayed a lot of the kids into joining some kind of a cult. It was a few months before the regulars at that club started to turn up missing. Starting to think now that they just didn't go missing and that he didn't just kill them off."

"But he isn't a vampire, so if they didn't go missing and didn't end up dead, what happened to them?" Willow asks and Kennedy just shrugs nonchalantly.

"My guess? Guy like Falken, he probably has vamps working for him and had them turned. Sired, whatever you want to call it. I don't know really, I didn't really think about this until Faith and I got talking this morning about her run-in with Falken. When we first found out about him, the name sounded so familiar. I got in touch with an old friend of mine back in New York and she's the one who brought him up and told me that the old rumours are floating around again."

"Why didn't you say anything inside?" I ask her, knowing that Giles would be really pissed to find out that she's known about Falken for far longer than we all have.

"Not sure. Didn't think I had any information that would help us in finding him now. Like Rachel said, his appearance changes. Who the hell know what he looks like now. For all we know, he could be some old man or some little kid, like that Anointed One. Maybe he isn't even a he anymore. He could be some drop dead gorgeous woman with a great set of tits and a killer smile."

I'll never understand how we can go from talking about my personal life, to talking about our newest big bad and then in all seriousness of the moment, completely burst into giggles like a bunch of kids who had just heard the dirtiest joke ever. It made me feel slightly better about Willow and Kennedy finding out about what happened between Faith and I. It didn't make me feel okay with it though, unfortunately.

I knew I had a lot of thinking to do, but me and thinking sure don't mix when we have a big bad we need to deal with like yesterday. The kind of thinking I need to do needs to wait until after we put a stop to whatever Falken has planned. It's the kind of thinking I need to do after I've had a decent and full night's sleep, something that feels like I haven't had in months despite the downtime we'd all just had. I think back to a few nights ago when I was sitting out in the rain for hours just thinking and how everything since then fell into place. It's crazy-and it's not-how much has happened in just a few short days. I should be used to life changing on a whim, but it's not something you just get used to no matter how often things change this way.

Taking the advice of my tired mind, I went to my room and tried to get some sleep, praying to the gods I know don't exist that I didn't have those dreams again. All I wanted, all I needed was a couple hours of sleep. It was far too much to ask for when I couldn't seem to find an off switch for the thoughts running through my mind.

* * *

I walk behind Faith as we approach the entrance to the cave. The sun is about to set and I'd slept away most of the day, tossing and turning, but nevertheless managing to get a few solid hours of much needed sleep. Faith hasn't said a word to me since we left the house and it is making me nervous and angry. I wonder what is going through her mind right now, especially after last night, but I know better than to know that she's thinking of it. She can't give me what I want and it didn't mean what I wanted it to mean. It was just sex, a roll in the sack. Nothing more.

Just thinking of that was making me really angry at her and its taking all the willpower I have not to stop her from walking and punch her repeatedly in the face just to let off a little steam. That's all past us seeing how we haven't come to blows since Sunnydale. But what happened between us last night just sent us to places I don't think I'm quite ready to be right now. Especially not with Faith.

"What's the hold up, B? Come on," she urges as she leads the way into the cave and turns around and waits for me to follow her. "You ain't scared, are you?"

"No," I reply hesitantly as I follow her inside the dark mouth of the cave.

I'm furious and I know she knows I am. I don't know if she knows _why_ I am, but believe me when I say she'll be hearing about this at one point or another tonight. I shouldn't be so worked up over this and I know I shouldn't let feelings and emotions come into play. This is _Faith_ after all and everything about what I am feeling towards her is a world of wrong. But I keep wondering why it feels so right, why it feels like this is the way it should be between us instead of the way it's always been.

My eyes adjust to the darkness of the passageway as we quietly and quickly make our way down. I need to stop these thoughts from clouding my mind, it's dangerous for me not to have all my senses on high alert in a place like this where we have no chance of getting out alive if we're caught down here. I should be focused on finding Falken, focused on staying out of sight of any vampires and demons that come our way. I shouldn't be focused on the fact that, even in the darkness, I can't seem to take my eyes off of Faith's ass. Which, by the way, look amazing in those skin-tight jeans she decided to wear tonight. I speed up, walking by her side inside of behind her and she stops me as we reach the wider part of the passageway.

"Before you say anything, I know now is not the time to talk about it, but we need to talk about it."

"It?" I ask, not having a clue what she's getting at. "Do you mean talk about what happened last night?"

She only nods before she continues walking. We say nothing more as we approach the same set of stone stairs that lead down into the Hell city below. It's far too quiet down here compared to last night and I let her take the lead, sticking to the shadows, behind walls and buildings, as we make our way to the same building we'd strolled into last night without a second thought. I don't know why or when exactly I decided to grab onto her hand, but the feel of her hand in mine, our fingers intertwined, felt so natural and not out of place as it should be. If she minded, she didn't show it, nor did she take her hand away from mine as we crouched behind the crumbling wall, looking and listening for anything that would come our way and blow our cover.

We make our way inside the building and she stops me as we reach the same door of the room we'd gone in before. I listen and hear voices on the other side, a man and a woman speaking in what I'm guessing is a mix of Latin and Spanish. It's too late for us to run out of there before our cover is blown and the door flies open and a man, a boy really, instantly has a hold of us by the back of our necks.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you two would grace me with your presence," he says, laughing as he drags us inside the room and throws us as if we're nothing more than ragdolls across the floor. "I don't think I need to do any proper introductions, Slayers. Vivienne? Why don't you get the shackles we use for intruders, I mean, _distinguished_ guests."

Yeah, I think we definitely found our big bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I don't know when I'd been knocked out, but when I come to, I'm shackled to a wall and Faith is right next to me, still out cold. The room is damp and dark and I try to make out where we are and I know we're still inside the building. I can hear voices not too far away, voices that without a doubt belonged to Falken and the woman that was with him, Vivienne.

"Faith?" I say softly as I nudge her leg with mine. "Faith, wake up."

"Ugh god, my head," she groans softly after a moment, but doesn't open her eyes. "Jesus, how much did I drink last night?"

"You didn't drink last night," I state softly, trying to stay calm and patient. "Faith, open your eyes."

"The fuck?" Faith mutters as she opens her eyes and looks around the room before looking over at me. "Jesus, I thought I was dreaming again. Just as fucked up as those dreams I been having lately."

I try to gain some leverage to break free of the shackles around my wrists and feet, but the more I struggle, the more the rough metal digs into my skin. I look over at Faith, watching her as she tries to do the same and she lets out a frustrated growl as she gives up.

"The hell is going on, B?"

"I don't know, but I think it's a pretty safe guess to say we're being held captive by our newest big bad," I reply sarcastically. Faith sighs and I know she's delirious. How many times can a girl be knocked out before she slips into another coma? "You okay, Faith?"

"Fuckin' peachy considering, you know the whole situation of being shackled to a wall in a fuckin' underground Hell city!"

She's freaking out. I've never seen her freak out like this and something tells me I'm going to see a lot more of this side of her. I move a little closer to her, the chain attached to the shackles gave me just enough slack to move right next to her. She was shaking and gritting her teeth and she seemed a little more than surprised when she turned to look at me.

"What're you doing, B?"

I reach for her hands and tug on the shackles around her wrists, trying to break them. "Isn't it obvious? I'm _trying_ to get us out of here."

"Already know we ain't getting outta these," she mutters softly as she licks over her lips and I'm suddenly very aware how close I am to her. "There's some kind of magic mojo on these things, B. Don't waste your effort on this shit."

"So, what are we supposed to do then, Faith?"

"Dunno, B. You seem like 'plan-girl' right now, you tell me," she snaps and I lean back against the wall and shake my head slowly. "Look, neither of us want to be here right now. Shoulda known we were gonna walk into nothing but trouble down here."

"How right you are," Falken says as he walks into the room holding a candle that he places on the floor a few feet away from us. "I heard you and your little band of Slayers came down here the other night. Oh, how I wished I could have met you all then, instead of just you two now. It could've been a party, huh girls?"

Neither of us says a word as Falken crouches in front of us, just out of reach. He looks so human it's uncanny and it's no wonder he's gone unnoticed for as long as he has. He looks nothing more than just a boy, barely a man, but his eyes tell another story. His eyes show depth, age, wisdom even. He stares over at us, almost as if he can't believe his eyes that he has not one, but two Slayers being held captive.

"I've heard about you two," he says slowly, not moving as a smile forms over his lips. "Buffy and Faith, am I right? Jesse Falken, pleasure to meet you," he laughs as he holds out a hand and quickly takes it back. "Oh that's right, got you two chained to the wall. Proper introductions really can't happen right now. I'm sure you two are wondering why I am holding you here now, right? Any guesses? Go on, don't be shy."

"Fuck you," Faith spats out as her rage begins to consume her. I knew it'd happen eventually. She always snaps after she panics.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Falken laughs as he turns to look at me. "But of course you already know that, don't you, Buffy?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Faith says through gritted teeth as she begins to struggle against the shackles.

"Faith, don't," I hiss at her, not taking my eyes off of Falken. He doesn't seem to be bothered by Faith's actions and words, which is a bit of a relief because I don't know how I'd handle seeing him hurt her, kill her even.

"You know what really gets me?" Falken asks as he stands up and begins to pace in front of us. "Here I thought I could use you two to help me open a couple Hellmouths, but then, as fate would have it, I find out that the ritual has gone and changed on me."

"You ain't gonna get away with this, asshole," Faith says under her breath as she turns to look at me for a moment. I try not to look back at her, but I find it hard to resist looking into her eyes.

"I need the blood of a new, _young_ Slayer. And since you two are neither new nor young, I'm afraid I have no purpose for you. Isn't that something else?" He laughs as he shakes his head and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one as he looks over at Faith. "Bet you could really use one right now too, huh?"

"Damn right I could."

"Smoking kills, you know?"

"Don't care. Plenty of other things that could kill me."

Falken laughs as he walks up to Faith and offers her the lit cigarette. She shakes her head no and he shrugs and backs up. He continues pacing, looking like he's having a completely separate conversation with himself in his head as he mutters incoherently under his breath.

"So, now here's the thing," Falken says as he looks down at us as he stops pacing. "If I let you go, you'll try to kill me, won't you?"

"Is that a stupid question or what, B?" Faith asks me quietly and I have to fight not to laugh.

"If I don't let you go, now," he laughs as he shakes his head, "wouldn't that be fun to see what'll happen if I keep you two down here? I never had any pet Slayers before. Man, I bet everyone would be _so_ jealous. Then again, I'm sure everyone would try to kill me too so you see, this isn't a win/win situation at all."

He crouches down in front of Faith and holds out the cigarette. I shake my head no at her, but she takes it and smirks as she takes a long drag before he takes it back. I sigh out softly and lean my head back against the wall.

"I can be quite hospitable. I can't let my _distinguished_ guests feel uncomfortable. You know, aside from the shackles which are keeping you two from killing me and leaving."

"You got some mommy issues or something, Falk?" Faith asks as she laughs in his face. "Yeah, you definitely have mommy issues."

"I never had a mother, fancy that," Falken says as he begins pacing again, Faith's words not fazing him at all. "I believe you have mommy issues too, Faith."

"Fuck that, you don't-"

"Oh I know all about you. Just as I know everything about you, Buffy," he says as he looks down at me, smirking when I don't even blink. "I've been watching you for a long time now. A very long time. You've impressed me countless of times, but for some very strange reason, you've disappointed me too."

"Don't talk to us like you know us. You _don't_ know us," Faith nearly growls and I look over at her and see the intense fire of rage burning in her eyes as she tugs on the shackles almost violently.

Falken just laughs as he makes his way to the door and without a word-just a smile that makes my skin crawl-he leaves us there in the room, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind him with a loud thud and a click as he locks us in.

"Fuck!" Faith screams out, tugging on her shackles again for a few minutes before giving up and slumping back up against the wall. "How long you think it'll be before the others come looking for us, B?"

"Not sure. When we don't come back in the morning, I'm sure they'll come looking for us. Giles knows that this mission was dangerous, they all know-"

"This is why it is so fucking careless that we came down here alone! We should've had backup, B."

"You didn't seem to have a problem coming down here just you and me," I point out, struggling to keep my own anger in check. It was bad enough I was fighting my fear from taking over right now. "We didn't know this was going to happen, Faith! Don't beat yourself up over it. We'll get out of this, okay?"

"Don't fuckin' coddle me like I'm a kid or let's say," she sneers as she licks over her lips slowly, "Satsu."

"Don't start, Faith."

"You gonna tell her we fucked and how fuckin' amazing it was, B? You gonna tell her how much better it is with me? How I can make you cream in _seconds_? Bet she can't do it in less than five minutes. Gotta give it to her, she's cute and all, but she ain't got nothing on me."

If I wasn't shackled to the wall, I'd slap her. Hard. How can she make me so damned angry and so...so turned on that it's almost unbearable? I stare into her eyes long and hard and I know she knows the affect she has on me and she knows what kind of power she has over me now. It shouldn't have gotten this far and I know it, but it has and it's too late to change everything back to the way it was before I made the stupid mistake of having sex with her.

I'm shaking, mostly from the anger and the internal struggle I'm having with myself and I tug on the shackles with all my strength and cry out as they break away from the wall. Faith raises both eyebrows in surprise as I grab onto the chains and pull hers out of the wall. I'm about to reach for the shackles on my ankles when she grabs me and pulls me in for a bruising kiss. I try to push her away, but it only makes her hold me closer, her fingers digging into the back of my head as she kisses me harder.

My head is swimming and I have no idea how it got to this or why she's the one who kissed me when the last thing we should be doing right now is this. We're halfway free of the shackles, and yet neither of us can seem to stop kissing each other. I pull back from her slowly, my eyes feeling heavy as I look over at her. She seems a little dazed, like she can't believe what she just did, but it passes quickly and she tries to get the shackles off from around her ankles. I let out a soft sigh as I lick over my tingling lips slowly and I'm starting to wonder if every time we kiss is going to feel just like this. It sends a spark through me, a spark of passion, of life, and of arousal that seems to switch on in an instant with just a look from her now.

The shackles snap with a lot more ease than the ones that had been on our wrists and I'm still sitting here feeling slightly dazed as she moves to break me free of mine. She stands up as soon as I'm free and reaches down for a hand and pulls me up to my feet.

"Let's haul ass," she whispers as she makes her way over to the door and listens for a minute. I look around the small, windowless room and lean against the far wall, sighing heavily as I try to figure out what the hell that kiss was about. A few decoy stones fall away from the wall behind me, revealing a small window. Faith turns and laughs as she walks over. "Great, B. Found us an escape. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's just get out of here," I say as she breaks the window.

It's a good three storey's down to the ground, but it's nothing for us to jump down. I climb out first and jump down to the hard ground below, stumbling as I struggle to stay on my feet. Faith is right behind me and we don't even say a word, don't even look at one another as we try to get out of here without being seen. Or worse, caught by Falken again. She grabs onto my hand as we run through the streets, dodging small groups of vampires every couple of blocks.

* * *

I don't think we stopped running, not even after we got out of the cave and headed for the house. The sun was just rising over the horizon and Faith stopped about a block away from the house, holding her hand up as she gasped for breath. I breathed in deeply a few times and shook my head as Faith bent forward, hands on her knees, and tried to breathe without gagging.

"This is why you shouldn't smoke, Faith."

"Shut up, B," she rasps as she inhales deeply, coughing as she stands up straight. "Little winded. Not the end of the world here. At least we got the hell outta there. But damn, if I ain't starving right now. What about you? Hungry, B?"

"Starving, but now is not the time to be thinking about food," I reply as I slowly start walking towards the house. "We need to let Giles know what happened."

"Could wait a little while. Know of a great little diner a few blocks away that has the best breakfast sausages you'll ever put in your mouth."

"Don't tempt me," I laugh as she jogs a little to catch up to me, still gasping and panting for air.

"They have great coffee there too, I know you'll need your fix, might as well join me," Faith says, flashing me a smile when I turn to look at her that nearly melts my heart on the spot. "What do you say, B?"

"Is this like a...date?"

"No!" Faith chuckles as she puts her arm casually around my shoulders. "Don't do dates. Just breakfast between two friends who happen to have some amazing sexual chemistry together."

"After what we just went through, I really don't understand how you can act like nothing just happened," I sigh as I shrug her arm off me. "Rain check though?"

"Whatever," she shrugs and rolls her eyes as we walk the rest of the way to the house in silence.

I keep looking behind us as we walk home, half expecting to see Falken following us. But there's nobody there aside from the odd person out to take their dogs for a morning stroll. It makes me laugh softly at how naive everyone really is. They don't know of the danger that really lurks in the dark and I know if it weren't for us to keep it that way, they wouldn't even be alive right now. Sometimes I'd give nothing more to go back to being that naive about the world around me.

But what I can't understand is how Faith can take what just happened so lightly and then act as if nothing has happened. And I'm not just talking about what happened down in Hell city with Falken, I'm talking about what has been happening between us very recently. Then again, it is Faith we're talking about here and she's pulled up that mask she always has on, the one that gives her confidence to go on with life like normal. Or at least as normal as it gets when it comes to her and her life.

She stops when we reach the front door and she turns to look at me, her face showing a thousand questions I know she'll never ask me. I have a thousand questions for her right now too, one of which is why she'd kissed me down there seemingly out of the blue. Was I really sending her mixed signals without realizing it? Or was this just years of sexual tension, and otherwise, finally coming to an end and giving her permission to proceed to take what she wanted from me?

I have to stop thinking about this. I have to stop thinking about _her_. It's dangerous and it's irresponsible, especially when we have to deal with Falken right now. So why can't I stop? Why can't I stop wanting to kiss her again, to let her take me like she took me the other night? Granted, I took what I wanted from her too. I can't stop feeling so guilty about it either. The guilt is over cheating on Satsu, over feeling so damned good just being around Faith, over feeling that despite how wrong this all is that it feels so right.

"You think the others waited up for us?" Faith asks finally after what feels like hours of us just standing there. "B?" She laughs as she waves a hand in front of my face until I snap out of my daze.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out in a minute, right?"

"You think we were lucky getting away like that or do you think Falken had this planned the whole time?"

"I don't know, Faith," I sigh as I shake my head and step forward towards the door only to be stopped by her. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You still talking about the sitch with Falken or something else?"

"Something else," I reply softly as her hands move to come to rest on my hips as she takes a step closer to me. "What are we doing, Faith?"

"Beats me, B. Doing what feels good, what feels right," she shrugs as she pulls me slowly into her, smiling a little when I let her without resisting. "Don't think I'm going and fallin' in love with you now."

"Love? Did I say anything about love?"

"I know the look," she whispers and she leans in to kiss me softly. "We're just fucking, B. It's all it's ever gonna be. Either you're down for it, or you ain't and if you ain't, you better tell me now."

I don't say no even though I know I should and I don't stop her from kissing me again. I bite down on her lower lip as she unbuttons my jeans and deftly slides her hand down the front, cupping my pussy as I try to back her up against the door. She moves us away from the door as she circles my clit with her fingers slowly. My head is spinning, my body is on fire, and even knowing I should put a stop to this now because it's gone way too far too fast, I don't. I _can't_. Things are about to get real bad, real fast. I know it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I can't even look at anyone as soon as we walk inside. I know I have that 'just fucked' look on my face because Faith has that look on hers right now too. Of course, because we've been gone all night, everyone is instantly asking us a million questions about what happened to us. I bypass everyone and make my way into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee while they continue to bombard Faith with questions about what happened with Falken.

Satsu follows me into the kitchen and she doesn't say anything as she just watches me stand by the coffeemaker as I pour myself a cup. I look over at her and see the disappointment written across her face as she crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I was worried about you, Buffy."

"I'm okay," I say softly as I lean against the counter and take a tentative sip of my coffee.

"What happened last night?"

"Falken knocked us both out, held us captive for a couple hours. We got out though, obviously," I reply, irritated and not in the mood to talk to her or anyone else right now.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Satsu asks as she steps up to me and places a soft hand on my shoulder. I shake my head no and try not to push her away from me. I can't stand to be touched by her right now, not when my body is still buzzing from the oh-so-amazing orgasm Faith gave me not even five minutes ago. "Everything okay with you? You've been acting strange the last couple of days."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Buffy, look I know you're stressed out with Falken right now and with Faith staying here now, but I hate how it's putting this distance between us. It's never been like this before and I hate it."

"I'm sorry. I've just been distracted."

My apology sounds weak and she rolls her eyes as she takes another step closer to me. She leans in for a kiss and I back away from her, shaking my head no as I manage to slip out from between her and the counter. She's getting angry and frustrated and I really don't want to hurt her by telling her the real reason why I've grown so distant from her in the last couple of days. I know the guilt is coming off of me in waves and I know it won't be much longer until Satsu starts accusing me of doing exactly what I've been doing; fucking Faith. Twice. And possibly a hell of a lot more in the days to come.

Yeah, it's just _that_ good with her despite the fact that I know I shouldn't be doing this and I definitely shouldn't be enjoying it as much as I am either.

I join the others in the living room, Satsu following close behind me. I know she won't leave me alone right now and I honestly don't blame her either, but I don't want to attract any attention to myself right now since the last thing I want is to be the center of attention. Something of which Faith sure doesn't mind being right now either as she tells everyone the story of being captured by Falken, detail by detail, leaving out the fact that we kissed while we were down there and then fucked out on the front porch before coming inside.

Faith is a storyteller, for sure. We all knew this since the first night we met her and the younger girls are hanging onto every word. When I look over at Giles and Rachel, they too are hanging on every word that comes out of that deliciously irresistible mouth of hers. I find myself just as drawn in as everyone else in the room and I snap out of my daze when I feel Satsu gently nudge my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" She whispers and I shake my head no, not wanting to get into any kind of discussion with her right now. "Buffy, we need to talk," she urges quietly and I shake my head no once again.

"Not now," I whisper back as she sticks out her lower lip in the most adorable pout I've ever seen. "I promise we will later, okay?"

Oh, am I ever in trouble. How can I care so much for two women and be in love with one that will never have a real relationship with me and not be in love with the one I am in a real relationship with? When did everything get so complicated? Oh, right. It started the moment I began to realize how utterly attracted I am to Faith and landed in bed with her.

I pull my head out of my ass and out of the thoughts I should not be having at a time like this and try to pay attention to Giles and the questions he's trying to ask both Faith and I about Falken. I don't know how much more Faith can tell everyone, she's practically written a book for them with all the details she's already told everyone about our little encounter with Falken.

I have the strangest feeling that sleep is so far off this morning that I'll be a walking zombie by the time I finally do fall into bed.

* * *

It's just the three of us sitting around the kitchen table, Xander and Willow and myself, and I am under completely scrutiny from both of them. I don't know how much Xander knows about what's been going on lately, but from the look in his eye and the way he keeps fiddling with his eye patch as he looks at me, I know he knows a lot more than he should. Knowing Willow, she had to have said something to him, either about what happened between Faith and I, or what has been going on between Satsu and I for the last three years.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I ask him, breaking the silence between us suddenly.

"Trying to figure some things out."

"Like?" I ask, waiting for his answer, but all I get is a shrug in return as he lowers his eye and looks down at the dark green placemats on the table. "By all means, Xander, do tell me exactly what you're thinking right now. Unlike Will, I don't have the power to read your mind."

"You've been acting different," he says finally as he glances up at me. "Not that different is bad, Buff, but it's way too different for you."

"You told him, didn't you?" I ask Willow and she sheepishly shakes her head yes. "What exactly did you tell him, Will?"

"Just that you're playing on the same team now," Xander interjects, smirking as my eyes go wide in a little bit of shock and fear of how he's really taking this. He is a typical guy, but he's Xander and when it comes to the three of us, secrets are usually never kept for as long as I've kept Satsu a secret. "How'd that happen? Something inside you just click and make you go 'I think I'm attracted to Faith' or something, Buff?"

Great. Just great. I should have known that anything that happens between Faith and me was definitely not going to stay a secret for very long. I lower my head to the table, letting out a soft laugh as I shake my head, wondering how this happened, how it became about Faith when I know that it should be about Satsu. After all, I've been with Satsu for three years and I'm technically not even with Faith. Maybe I should just come out and tell him about Satsu, lay it all out on the line. It is Xander and is he one of my best friends after all.

"So, Buff," he says softly as he reaches across the table and pats my hand until I lift my head too look up at him. I can see Willow out of the corner of my eye trying not to laugh at the scene unfolding between all of us. "I know it's probably too much to ask, but, when the hell did you turn into this big lesbian who lusts after Faith and is with Satsu?"

"You know about Satsu?"

"He got it out of me," Willow says apologetically. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I know you should've been the one to tell him, but you know how Xander gets sometimes. When he wants to know something, he gives you that puppy dog look that is so hard to resist."

"How long, Buff?"

"How long what?" I ask him, knowing what he's getting at, but trying not to have this conversation at the same time. "I so didn't imagine the whole coming out thing to be like this," I mutter under my breath as I put my head back down on the table and let out a heavy sigh.

"So you are coming out? Do we throw you a party or something?" Xander asks excitedly and I laugh as I look up at him for a second and smile easily. "Seriously though, I never in a million years saw this coming. Well no, that's not true. I _did_ see this coming. You can't live in the same house together and not see the looks you and Satsu had been giving each other all these years."

"Who else knows?" I ask them, trying to find what little strength I have in me not to break down and cry. Cry tears of happiness or something else, not sure what just now. "Guys, who else knows?"

"Everyone," Willow says under her breath. "Buffy, everyone has been talking, especially last night. It started with Veronica asking us why you have never had a boyfriend since Sunnydale and why she's never seen you go out on a date in the three years she's been living here with us. One thing led to another and the other girls started speculating that maybe you are gay and in major denial, or that you're like a nun or something."

"With everything that's going on right now, you all decided to start talking about me and my sex life? This is unbelievably stupid," I laugh as I look over at the back door as Faith walks in with Kennedy.

"What's up?" Faith asks as she sits down in the chair next to me and looks around at the others before her eyes fall upon me. "Did we just walk in on some private conversation?"

"Something like that," I reply as I try not to stare at her for more than a second. A second is too long and I find it impossible to look away. "Where did you two go?"

"Went to check up on a lead on a nest of vamps a few blocks from here."

"And?"

"And we took those fuckers out," she chuckles softly as she leans over the table and gives Kennedy a high five. "You want us to leave so you guys can finish your 'private' conversation? Were you guys talking 'bout Falken or something else?"

"Talking about Buffy's sex life," Xander blurted out and I felt my face flush a deep red as Faith stared at me and laughed a little. "Sorry, Buff."

"This is rich," Faith laughs as she winks at me. "Ain't nothing to be embarrassed about, Blondie. Although I can think of things better than talking about your sex life."

"Like?" Kennedy asks and winces slightly as Willow slaps her arm hard. "I'll just shut up now."

Faith winks at me again and I can only imagine what's going through her mind right now. Probably something along the lines of, _you, me, naked, now_. I shake my head, feeling the blush fade slowly as I get up from the chair and head for the back door. I need fresh air and I need to be alone right now. I can't stand sitting here and being scrutinized by my friends and by Faith. I quickly change my mind about going outside when I see Satsu and the other girls out back, lounging in the sun seemingly with a single care in the world. I ignore the looks I receive as I walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs to my room quickly.

Why I keep hoping that Faith follows me right now when I know I should probably try to get some sleep, I have no idea, but I'm pleasantly relieved when I hear her heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room a few minutes after I shut the door. She doesn't even knock and she opens the door, strolling in confidently. She shuts the door behind her and the second it clicks shut, I practically tackle her, kissing her furiously and wildly without abandon.

"Fuck," she groans as I throw her down on the bed and straddle her hips as I work my fingers under the hem of her tank top, trying to slide it off patiently without ripping it. "Remind me why we didn't figure out how hot we are for each other years ago?"

"Because we're idiots," I mumble against her lips, finding it hard not to kiss her for prolonged periods of time. I keep reminding myself that this is nothing more than a fuck between us, but with the way she's kissing me back, softly and tenderly, I kind of question the whole thing and her real motives.

There is definite passion and the fire that burns between us only intensifies as she breaks away from the kiss and pulls my shirt up and over my head. I ignore the voice inside my head telling me to stop as I finally manage to get her shirt off as well. We don't have time for this right now and it being the middle of the day, we're definitely going to be caught. Maybe that's what's getting me so excited, so turned on, is the chance of being caught by someone. Or maybe it's just her. The intensity in her eyes as we just stare at one another is smouldering and I can't quite seem to look away.

Everything running through my mind comes to a complete standstill as she dips her head down bites my nipple through my bra. I moan softly, pulling her head back up and capture her lips with mine. I inhale sharply as she bites on my lower lip as her fingers work to get me out of my jeans as quickly as she can. I want to tell her just to rip them off of me, but words fail me as she pulls back from the kiss and begins to kiss down my neck slowly. She flips us over, taking over complete control, and I'm in no position to complain as she unbuttons my jeans and begins to slide them off as she trails her lips over my collarbone and down across my bra-clad breasts.

I reach behind and unclasp my bra and she lifts her head a little too look up at me in mild surprise that I'm so willing to keep this going right now. How can I not want this? I know how she can make me feel and I know how I can make her feel. The attraction between us is growing stronger with every passing minute and neither us can fight the feelings, the urges we have to be together right now. All I can manage to think about right now is how much I want us to be naked like now.

"Do you know how fuckin' sexy you are, B?" Faith asks, her voice husky as she sits back and removes her own bra. "No, I think you _know_ how fuckin' sexy you are, don't need me to tell ya."

I laugh softly as I reach for her belt and quickly unbuckle it as I sit up slowly. The lust in her eyes is drawing me in and I lick over my lips slowly as she stands up on the bed and quickly pulls off her jeans. I stop her from kneeling back down in front of me, smoothing my hands up her toned legs, feeling every muscle ripple under my palms. I pull down her black panties slowly, revealing her shaved sex to my hungry eyes and I lean up and dip my tongue between her folds for a quick taste before I pull her down to her knees in front of me. The only barrier between us now is my jeans that are halfway down my legs and my panties that are completely soaked right through because I'm so incredibly turned on right now.

I wriggle out of my pants as Faith pushes me back on the bed and kisses me furiously, her hands already working on pushing my panties down off my hips. As soon as I am free from the last of my clothes, she settles in between my legs and grinds her wet pussy down into mine almost forcefully. We both moan loudly and I grab onto her hips, forcing her to thrust into me harder as I wrap my legs around her waist. I can feel her heart racing as she breaks away from the kiss, sighing against my lips as she thrusts her sex hard and fast against mine.

I try to stifle my moans as she pulls away just enough to slide a hand between our bodies and her fingers trip over my aching, throbbing clit, almost making me come on the spot but I hold myself back. I'm no pillow queen, but right now I can't seem to do anything but claw at her back as she skilfully circles her fingers over my clit. I pull her in for another kiss, trying to keep us both from crying out in pleasure and drawing any kind of attention to what is really going on in here between us.

She smiles sexily at me as she pulls away from my lips and she quickly moves down between my legs, spreading them as she trails her tongue over the insides of my thighs, teasing me as she takes her fingers away from my aching clit. I grab at my sheets as she slides her tongue the length of my slit, teasing my clit for a moment before she plunges her tongue deep inside of me. My hips buck up wildly against her tongue and I can't hold myself back for much longer before one of the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced rips wildly through my entire body.

I let go of my sheets and run my fingers through her hair, urging her to stop as I feel another orgasm beginning to build. She laughs softly as she places a light kiss over my clit before she moves back up my body and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Okay that was definitely intense," I whisper as she lays next to me and drapes an arm lazily over my stomach.

"Got a feeling it's always gonna be intense between us, B."

"So sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Faith chuckles softly, nodding her head as I run my fingers down her side and come to rest upon her hip. "Damn right I am sure of myself, B. I know I got skills and damn, you got skills too. How about putting that mouth of yours to good use right about now?"

I roll my eyes and should've known she wouldn't hold herself back this time in telling me what she wants. I push her until she's on her back and I straddle her hips, thrusting my pussy down into hers slowly as our lips meet in a slow, deep kiss. She pushes me away from her and I take the hint and make my way down her body, stopping to nibble at her warm, succulent flesh along the way. She's completely soaked when I reach the apex of her thighs and I inhale her musky scent, my head spinning and my mouth watering. I take a few tentative licks and every soft breathy moan that escapes past her lips is making me want to spend a lot more time teasing her just like this.

I moan softly against her hot, wet pussy as I circle her clit with my tongue before sucking on it gently, loving how she's squirming beneath me with every little lick. I become lost in this moment we're having together and let the rest of the world fall away as I focus just on her. I slide a finger inside of her, feeling her walls clamp down as her orgasm hits her quickly. I take that moment to suck on her inner thigh, marking her as mine before I move up her body and lay on top of her, feeling her heart race in time to my own.

After we bask in the afterglow together for a few short minutes, she gives me a quick kiss before she slips out of bed and begins to get dressed. I want to ask her to stay here with me, hold me for a little while longer, but she won't. I know she won't.

"We gonna hook up later, B?"

"For patrol?"

"Yeah, and for a little more of this," she chuckles as she walks over to me and leans down for another quick kiss. "Later, B."

I sigh as I lay there and watch her walk out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. I try not to feel like a complete whore as I pull myself out of bed and slowly get dressed. The timing is all wrong right now and I should be focused on Falken and not with whatever is happening between us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The cemetery is eerily quiet as I walk next to Satsu with Faith and Kennedy a few feet ahead of us. After what happened between Faith and I this afternoon, I spent the rest of the day avoiding her and everyone else and I even managed to squeeze in a two hour nap before we headed out on our nightly routine patrol together. Satsu knows something is up, I can tell with the way she's been looking at me since we left the house, but she hasn't said a word to me yet and I know she won't with Kennedy and Faith within earshot.

"We should split up," Kennedy says as she turns to look back at me and Satsu. "We'll cover a lot more ground that way."

"Sounds good," Faith says with a grin as she strolls up to me and casually places her arm over my shoulders. "What do you say you and me head off together, for old times' sake?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Faith."

"Why not, B?"

I shake my head as I push her arm off of me. "Because I said so, that's why. Just go with Kennedy and we'll meet up at the front gates in an hour, okay?"

Faith rolls her eyes as she heads off with Kennedy, finally leaving me alone with Satsu. There's awkward silence between us as we walk in the opposite direction. I know I have to talk to her, tell her the truth about what's been happening between Faith and I, but I can't seem to get the courage to come right out and say it. I want to make one thing right in such a wrong situation if I can, but I take one look at her and I know I can't break her heart like this.

I let her take my hand in hers and find myself wishing things could go back to being a hell of a lot simpler before this...thing started with Faith. I come to a stop when we reach one of the many stone benches strewn throughout the entire cemetery and I lead her over to it, sitting down with a heavy sigh as she just stares at me for a moment before sitting down next to me.

"You promised me earlier that we would talk," she starts as she lets go of my hand. "What's going on, Buffy?"

"I don't even know where to start and with this Falken situation, now is really not the time to try to deal with this, much less talk about it."

"We pretty much covered that earlier," Satsu replies coldly and I sigh as I close my eyes and wonder if there's any way out of this confrontation right now. "If you don't want to talk about what's going on with you, that's okay. I just don't want us to drift apart because of whatever is going on right now."

"We won't," I say, my voice cracking slightly as I try to look at her as I say it. I don't want to lose her, not over with what's happening between me and Faith, but I know how wrong it is to string her along, to keep cheating on her the way I am. "We won't drift apart, Satsu."

"I wish I could believe you."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask her, the desperation in my voice making me cringe as I try to stay calm. Having a little lovers spat in the middle of a cemetery is definitely not an ideal place. "I'm not fighting with you right now over this, Satsu. We didn't come out here for this."

"I know. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about Faith staying with us at the house. Now that she's there, we never get any time alone together."

I sigh as I close my eyes again, feeling a dull headache forming with the dilemma going on inside my head. I hold my breath and listen and I know from the way the footsteps fall upon the grass that there are at least three vampires near now. I turn around and open my eyes, barely able to make out a handful of vampires at least thirty feet away. They haven't spotted us yet and I want to keep it that way. I look at Satsu with a smile and we both reach for our stakes and approach the group of vampires that seem completely oblivious to their surroundings.

I motion to Satsu to take the left as we get closer. The smell of booze and blood is overwhelming and I smirk knowing a full, drunk vampire is never much of a fight. I can see Faith and Kennedy approaching from the other end and it'll be a fair fight, four vampires and four of us. I walk up to the biggest one, holding the stake behind my back as I reach with my other hand and tap him hard on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, know where a girl can get bit around here?" I ask and I hear Faith chuckling softly as she walks closer. The vampire growls as he turns to face me, dropping the beer bottle he had in his hand when he without a doubt recognized me. "Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?"

"Slayer...we're not out looking for trouble tonight."

"That's what they all say after they've had a nice dinner, isn't it?" I smirk as I pull him away from the other three and send him flying with a roundhouse kick he sure doesn't see coming. I look behind me to make sure the others can handle themselves and I know they can, I always need to make sure. "Not looking for trouble? What kind of vampire are you?"

"The kind who follows his Master's orders."

"And who would this Master of yours be?" I ask as I place a foot over his chest to keep him down on the ground. "Speak or you'll be nothing but dust."

"I'll be nothing but dust whether I speak or not," the vampire laughs and he doesn't try to move.

"Who is your Master?" I ask again firmly, not in the mood for any games right now. "Wait, let me guess, does he happen to go by the name of Falken by any chance?"

"How did you-"

"We know a lot of things," I chuckle softly as I spin my stake in my hand and lean down a little. "But unfortunately we don't know enough."

"You're not going to get a word out of me, Slayer. We all took a vow. It is silence or death."

"Looks like your buddies took the death part of that vow already," I laugh as I look over at Faith, Kennedy, and Satsu as they finish off the three vampires, one after another. "Do you want to join them now or would you rather tell me what I want to hear and join them later?"

Faith came strolling over and pushed me aside as she plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. I could feel my blood boiling with anger and I grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"What the hell, B?"

"I'd say the same thing, what the hell, Faith? I was trying to get information out of him! They are working for Falken. Or were."

"Shit."

"Why do you have to be so damn irresponsible, Faith?"

"Thought he was giving you a hard time since you hadn't staked him yet," she shrugs and I still don't let go of the front of her shirt. "Never takes you long to stake 'em anymore, B. Thought something was up, thought I'd come give you a hand here. Calm down, B. There'll be others. There are always others."

"Calm down?" I ask through gritted teeth, our face inches from each other's now. "Don't you dare tell me to fucking calm down!"

"Jesus, B, what's gotten into you? It's just a vampire! They all say they got information. Makes 'em think you'll let 'em live long enough to give 'em a chance to escape. What's up with you tonight anyway? Getting your rag soon or something? Just chill the fuck out."

Before I can take a swing at her, Kennedy and Satsu are pulling us apart. I really don't know what's gotten into me. I've never wanted to hit Faith this badly since she came back to Sunnydale to help us in the fight against the First. I feel Satsu's hold against me loosen and I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I make the mistake of looking over at Faith as she licks over her lips slowly and winks at me. Whatever rage has been stirred up in me comes rushing back and I charge at her, tackling her to the ground as my fists repeatedly fly into her face and arms as she tries to block each blow.

She groans as she tries to gain some control and rolls us over and I let out a yelp as we roll down a small hill I had no idea was there. I stop punching her as we roll to a stop and I take a moment to look into her eyes. She smiles a little as she reaches up and tucks a few strands of hair behind my ears and picks out some sticks and leaves, chuckling a little as she shakes her head.

"Feel better now that you let off some steam, B?"

"I'm sorry."

"No big, B. Figured it was long past due you went at me like that. Kinda deserved it. Acted before thinkin', you know how I get."

I move off of her as Satsu and Kennedy run down the hill towards us. I help Faith to her feet and apologize again even though the words feel foreign against my lips. Satsu hands me my stake and gives me a look like I've gone crazy and maybe I have, I wouldn't doubt it with all that's going on right now. I look over at Faith and even in the darkness I can see a few welts forming on her face. I sigh and make my way up the hill, the others following close behind me and I come to a complete stop when I see a large group of vampires heading straight for us.

"Something tells me that those vampires we stumbled across were just bait," Kennedy whispers beside me. "What are we gonna do now, Buffy? There's too many of them and not enough of us."

"We fight, Ken," Faith says as she steps ahead of us. "Come on, time to put all those long hours of training to good use."

Satsu grabs onto my arm and I look over at her and see how terrified she really is. I've never seen her scared, not like this, and I pull her in for a quick kiss and tell her we'll get through this together. We spread out enough to separate the group of vampires, fighting with all that we have. I keep my head in the game, keep focused on just fighting and dusting every vamp I come across and not on the others as they fight for their lives. They are quick and a lot more skilled than your average vampire, but we all have skills and Faith was right, we were definitely putting all those long hours of training to good use.

I have three vampires left surrounding me and I take off running, hoping to get them far away enough from the others so I can take them out without worrying about any more vampires coming up behind me. Every movement, every punch, every kick is perfectly timed and planned. The adrenaline rushing through my body makes me feel high and I stake each one, one after the other and breathe in deeply as soon as the dust has settled around me.

"Buffy, there's more! Behind you!" Satsu yells out as I spin around and find myself facing six vampires, all brandishing weapons.

I can't move fast enough and find myself being held to the spot by two large vampires. One twists my stake out of my hand and I feel my bones in my right hand break. The tears rush to my eyes, but now is not the time to show any weakness. I struggle against their ironclad grip as two others approach me slowly, the bloodlust making their eyes nearly glow in the darkness of the night.

"So this is the Slayer," the one on the right says with a smile that makes me cringe.

"One of many," I reply through clenched teeth as the tears roll down my cheeks from the pain.

"Yes, one of many, but you are the famous one," he chuckles as he holds the knife he's wielding to my chin. "You don't look as tough as the rumours have it."

"Appearances are deceiving."

"That they are," he sneers as he trails the tip of the blade over my chin and along my jaw. "You are also not too bright, are you? Fell for the oldest trick in the book; fell for our bait, the weaker ones in our army. Took them out without much of a fight. Bet you thought it was too easy, didn't you?"

"You've made our Master very angry," the one next to him says as he looks me up and down slowly. "Escaping like that. We've got orders to bring you back down and..." he leans in and I can smell fresh blood on his breath and I nearly lose my dinner, "kill you."

I close my eyes, the tears burning even more as I feel the sharp fangs barely prick the skin on my neck. The sound of tires squealing makes me open my eyes and in mere seconds each vampire surrounding me turns to dust. I look over at the truck and I see Xander standing in the back with a crossbow and I sigh in relief as I bend down and pick up my stake.

"Buffy, you okay?" Xander asks as I make my way over to the truck. "That was way too close."

"Far too close," I mutter under my breath as I climb in the back and grab the second crossbow. "Where are the others?"

"Over there," Xander points to Faith, Kennedy, and Satsu in the middle of a fight with the last of the vampires. "Your hand looks pretty mangled. Sure you can handle this?"

"It's broken, but I can manage," I say with a weak smile and I look in the back window at Giles behind the wheel. "Hey, Giles. How'd you guys know we needed back up?"

"Just a feeling," he replies as he drives down the pathway, bringing us closer to the others and within a more accurate range.

I realize I can't shoot the crossbow with one hand and I drop it to the bed of the truck and hop out. I ignore Xander as he yells at me to stop and I put myself in the middle of the fight. The adrenaline is still surging through my body and I waste no time in staking each vampire as I make my way to where Faith, Kennedy, and Satsu are fighting. With Xander's help, it's over quickly and I nearly fall to the ground as the dust settles around us. Faith catches me before I do and she cradles my right arm in her hand and lets out a soft sigh when she sees my broken, mangled, bloody hand.

"Shit, B. You okay?"

"I'll be fine. You guys okay?" I ask as I look over at Kennedy and Satsu as we all climb into the back of Xander's truck.

"Little banged up, nothing major," Kennedy replies as she rips off a piece of her shirt and holds it to the deep gash in Satsu's forehead. "We should go to the hospital."

"No," I say as I shake my head no and realize that Faith hasn't let go of me since she caught me from falling. "I'll just wrap my hand when we get home. Will be good as new in a couple of days."

"Satsu is gonna need stitches," Kennedy points out.

"Rachel is a qualified nurse," Xander says before he hops out of the back of the truck and makes his way to the passenger side. "She'll stitch Satsu up and set your hand, Buff. We better get back to the house in case there's more."

"Nice skills with the crossbow, Xand," Faith says with a smile. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Faith, I'm sorry about before," I say to her quietly as Giles drives out of the cemetery quickly. "I don't know what got into me."

"S'okay, B. Barely clipped me a few times. Bruises heal. Ain't like you gutted me with my own knife this time."

"Thought you two hashed that out?" Kennedy asks as she and Satsu both look over at us. "Didn't you two get over that years ago?"

"We did," I nod my head. "Seems like _someone_ can't quite let go of the past," I say as I wink at Faith. "Water under the bridge though, right?"

"Water under the bridge, B."

I move away from Faith and sit next to Satsu. Her eyes are glazed over and I know she's lost a lot of blood. Faith is staring at me in a way that makes me feel guilty for wanting to try to comfort Satsu right now and I ignore it, I ignore her and slip my good hand around Satsu's waist as her head rolls to rest on my shoulder. The pain is red hot in my right hand and I feel every bump in the road as Giles drives us home. I hold back the tears of pain as best as I can, feeling weak is one thing, appearing weak is a whole other thing. I can't help but feel a little guilty either. If I hadn't charged at Faith, we might have seen those vampires' coming before it was too late.

I feel dazed by the time we reach the house and I help Kennedy take Satsu inside while Faith and Xander grab the crossbows out of the back of the truck. The others almost ambush us as soon as we walk into the house, wanting to know everything that just happened. It's overwhelming to say the least and I let Faith tell everyone what happened since she is the storyteller after all. I sit with Satsu while Rachel cleans her deep cut on her forehead and begins to stitch her up, letting her grip onto my good hand as she tries not to scream in pain with every stitch Rachel makes. She passes out by the fourth stitch and I try to hold her up so Rachel can finish, forgetting about my own broken hand for nearly ten minutes.

Rachel turns to me as soon as she covers Satsu's wound and she shakes her head and I know it's not good. I feel faint and the room begins to spin around me and I only faintly hear her say I should be taken to the hospital. I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me as I nearly slip off the chair and I know from the smell of cigarettes, fresh soap and something else I can't quite put my finger on that its Faith holding me. I hear her tell Rachel we're not going to the hospital and after a short argument between them, I pass out from the fiery pain as Rachel begins to snap some of the bones in my hand back into place.

"You okay, B?" Faith whispers into my ear as she tightens her hold on me a little more as Rachel begins to wrap my hand up. "Buffy? You five by five?"

"Five by five," I whisper. The faintest of smiles curls over my lips as Faith chuckles softly and plants a light kiss to the side of my head. I can't fight the urge to pass out again; the pain too much to bear, the adrenaline having worn me out. I know that this is just the beginning of a fight we might not win.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I open my eyes to the warm sunlight streaming in through my bedroom window. My hand is throbbing and I groan softly as I stretch out on my bed and find I'm not alone. I look over next to me and see Satsu sleeping soundly on her stomach with her face turned away from me. I reach out with my left hand and gently stroke her hair and she stirs slightly and turns to look at me.

"Hey," I whisper softly, smiling a little as she raises a hand to touch the bandage over her forehead lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," she sighs. "You?"

"Same."

Satsu smiles as she leans in for a light kiss and groans softly as she rolls onto her back and holds her hand to her forehead. "That was some fight last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Overheard Giles saying that this is only the beginning. Buffy, what if we can't win this? There's just too many of them and not enough of us."

"We'll get through it," I say softly, not believing my own words either. "How did you end up here in my bed?"

"Faith brought me up. I think she just wanted to sleep in my bed."

"Faith brought you in here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and asking myself why she would do that.

Satsu nods her head slowly and closes her eyes. I see a few tears slide down her cheeks slowly and I reach out to wipe them away. When more tears begin to fall, I lean in and kiss each of them away, wishing I knew what was going through her head right now since I know she isn't crying because she's in pain.

"Don't cry," I whisper as I move to kiss her lips softly. "Please don't cry, Satsu."

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she says with a short laugh as she opens her eyes and looks at me. "I don't know if I can do this, Buffy."

"Do what?"

"Fight Falken," she whispers in reply. "We're in over our heads, aren't we?"

"No, we aren't. We'll get through this. We'll take him out and put an end to this, okay?"

"You aren't the only one having those dreams, Buffy," she says as she takes my left hand in hers and intertwines our fingers. "We can't win this. We don't have enough on our side to win this."

The hopelessness in her voice is heartbreaking and I know she might just be right. We don't have enough on our side and even if we did, not all of us would walk away from this fight against Falken and his army he has gathered down in Hell city and beyond. I let go of her hand and pinch the bridge of my nose, forcing back the tears I can feel threatening to fall and the headache that seems like it will never go away. I don't know what we're going to do and although that feeling isn't the first time I've ever felt it, the hopelessness Satsu is feeling isn't helping me think otherwise.

I know we can gather up our own army, I know we can fight Falken and possibly stop him before he opens any of the Hellmouths around the world. I know we can because we are strong and there's no way any of us are about to let him get away with unleashing a literal Hell on earth. I haven't come this far in my life to let it all be taken away by someone-or something-like Falken.

I get up from bed and walk over to the window, opening it to let the fresh morning air inside. I look out over the quiet neighbourhood that's been home for the last four years and I wonder what all those people would think if they truly knew that those stories they've told their kids about the things that go bump in the night really are true. I feel Satsu wrap her arms around me and I sigh into the embrace, wishing things weren't so complicated right now and that I could truly enjoy spending some time alone with her just like we did before things with Faith had started.

"I miss this," she whispers against my neck as she plants light kisses along my pulse point. "I miss just being with you and only you."

"I miss it too."

I turn around in her arms and kiss her softly, melting in the softness of her lips and her warm embrace. It's hot with Faith, I can admit that much, but with Satsu, it's different. It feels more real because it _is_ real. I stop the kiss from going any further and I pull back just enough to stare into her deep brown eyes. She has so much innocence in her eyes that it makes me wonder why she wants to be with someone like me and why she is in love with me when she deserves someone who loves her back. I raise my good hand and gently cup her face and she smiles as I lean in for a soft kiss.

A soft knock on the door makes me pull away from her before she can kiss me back and I drop my hand from her cheek as Willow opens the door and walks in. She smiles over at both of us as she closes the door behind her and motions for us to sit on the bed.

"I was hoping you two would be awake," she says as we all sit down on the bed together facing each other. "Giles has been on the phone all night, rallying the troops around the world. I thought you two would want to know what's going on."

"So, are they all coming here?" I ask her even though I already know the answer to that question.

"Where are we going to put everyone?" Satsu asks and Willow and I both laugh.

"Giles is going to set them all up at a motel not too far from here. The first dozen girls should be arriving later tonight from New York and LA, the rest over the next couple of days."

"And what about Vi and Rona?"

"They are coming with their team tomorrow," Willow replies as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt. "Robin is coming with them."

"Oh."

Robin and I aren't on good terms and I know he and Faith haven't spoken since their little relationship that lasted barely a month after we left Sunnydale. It was a mess and we all saw the fallout that came afterwards when Robin caught Faith screwing around behind his back. It took Robin almost a year to get back with Vi and Rona's team in Scotland and despite everything, we all knew he was a vital member of their team, acting as their Watcher when nobody else was there for them. I know that Faith is going to completely lose it when she finds out he's coming. I know he's the last person she ever wants to see again and I know we're going to have a lot of problems on our hands if she does lose it and takes off like she did the last time. We can't afford to lose her, not now, not in the middle of this fight with Falken.

"Believe me, Buffy, I tried to tell Giles we don't need Robin, but he didn't want to hear it. He told me that we all need to put our differences aside and a part of me agrees with him. Robin is a solid fighter and we can use everyone we can get on our side right now."

"What happened between you guys and Robin?" Satsu asks. "I never got to hear the whole story."

"It's a long story," I say softly. "One I really don't want to talk about right now. Or ever. Just don't mention anything to Faith, okay?"

"Okay," Satsu nods and smiles a little. "So, we're getting our army, aren't we?"

"Slowly, yes," Willow says and she breathes in deeply. "This is going to be a bigger fight than the fight against the First, Buffy. We really need to try to get one step ahead of Falken right now."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I really don't know."

We both sigh and Satsu reaches for my hand, offering a tiny bit of comfort as she strokes her thumb over mine. The three of us sit there on my bed for a little while, not talking and barely looking at one another. We're all deep in thought and although I should be thinking about what we should be doing when it comes to Falken, all I can think about is how to tell Satsu about what's been going on between Faith and me. It is just added stress I really can't take right now, but I can't avoid it forever. Sooner or later she's going to find out what's going on between Faith and me and I'm not so sure I can deal with the fallout that'll follow when we're in the middle of an apocalyptic fight with Falken.

We join the others downstairs shortly before lunch and find them all deep in an intense conversation about Falken. I take a seat next to Faith on the couch and she barely looks my way as she tells Giles every detail she can remember about the woman that was with Falken when he held us captive.

"What was her name?" Giles asks as he thumbs through an old, worn leather book twice as thick as any other book he owns. "Vivienne you said?"

"That's what he called her," Faith nods in reply and she turns to look at me. "Was that her name, B?"

"Yeah."

"Oh lord," Giles says under his breath when he stops on a page about halfway through the thick book. "Oh good lord."

"What?" We all ask in unison at the same time.

"Vivienne is one of the vampire queens that was long ago believed to have been banished to the underworld by the Powers that Be. Most believed she had been killed by a Slayer in the thirteenth century. Are you absolutely certain that her name was Vivienne?"

"Positive, G. Don't think it's some wannabe vamp calling herself that in honour of her or some shit? 'Cause I can't tell you how many Lestat's I've run into over the years."

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"Other than the fact that Falken was ordering her around like she was nothing more than a common slave to him? Nothing."

"Did she wear a necklace of any sorts, perhaps? Something like this?" Giles asks and he hands Faith the book.

I look down at the illustration with Faith and we both nod our heads at the same time. In those few brief seconds we were near Vivienne there was no mistaking that necklace for the one she'd been wearing. Giles takes the book back and I know from the look on his face that we have much bigger problems than we originally thought we have. I rest my broken hand in my lap as I sit back on the couch, waiting for Giles to speak because I know he's trying to figure out a way to say whatever it is he's about to say. I know that look on his face when there's bad news and it makes my stomach twist in knots.

"If she indeed wore this," he says after a few minutes of complete silence, "then we are not only dealing with Falken, a half-demon shape shifter fully intent on opening every Hellmouth in the world, we are also dealing with a very old and very powerful vampire queen."

"Great. Can this get any worse?" Faith asks as she shakes her head. "What kind of powers she got, G? Nothing we can't fight against, right?"

"She has power over every vampire that is on this earth right now. I believe Falken has become allies with her, using her power to create himself an army to protect himself while he opens each Hellmouth in the world. This is far greater than we thought it was and I'm afraid," Giles sighs as he looks around at all of us before his eyes fall upon me. "I'm afraid we won't have the power to fight them all if they are all indeed recruited into Falken's ever growing army."

"That's thousands of vampires, isn't it?" Satsu asks as she slowly sits down on the arm of the couch next to me. "We can't fight thousands of vampires."

"Hundreds of thousands," Giles replies softly. "Millions possibly. Unfortunately."

"So, anyone feel like a drink 'cause I can definitely use one right about now," Faith says as she stands up and heads for the kitchen. "Anyone?"

"I'll take a beer," Xander says from where he's standing by the front hallway. "Possibly a shot of Jack if you got any."

"I do not think drinking at a time like this is the wisest choice, Faith," Giles says as he walks over to the bookshelf by the TV and pulls out a bottle of Scotch that I had no idea was there. "Then again, it looks as if the end of the world is upon us. If you're going to drink, at least drink the good stuff."

I roll my eyes as Faith disappears into the kitchen and returns a minute later with enough glasses for everyone. I pass on drinking, not really feeling in the mood to drink before noon despite the hopelessness we all feel right now with this whole Falken situation. I slip out of the living room and go sit out back underneath the tree at the far end of the yard. I hoped for some time alone, but Satsu follows me and I don't tell her to leave when she sits down next to me.

"What do you think is going to happen, Buffy?"

"I don't know, Satsu, I really don't know."

"We are all going to die, aren't we?"

I shake my head no as I grab onto her hand tightly. "We are _not_ going to die, Satsu. We've saved the world many times before and we can do it again."

"We don't have a chance against Falken, Vivienne and their vampire army, Buffy, and you know it."

"Doesn't mean we have to back away and not go out without a fight. This is not how we deal with things and we're not going to start now."

"Have you ever been scared, Buffy? Aren't you scared right now?"

"Terrified," I reply softly. "I don't even know what we're going to do and I don't know how we're going to stop him and I don't know how we're going to get one step ahead of him when he's already a hundreds steps ahead of us."

I know we'll figure something out, one way or another and I know we're going to need all the help we can get right now. There just aren't enough Slayers old enough to fight to stand by our side as we face off against Falken and his vast vampire army. There is no easy way out of this, there never is, but I have the faintest bit of hope that we can find a crack to slip through to end this once and for all. I close my eyes as I rest my head on Satsu's shoulder and block out the sounds of drunken laughter that soon drifts out from inside the house. If everyone keeps this attitude up, we're definitely doomed.

* * *

It's late by the time Satsu and I go inside. I can't believe we'd spent the entire afternoon out there alone under the tree, neither of us saying a single word, just holding onto one another as we drifted in and out of a light sleep. With everything that's going on, I know that is the last thing we should have been doing, but with everyone inside getting drunk and acting like irresponsible teenagers, there wasn't much else we could do.

"You think everyone passed out by now?" Satsu asks as we walk into the dark house together. "And weren't some of the teams coming tonight?"

"They're probably at the motel Giles was talking about setting them up in," I shrug and I flip on the kitchen light as I nearly trip over a sleeping Xander on the floor. "Great. Just great. Xander?" I say as I kneel down next to him and shake him a little. "Wake up."

"Hmm? It's too early, mom," he mumbles as he rolls over and pulls the couch cushion close to his chest. I yank it away from him and slap him lightly across the chest. "Huh, what? Oh, it's just you, Buff."

"What the hell are you sleeping on the kitchen floor for?"

"Drank too much," he groans softly as he sits up and wipes the drool from the side of his mouth. "I tell you, can't keep up with Giles and Faith. They have a bottomless stomach and an endless tolerance for high amounts of alcohol."

"Go to bed," I say softly to him as I help him to his feet. "Satsu, can you make sure he gets to his room? I'm going to check on the others."

She nods and helps him out of the kitchen while I head for the living room, careful to step over the sleeping girls and I spot Giles curled up on the chair clutching the nearly empty bottle of Scotch in his hands. Faith is nowhere to be seen and I head upstairs to my room, knowing just where to find her. I sigh as I flip on my light and find her sprawled on my bed, half-naked with her face buried in my pillow. I grab the throw blanket out of the closet and throw it over her and I'm about to leave when she grabs onto my hand.

"Stay," she whispers softly. "Please stay, B."

I groan as I wrench my wrist from her tight grasp and I walk to the door as Satsu comes down the hallway. "Faith passed out on my bed," I say softly to her and I sigh softly at the disapproving look in her eyes. "Go to bed, I'll come join you in a bit, okay?"

"You won't be long?"

"No," I promise her, sneaking in a quick kiss before I step back into my room and close the door quietly, making sure it's locked before I flip off the light and make my way over to my bed. "God, I can't believe how stupid you guys are drinking like that," I mutter under my breath as I slip off my shoes, my socks and I get into bed next to Faith. "Just don't drool on me, okay?"

She mumbles in her drunken state incoherently as she rolls over and wraps an arm around me. I lay there staring up at the ceiling knowing I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I wake up as the sun rises with Faith holding me, her front pressed tightly against my back, her hand resting just below my breast, and her warm breath tickling over the back of my neck. I try not to move too much, it's far too early to be awake right now. I move my fingers on my right hand a little, feeling sore as ever, but definitely not broken anymore. I smile to myself at the many benefits of slayer healing; nothing stays broken for too long even if it isn't completely healed in just twenty-four hours.

"What ya doing awake?" Faith mumbles as she tightens her hold on me a little. "Fuckin' way too early, B. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Then would ya quit thinking? My head fuckin' hurts right now."

"Serves you right for drinking like that," I mutter in reply as I turn around slowly so I can look at her. "You drooled on me, didn't you?"

"Possibly," she smirks as she slides her eyes shut and lets out a soft groan. "You got any Advil or anything around here, B?"

"In the bathroom. Do you want me to get you a couple?"

"If ya don't mind," she groans again softly. "B?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stayin' last night. Didn't have to."

"Well, it is my bed you chose to pass out on last night," I laugh as I slip out from her gently yet tight hold and off the bed. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

She smiles a little and I can't help but smile right back. I got a funny feeling all hell is about to break loose and as soon as I open my bedroom door I find Satsu standing in the doorway to her room just down the hall. She looks furious and she looks as if she hasn't slept at all. I sigh and make my way down to the main bathroom and grab two Advil's and fill up the small plastic cup that's always on the sink with some cold water. I turn off the tap and catch Satsu's reflection in the mirror and I really am not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"You never came last night," she says softly as I slowly turn around to face her. "Why?"

"Satsu, I-"

"There's something going on between you and Faith, isn't there?"

"There is _nothing_ going on between us."

"Don't lie to me, Buffy. I'm not as stupid as you'd like to believe I am."

"I am not doing this right now," I say with a half laugh as I walk past her and head back to my room with her right behind me. "Please just leave me alone right now, Satsu."

I walk into my room and I don't even look back at her because I know if I do, I'll see the tears I know are streaming down her cheeks right now. I lock the door behind me and take in a few shaky breaths before I make my way over to the bed and sit down next to Faith.

"Had a little lovers spat with Sats?" Faith asks me softly as I hand her the Advil and the glass of water. "Gonna take that as a yes."

"When did everything become so complicated?" I ask, but I'm not really asking her, just thinking out loud. "It wasn't supposed to be so complicated."

"Everything is complicated when ya start playing on the same team, B. Guessing things got all complicated and shit when I showed up 'cause I got my dumb ass evicted."

"Everything got complicated when you walked in on me and Satsu. How come you never..." I trail off realizing I really don't know how to ask her what I want to ask her right now and she lets out a little laugh as she downs the water in the cup and places it on the nightstand.

"How come I what, B? Never told you I wanted a chance with you? You've gone fucking crazy, haven't you?"

"No. I want to know."

"Knowing you, B, you woulda kicked my ass so far outta your life if you ever knew how I felt about you before. At least you would've before you hooked up with Satsu."

"That's not true."

I sigh when she doesn't say anything and I know she's right. I know if she even mentioned that she wanted something more than a friendship with me, in a very sexual way, I would have made sure she had nothing to do with me or anyone else in my life. I sigh again as I move to sit on the other side of the bed and I grab my pillow and place it behind my head as I lean back against the headboard.

"How long?"

"We really talkin' about this?" Faith laughs as she shakes her head slowly. "Damn, you know I don't do this whole talkin' thing too well when I'm hung over."

"You don't do it too well sober either."

"Been a long time," she says softly. "Don't know how long exactly. Don't keep track of these kinds of things."

We both laugh and it feels a little surreal to be talking about this. I feel like a complete asshole too for treating Satsu the way I have been lately. She doesn't deserve this at all and she doesn't deserve having me push her away because I don't want to deal. I sigh as I move down on the bed and lay on my side with my back to Faith. I don't want her to see me cry. Not now.

"What's up, B? You ain't upset 'cause of what I just said, are ya?"

"No," I say, choking back the tears as I keep my back to her. "I was just thinking about Satsu."

"So we were having a heart to heart and now all you can think about is her?" Faith asks, laughing a little as she runs a hand down my arm slowly. "I'm sorry, you know, for coming between you two."

"It's not your fault."

"Kinda feels like it is," she says and I feel her shrug as she casually slips her arm around me and pulls me close to her. "Am I going crazy here, B?"

"Why would you say that?"

"All I want to do is be close to you right now. Ain't never felt like this with anyone else before."

I'm going to go out on a limb and say her hangover is quickly disappearing as I feel her lips against the back of my neck. I close my eyes, only wanting to get lost in this little moment that's happening between us and shut out the rest of the world along with the rest of my thoughts. I can't hold back the soft moan that escapes past my lips as she nips at my shoulder lightly. With the way she's kissing, licking and nibbling her way over my shoulder and neck, it's setting my entire body on fire. I press back into her as her fingers trail over the waistband of my shorts and it takes all I have in me not to stop her when I know I should right about now.

I don't know when I've become such a...slut. All I can ever think about around Faith now is fucking her, her fucking me, taking me to the edge and beyond like I know she can now. I turn my head and see her smile as our lips barely touch. I feel her hot breath over my lips as I move to my back and reach for her head, pulling her in for a deep kiss that is full of fiery passion I've grown to accept will always be between us from here on out. The guilt I'm feeling over Satsu makes me stop suddenly and I look at Faith for a moment, unable to find any words to say at first.

"We have to stop this," I whisper, feeling pain much worse than the guilt ripping through me. "I can't do this again, Faith."

"But your body wants it," she whispers back, but she doesn't press for more as she moves away from me and gets up from the bed. "Whatever, B. Was good while it lasted. I guess it's better for you to do the right thing right now, huh?"

"I don't even know what the right thing is," I say honestly as I watch her walk over to the window, grabbing her cigarettes on the way. "Why couldn't all of this have happened before this situation with Falken?"

"You think it would've made it easier to deal?" Faith asks as she lights a cigarette and sits down on the windowsill. "This sitch with Falken was long overdue, B. We just got lucky for those few months. Can't expect the luck to hold out, not when you live the life we gotta live."

I sigh as I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the rest of the house as they wake up to start their day. I lick over my lips slowly, tasting Faith and wishing I didn't try to do the right thing and stop things from happening between us. It isn't just my body that's aching for her, every bit of my heart and soul is aching for her as well. I know I'm putting myself through hell I don't need, but I can't help it with everything that's been happening lately.

"I can't handle this."

"Handle what, B?"

"Feeling this way for you!" I burst out as I sit up slowly on the bed. "You and me? It wasn't supposed to happen and it isn't supposed to feel so goddamn right!"

"Buffy-"

"Why do you make me feel this way, Faith? That's all I want to know is _why_," I say, not letting her speak and I breathe out heavily as she flicks her cigarette out the window and makes her way back over to the bed. "All these years we've been here and we've never tried to be friends and now...now we're..."

"Fuckin' hot for each other?" Faith offers softly and she smiles a little, not a smug smile, just a smile. "Was bound to happen eventually if you ask me. I know why it feels so right, B."

"Why?"

"It's 'cause this is what we've been fighting for years, even back in the day when we first met."

"When did you get so wise and understanding? I don't even understand this!"

"B?" Faith laughs as she sits on the bed next to me. "Calm down, you're freaking out."

"I just can't deal with this with you and with things with Satsu when I know all our focus should be on Falken right now."

"We'll work it out, B. We'll get the asshole and we'll figure this shit out between us too."

I sigh and nod my head, trying to trust her words since there's nothing else for me to trust, not even myself. We share one last kiss, keeping it chaste, before we make our way downstairs to the living room to join the others. I'm not surprised to find the house completely full with the few teams of Slayers that had come in sometime last night. Giles is busy briefing them, catching them up on the situation with Falken and I barely look at any of them as I make my way into the kitchen to get myself a much needed cup of coffee.

Willow is the only one in the kitchen and she's sitting alone at the table, flipping through one of the many books stacked up on the table while she sips her coffee. I get myself a cup and join her at the table, sighing out heavily as she closes the book at looks at me with her world-famous resolve face.

"So, I heard you and Faith slept together last night."

"We didn't do anything," I say quietly as I hold the mug with both hands. "God, Will. Everything is so completely...confusing lately."

"Tell me about it. When I found out about you and Satsu, I really didn't see that coming and then I find out about you and Faith and hello major brain complex. I can't even imagine how you feel right now. You do know I am always here to talk," she says with a smile as her resolve face completely disappears. "Satsu is really upset this morning. She and Kennedy are out back right now, talking."

"It's all my fault," I reply and I let out a soft sigh as I raise the mug to my lips and take a tentative sip. "I told her I was going to come to her room last night and I never did. I stayed with Faith instead."

"You need to make a choice, Buffy."

"I know, Will. I just don't know what the right one is right now."

"Oh," she says and her eyes open wide. "Oh! You are so falling in love with Faith, aren't you?"

"No! Who said anything about love?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen that look in your eyes, Buffy. Look," she says as she leans towards me a little. "It's okay if you're falling in love with her. It sort of makes sense that you'd fall for her instead of Satsu."

"How does it make sense, Will? I've been with Satsu for three years and I've never had these kinds of feelings for her no matter how hard I've tried to. I feel like my heart is betraying me right now and I really don't know what I'm going to do to make everything right. With this situation with Falken, I know I can't figure it out right now. It has to wait."

"Who says it has to wait, Buffy? Love doesn't wait for anyone or anything, it just happens and it always happens when you least expect it to. Take it from me, I know," she says with a soft, understanding smile. "Let me ask you something. When you're around Faith, what do you feel?"

"It feels right and wrong at the same time. Wrong because I'm with Satsu and I know I shouldn't...I shouldn't be with Faith too. Why does it feel so right, Will? That's what I don't understand."

"Feels right because you're falling in love with her," Willow says softly and she reaches out and hugs me a little. "It's okay to fall in love with her, Buffy. I know she's probably just as scared as you are and I know she's feeling things for you she won't readily admit, not even to herself. This is Faith we're talking about here, don't forget that."

"She's going to end up breaking my heart, Will. She'll never be able to give me what I want and what I need from her. She's...she's Faith. She doesn't do relationships. We all know she doesn't. It's stupid for me to believe maybe she'll change and she'll be able to give me everything I want and need from her. I have to stop believing in forever and take what I can right here and now."

"Believing in forever is what makes you _you_, Buffy," she says and I just laugh as I shake my head. "You are a true romantic at heart and you believe in most things the rest of the world has given up on. There's nothing wrong with it either, Buff. You can't always think about Slayer stuff, even if we are in the middle of trying to fight a big bad. It's not wrong to want to feel something real, something deep despite what's going on in the rest of your life. Sometimes you need to feel something else to make yourself stronger for the real problems life hands you."

She's right on so many levels and she knows it too. Sometimes the things that Willow says to me shock me and yet at the same time, it doesn't. She's been through her fair share in life, just as we all have. I look down at my once-broken hand and flex my fingers around the mug, feeling just slight discomfort as I do. I have a lot to think about right now even though it seems like everything is against me trying to do just that. Willow just flashes a soft smile my way before she opens the book in front of her again and continues reading. I sit back in the chair and listen to the others in the living room as Giles continues to brief them on all that we know about Falken, about Vivienne, and about the Hell city underground where we know Falken's army is growing bigger with every day that passes.

Satsu doesn't even look at me when she and Kennedy come inside a little while later. I know that look she has on her face, a look of pure anger that's rare when it comes to her. It makes me feel even guiltier for putting her through this and I know I need to talk to her and come clean about what's going on between Faith and me. I don't though, I just watch her walk out of the kitchen to join the others in the living room, and Kennedy gives me a disapproving look as she sits down at the table with Willow and I.

"Hey B?" Faith says as she walks into the kitchen and I turn to her, unable to keep the small smile from curling over my lips as she looks over at me. "We're all heading out for a run. You coming with?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here."

"Suit yourself. When you can't outrun the vamps in Falken's army, don't expect me to save your ass," she says with a laugh and a wink before she walks back out of the kitchen.

Kennedy just shoots me a look as she gets up to join Faith and the others and I only roll my eyes as I finish off my coffee and practically run out of the house to catch up with them. in total, there are about twenty-five girls on our front lawn and I don't even want to think about what the neighbours are thinking seeing so many of us out here.

Faith has taken the lead, instructing the girls to stay close and keep up as she takes off down the street. I look over at Satsu, who is doing everything she can to keep her distance from me as she stretches out and jogs to catch up with the others. I let out a deep breath and look over at Kennedy, who is waiting for me, and I start up in a slow jog with her at my side.

We eventually catch up with the others and after an hour of running through the quiet streets in our neighbourhood, Faith comes to a stop at a small park, void of any other human beings despite it being such a beautiful day. A couple of the girls collapse on the grass, panting heavily as they try to catch their breath. I find a shady spot under a tree and I look over at Faith as she and Kennedy stand across the small field at the park and I see Faith's eyes roaming over to meet with mine every couple of minutes. If I don't have any hope in defeating Falken, at least I have a tiny glimmer of hope of figuring things out with Faith.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I find myself sitting on the roof just outside my bedroom window later that night after a quick, uneventful patrol. Most of the visiting Slayers have gone off to the motel Giles had set them up in for the night, exhausted with the time difference and the amount of strenuous training Faith had put them through all afternoon. I know exactly what she'd been trying to do all day. She was trying to prove that she should be my second in command instead of Satsu and she was every bit acting the part.

Faith has been near impossible to figure out as of late. After all these years, I really thought I knew who she was without actually _knowing_ her. She always kept to herself, always worked alone, and she was always keeping all of us at arm's length at all times. But she always came to help out when she knew she was needed, her wanting to do things her own way never stopped her from doing just that either. She lived to be alone, lived to fuck and run, to slay, to eat, to sleep, and repeat it all over again. The Faith I've been seeing lately though? A far, far cry from the Faith I am used to her being.

No _wonder_ I'm falling for her.

This is the crossroads I'm at right now, the very same crossroads I discovered I've been standing on nearly a week ago before all of this unfolded. Faith is my crossroads; I'm more than convinced that she is now. I still can't help but wish that this all happened between us without Satsu in the middle and without Falken being our main focus right now.

I lean forward a little and watch as Faith and Kennedy walk up the driveway together. They'd gone out for an extra hour of patrol, but I could see, even from up here, that they'd gone to a bar instead of the other cemetery that's close by. I just shake my head as I lean back against the wall and look up at the stars in the sky. I can only faintly hear them as they come inside the house, both of them trying to stay quiet since everyone else is asleep. After a few minutes, I hear my bedroom door open, but I don't look back inside to see who it is. I already know that it's Faith.

"Knew I'd find you out here, B," Faith says as she climbs out the window and sits down next to me. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Me and Ken went to that demon bar, tried to get some information out of some of the regulars there. Either those booze hounds honestly don't know anything about what's goin' on, or they are protecting Falken."

I turn to look at her as she digs out her pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of her jeans and lights one. I can smell the beer on her, but I know she's not completely wasted. She smiles at me a little as she leans back against the wall and looks up at the stars. She looks back over at me, her eyes raking over my pajama-clad body under the soft glow of the moon. Faith doesn't say a word to me as she runs a hand over my thigh slowly. I scoff as I look up at the sky and try not to let my body react to her touch. She stops at the hem of my shorts and circles the tips of her fingers over my inner thigh.

I know exactly what's going through her mind right now. She's horny, she's buzzing off having a couple of beers, possibly a couple of shots, and there's only one thing she's focused on at the moment. I should stop her, but I don't as her fingers dip under my shorts and stop before she reaches my sex. I reach up and take the cigarette that's dangling from her lips and I toss it over the edge of the roof. I know I can be angry with myself for giving into her advances and into my urges later, but I can't stop my body from reacting from her touch and wanting so much more.

"Can't stop thinkin' about you, B," she whispers as she leans in closer, her lips barely a breath away from mine now. I let out a soft gasp as her fingers slip past my panties and lightly stroke over my clit as my legs fall open just a little more. "I keep getting this feeling you don't want this, but then," she sighs as she nuzzles her nose against mine as she slides a single finger inside my hole, "I feel how wet I get you without even trying. I know you want this as much as I do."

It feels awkward doing this out here on the roof. Not just awkward, but very uncomfortable and I grip onto her arm, forcing her to pull her hand out from under my shorts. I don't say a word as I stand up, pull her to her feet, and lead her inside. As soon as her feet hit the floor, her lips find mine in a deep, passionate kiss that makes me completely weak in the knees. Her hands are sliding under the small tank top I'm wearing as we back up towards the bed and I pull apart from her lips just long enough for her to slide my shirt up over my head. Our lips crash back together as we fall onto the bed and I can't seem to get her out of her clothes fast enough.

She's in complete control and I'm at the complete mercy of her hands and her lips and her tongue. I couldn't stop her right now, not even if the world was ending. I pull her down on top of me as soon as she's out of the last of her clothes. She pulls back from the kiss and stares down into my eyes. I can see lust and adrenaline, but I can see a bit of fear and guilt, almost as if she's feeling a bit of regret for taking exactly what she wants right now from me. I know I'm trying to make this so much more than just a fuck between us and I can see that she knows exactly what I'm trying to do too.

I want to tell her I want this just as much as she does, maybe even more, but words feel foreign against my lips and I don't want to ruin this moment between us. I know she'll still be here in the morning since I know it's different with me. That's not hope talking, that's just knowing the truth that all it takes for her to stick around until the morning is being with me.

"B?" Faith looks confused as she stills all movement and just continues to stare into my eyes.

"Don't," I whisper as I place a finger over her lips. "Don't talk. Not now."

I sigh out softly as she kisses my finger softly and smiles. I slide my hand to the back of her neck and pull her in for another kiss. I bite on her lower lip as she eases a hand between our bodies and I moan softly when she slicks her fingers over my clit. I feel her shiver slightly before she takes her hand away as she breaks away from my lips. She moves down my body slowly, licking and nipping at my skin over my collarbone and then over the tops of my breasts. She licks over one nipple and then the other before trailing her tongue down my stomach and settling between my spread legs.

My hips jerk up as I feel her hot tongue circle over my clit slowly before moving down the length of my pussy, moaning as she does and sending sweet vibrations against my skin that travels throughout my entire body at once. My hands are instantly gripping her hair, holding her as close as I can to my sex as she pistons her tongue in and out of my grasping hole.

"Oh fuck," I moan as she grips onto my legs, spreading them wider as she fucks her tongue in and out so quickly I don't know how she can keep it up. "Faith...don't stop...fuck..."

"Don't stop?" She asks quietly as she pulls back and I jerk on her hair and she lets out a laugh. "Like I'd even want to stop."

I close my eyes and throw my head back against the bed as she wraps her lips around my clit and sucks hard. I move my hands from her head to the sheets, gripping tightly as she eases a finger inside of me and quickly slides in a second. I feel the beginning of an orgasm starting to build quickly and I just let myself go, unable to hold it off for very long with the things Faith is doing to me with her tongue and her fingers. I feel like I'm about to black out as one very intense orgasm rips through my body and Faith only eases her fingers out from inside of me and places small, light kisses over my sex, sneaking one last little lick over my clit before she crawls up my body slowly.

"Hmm," she moans softly against my lips as she lies on top of me, slowly grinding her sex into mine as I try to come down from the high she's sent me off on.

"Hmm," I sigh against her lips as she grinds harder against me. I don't need to second-guess the fact that she's close.

The bed is creaking slightly and all I can hear is her breath against my ear as I hold her close, our bodies slicking together as I feel her tumble over the edge much quicker than I thought she would. She leans back to look into my eyes and I see how dark they are with lust and I know that sleep is far, far off tonight. I just hope the bed can hold up and I hope that nobody else in the house hears us. She's not exactly quiet and I know I'm not either.

But it's not like I'm complaining. Not at all.

* * *

Faith had fallen asleep at some point during the night and all I could do was lay there next to her and watch her as she slept peacefully. After a couple of hours and knowing that sleep is definitely not happening for me, I end up getting out of bed, getting dressed and going back out on the roof to watch the sun as it rises over the horizon. My whole body is sore in every good way possible. I don't think I've ever felt so satisfied in my life, at least sexually.

That's just it though, that's all it is between me and Faith is great, mind-blowing sex. I can hear her snoring softly inside and I try to tune her out as I watch the sky lighten with brilliant reds, pinks, and oranges dancing across the few clouds off in the distance. I hear the front door open and I look down as Satsu and Kennedy walk out of the house and head down to the street for their morning run. I feel the urge to go and join them and after debating about it for a minute, I climb back inside, grab my running shoes and make my way downstairs without waking up Faith.

I manage to catch up to them a few blocks around the corner from the house. Kennedy just nods towards me as I take my usual place next to Satsu. None of us say a word as we jog through the streets, the birds chirping as they wake and the few cars that pass by us on the road is the only sounds surrounding us. Kennedy takes off ahead of us as we make our way back to the house and I had really been hoping she wouldn't leave Satsu and me alone right now. We near the small coffee shop where we used to stop for coffee on the way home from our morning runs and I motion to Satsu to follow me and she does without hesitation.

I order us each a latte and a bottle of water and we sit at one of the tall bistro tables near the front window. She isn't looking at me and I know she knows there's definitely something going on between Faith and I. She's just waiting for me to tell her, I know she is. But I don't even know what to say or where to start, but I know if I say anything or not, I'm going to end up hurting her either way.

"We should probably talk," I say softly as I circle my finger over the top of the large mug sitting in front of me. "I'm just not so sure now is a great time to start talking."

"There's never going to be a good time to talk, Buffy. Might as well make it right now."

"I don't know where to start."

"You can start by telling me what is going on between you and Faith," she states flatly as she takes a sip of her latte and stares long and hard at me. "I know something is going on between you. I'm not stupid, Buffy. I knew something was going on right from the moment it started down in the caves."

"I don't know exactly what is going on between us, but-"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Satsu cuts me off, but keeps her voice low. "Don't lie to me. Please. After three years, you owe me to tell me the truth."

"I didn't plan for this," I say softly as I reach out for her hand, surprised when she doesn't pull away and lets me intertwine my fingers with hers. "I honestly didn't plan on any of this to happen, Satsu. I care for you, a lot."

"But you aren't in love with me."

"I'm sorry," I say, not knowing what else to tell her right now. "I didn't want this."

"It happens, Buffy. Sometimes you do things you regret later. Sometimes you do things you don't regret but those things hurt other people that truly care for you and love you. I don't want to lose this with you because you've decided to jump into bed with Faith a couple of times. Let's be realistic here," she says and takes a deep breath. "She can never give you what you want and you know that. We all know that. This is Faith we're talking about here."

"You still want this?" I ask her, blinking a couple of times and trying to figure out if I misheard her.

"Buffy, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," she says with a soft smile, the very same smile I'd nearly forgotten makes me melt every time I see it. "I know you and Faith have...history together and that this is probably one way for you two to figure out some things."

"But I've been cheating on you," I say under my breath as I take my hand away from hers. "How can you be okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with it, not at all, but I'm not going to give you up without a fight."

"You aren't going to fight Faith, are you? Because that's the last thing we need right now when we've got much bigger things to worry about."

"No, I won't fight Faith, although," she chuckles softly. "I would love to try."

"Satsu, I..." I trail off, wanting to tell her it has to be over between us, but a part of me doesn't want to let go of what we had and what I know we can continue to have if Faith isn't in between us. "I know what I want right now, but I don't know _who_ I want."

"You don't have to figure it all out right now," she says and she glances at her watch and sighs. "We should get back to the house. Don't forget that Giles wants to gather the girls who just came in for a meeting this morning. We're already late."

We don't say anything else as we finish off our latte's and take our bottles of water with us as we leave the small coffee shop and head home. Satsu stops me before I head inside and she pulls me in for a soft lingering kiss. I know she wants the kiss to mean so much more, but I feel slightly guilty and like I've fallen into an emotional entanglement with her and Faith at the same time.

"I'm not about to lose you, Buffy. Not to her or anyone else," Satsu whispers, giving me one last lingering kiss before she walks past me and heads inside the house.

I stand there for a moment, shaking my head at what had just happened between us. Satsu was taking this too well. I don't even know what to make of this. She's almost making it okay for me to be doing what I am doing with Faith even though I know it's wrong. I don't even want to go inside right now because just being the same room as Satsu and Faith is enough to make my head implode. But I know where my responsibilities lie and I should be inside speaking to the girls, not Giles, not Satsu, not Kennedy, and definitely not anyone else.

I down my bottle of water and head inside to find almost everyone sitting around the living room waiting for me. The only person I don't see is Faith and Willow takes me to the side and tells me she's still sleeping. I groan softly and head upstairs knowing nobody else would dare try to wake Faith. I take a few deep breaths, fully holding onto my resolve not to do anything but wake her lazy ass up and I walk into my room and find her already awake and sitting on the windowsill smoking a cigarette.

"Meeting is starting," I say to her, not moving away from the doorway.

"So I heard."

"You coming or not, Faith?"

"Whatever," she shrugs as she turns to look out the window and takes a long drag of her cigarette. "It ain't like you need me down there or anything, B. You run the show here and you got your little girlfriend as your second in command. What the hell do you need me down there for?"

"None of that matters!" I say to her through gritted teeth. "We are all involved with this Falken situation, including you."

"Where'd ya run off to earlier?"

"I went for a run," I reply calmly and I wait for her to finish her cigarette so we can get downstairs and get this meeting started. "I didn't think it'd matter."

"It doesn't."

"Why are you being like this, Faith?"

She shrugs nonchalantly as she flicks her cigarette out the window. "Not being like anything, B. Just go down, get the meeting rolling and catch me up later on what's the what."

I don't want to argue with her, but I can't seem to figure her out right now either. How could we have shared all that we did last night and have it turn around to being exactly the way it'd been before all of this started between us? I try to keep my emotions in check, trying to be the emotionally closed off Buffy everyone else seems to think of me as. I leave her there in my room and head back downstairs, avoiding the looks I receive from Willow, Giles, Satsu, and Kennedy as I take my place at the front of the living room.

I catch the teams up on what we know with as much information as I can process at the moment considering everything else that's running through my mind right now. The girls are all hanging onto every word, asking questions before I can finish a single sentence. It's testing my patience and I'm trying not to grow frustrated and agitated with them. I am a leader, I am supposed to keep my head together in a time like this and not blow up at them. Been there, done that, got kicked out of my own house over that before and I definitely don't want a repeat of that ever again.

I assign everyone into three teams for patrol later and as soon as most of the girls leave the room, Giles pulls me aside.

"We have a problem," he says quietly.

"What would that be?"

"One of the girls has gone missing."

"Who?" I ask and I look over at Willow and Kennedy who just shrug. "Who is missing, Giles?"

"Veronica, I believe. I have every reason to believe that Falken might have kidnapped her."

I take a deep breath as everyone looks over at me, expecting me to make a decision at what we're going to do. I know exactly what we have to do right now. We need to go after Falken, find her and get her home safely before Falken does what I know we all fear he'll do. We can't let him open the Hellmouth here, not now, not before we have our army.

"Get everyone together," I say after a moment and without sounding as terrified as I feel. "We're going back down into the caves and we're going to rescue her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

We head down to the caves just a half an hour before dusk. We'd all spent most of the day coming up with a plan in finding Veronica and rescuing her before Falken did what we all knew he had planned. I stop everyone when we reach the mouth of the cave and I look over them, mentally taking a count in my head. Fifteen of us. Hundreds of thousands of them.

We have no chance, but we also have no choice. We have to save the world yet again. Or die trying.

"Satsu, take your team and fall back," I say to her. "Kennedy, you and your team will stay here and make sure nothing comes in and out. Faith?"

"What?" She snaps from where she's standing by a tree smoking a cigarette and looking thoroughly annoyed.

"After you," I say with a flourish as I stand aside from the mouth of the cave and wait for her to walk in first. "Any time now would be great."

I see her roll her eyes as she flicks her cigarette to the ground and walks over towards the mouth of the cave, her shoulders back and her head held high. I motion to our team of girls to follow as I stay close to Faith. She's pissed, it's clear as day that she is and she's been like this all day. It's bothering me that she's done a complete one-eighty since last night, but now is not the time to talk to her about it or try to figure her out. Right now, I need my head in the game and if my head isn't in the game, it's dangerous. Not just for myself, but for everyone here and especially for Veronica.

I already know things are too quiet as soon as we get further into the passageway. I can't feel anything and I reach out and grab onto Faith's arm, stopping her from going any further. I listen and I shake my head and turn back.

"Where the hell you goin', B?"

"They aren't here."

"How do you know that?"

"Can't you feel that?" I ask her and she only shrugs. "They aren't here."

"So what, they at the Hellmouth or something then?" Faith asks as we all begin to head back. "Why didn't we go there first? Some fuckin' plan you came up with, B."

I ignore her despite the fact that she's infuriating me right now and we head back out as quickly as we can. The Hellmouth seal is a good ten miles from here and I get a bad feeling if we try to walk or run there, we'll be too late. But we don't have a choice and after I brief the others with the new plan, we take off running, sticking to back roads and running through backyards, keeping our profile low. The last thing any of us need is to be caught out on the streets with as many weapons as we have. I don't think the Cleveland police would treat us too kindly if they stopped us either.

The Cleveland Hellmouth is just on the outskirts of the city, buried under an abandoned barn next to a crumbling farmhouse. Faith and Kennedy split the girls into two teams and I hang back with Satsu as they make their way around the property to make sure we won't be ambushed. I feel Satsu reach for my hand, but I don't look over at her as I watch the others make their way through the dense forest that surrounds the property. As soon as they get close, Satsu and I make our way towards the house, both of us keeping a look out for anything that could jump out of the shadows at any given moment.

"She's undermining you, Buffy," Satsu say softly as we approach the house slowly. "I can't believe you are letting her do it too."

"Now is not the time to be talking about this," I snap at her quietly even though I know she's completely right. "Go around that way, meet me in the back."

"Buffy-"

"Just go! We've already wasted too much time!"

I go around the east end of the house and I spot Faith and a handful of the girls making their way to the barn. The only sign of any activity is coming from the barn, the soft glow of candlelight now being seen shining under the cracks in the big double doors. My chest feels tight as I watch Faith approach the side of the barn and peer inside one of the holes in the wall. She barely manages to duck out the way as an arrow whizzes past her head. I hear her curse under her breath as she unsheathes the sword she's brought along and makes her way to the doors. The rest of the girls are soon right behind her and I try to catch up to them before Faith kicks open the doors.

It all happens too quick as a pile of vampires rush out of the barn. I manage to slip past all of them as the girls fight them off and I sneak into the barn and make my way past the old stalls towards the middle where I know Falken has Veronica. I keep to the shadows as I get closer and there's a huge hole dug out in the middle, the Hellmouth seal completely uncovered and Falken standing by it holding tightly onto a bound Veronica with Vivienne at his side.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Slayer. I know you're there," he calls out and I see the smirk curl across his lips as I step out from the shadows and unsheathe my sword. "Ah, I was wondering how long it'd take you and your...pathetic little army of Slayers to come here."

"We aren't pathetic," I say through gritted teeth. "And you have one of my best Slayers. Let her go."

"I don't think so," he laughs as he tightens his grip on Veronica's neck. "Let me ask you something, Slayer. If she's one of your best, how was it far too easy to grab her as she slept?"

Veronica is shaking and I can see the fear shining in those deep blue eyes of hers. She has dried blood from a wound just at the top of her hairline and her face is swollen and cut up. She'd definitely been beaten to within a hairsbreadth of her life and she's weak, far too weak to fight right now. I look back, hoping Faith, Kennedy, Satsu or any of the other girls would be right behind me, but they are all still outside fighting off the vampires that had rushed out as us.

"You didn't answer my question," Falken growls.

"She doesn't have to answer a goddamn thing," Faith says as she moves to stand next to me. "Don't worry about the girls outside, B. They got it."

"Ah, the other Slayer. How nice. It's almost a party, isn't it, Vivienne?" Falken laughs as he turns to the exiled vampire queen next to him. "You think you can fight us? You think you can stop us?"

"Damn right we can," Faith quips as she grips onto her sword tightly. "What do you say, B? Wanna make 'em dance?"

I smile as I grip tightly onto my own sword, but as we try to take a step forward, I feel as if I walked straight into an invisible wall. Faith growls under her breath as she tries again and is sent tumbling back as Falken raises a hand towards her.

"Mother fucker!" She says under her breath as she picks herself up from the ground and dusts off the dirt from her jeans. "Magic. Got a barrier set up. We ain't getting through that."

One by one the others join us and we stand as one as I try to figure out a way to get past this invisible magic barrier that's surrounding Falken, Vivienne, Veronica and the Hellmouth seal. We need Willow, but it's too late to get her here. Every second we just stand here is a second wasted and a second closer to Falken spilling Veronica's blood to open the seal. I try to reach out to Willow with my mind, knowing if I tried hard enough, she'd hear me. But the distance is far too great for it to work, I know that, but I keep trying as the others try to figure a way past the barrier before it's too late.

"We need Willow," Kennedy whispers.

"No shit Sherlock," Faith mutters under her breath. "Any of you girls know a little bit of magic?" She asks everyone and nobody says a word. "Great. Just fuckin' great. You'd think Willow would've taught at least one of you some basic spells."

"A basic spell won't break through that barrier," Satsu points out. "Even I can feel how strong it is, how strong the magic is holding it together."

I pull Kennedy aside and keep my eyes on Falken. "We need to get one of them to grab us. It's our only chance."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Piss them off. I don't know. We have to try something, Kenny."

"Hey fucker!" Faith yells at Falken as she tries to storm past the barrier. "Why don't you fight a real Slayer, huh? Pick on someone half your size with half the power and strength you got."

"Looks like Faith is the perfect one to do just that," Kennedy chuckles softly and I feel my chest tighten again. I don't like this. At all. "She can handle herself, Buffy. Don't worry about her."

"I'm not worried about her," I whisper, but even Kennedy knows it's a lie.

I can only stand and watch as Faith taunts Falken and Vivienne. I can almost see Vivienne's eye glow red as she struggles to keep from slipping into her game face. It happened too fast, one second Faith is poking at the barrier with the tip of her sword, and the next Vivienne splits a hole in the barrier and has Faith by the throat.

"Move. Now!" I say to the others as we move through the tear in the barrier.

"B! Get Veronica!" Faith shouts as she struggles against Vivienne's tight grasp.

Dozens of vampires come in from outside and I make my way to Falken quickly as he holds a dagger to Veronica's throat. I know I have to move fast and I know I have to catch him off-guard if I want to save her and the rest of the city along with the rest of the world. Falken looks feral as I cautiously approach him while watching my back and keeping an eye on Faith. I swing my sword as he holds Veronica over the hole in the ground, slicing his arm clean off.

"You bitch!" Falken screams as he clutches his severed shoulder. "You fucking bitch!"

Veronica scrambles from the edge of the hole and I make sure Kennedy has her on the other side of the barrier before I move to kick Falken's severed arm that's lying on the ground in front of my feet. It's no longer human looking like the rest of him. It's shrivelled up and grey and just gross.

"You are going to pay for this!" Falken says, his voice shrieking through the chaos around us.

"Buffy!" Satsu yells from behind me and I spin around and find Vivienne about to snap Faith's neck clean in half. "We need to retreat!"

I need to save Faith. She's helpless against Vivienne and she's struggling to get out of her iron-clad grip to no avail. I turn around again and find Falken has disappeared, but I know I can't worry about him right now when I need to worry about Faith and the others getting to safety. I clutch my sword tightly in my hand as I make my way over to Vivienne as she continues to hold Faith by her neck, her face slipping into her game face as she growls at her. A vampire grabs me before I can get any closer and I try to fight it off, but find he is too big for me to fight alone.

"Satsu, give me a hand!" I call out to her, but she and the others are already retreating out of the barn, leading the last of the vampires out with them except for the one currently holding me by the back of my neck and twisting my arm until I drop my sword. "Satsu!"

My hand that had been broken snaps and I feel the sharp, burning pain shoot through my hand and up my arm. I hold back the tears as I twist my way out of the vampire's tight hold and kick him square in the chest, sending him flying back and down into the hole where the Hellmouth seal is. I pick up my sword with my left hand, cradling my right against my chest as I make my way over to Faith.

I stab the sword into the ground, pull out my stake, and hold it against Vivienne's back just over her heart. "Let her go," I say through gritted teeth. "Now."

Vivienne only laughs as she drops Faith to the ground and spins around before I have the chance to plunge the stake through her heart. "This isn't over yet, Slayer. We've barely begun."

I let her go, the pain shooting through my hand almost unbearable now. I kneel down next to Faith and place a hand on her shoulder. She's gasping hard, trying to catch her breath as she rubs over her neck. Bruises are already forming from Vivienne's finger's, but it's nothing that won't heal. She's okay and I feel somewhat relieved nothing had happened to her. I let out a shaky breath as Faith shrugs my hand off her shoulder and stands up slowly.

"The fuck happened, B?" Faith mutters as she picks up her sword. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I sliced his arm off," I shrug as we make out way to the doors to join the others outside. I stop her before we reach the doors and she groans as she turns to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Never better, B. Coulda handled myself," she says, a hint of malice in her voice and with a roll of her eyes she continues towards the doors and steps outside.

I force back my tears and force back everything I'm feeling right now deep inside and join the others outside. It's quiet and nobody seems to be in a talkative mood. I spot Willow at the other end of our small group of Slayers and I make my way over to her, wondering how long she'd been here. From the drained look in her eyes, I know she'd teleported herself here, but she was too late and she looked guilty for not getting her any sooner than she had.

The walk home is long and eerily quiet. It gives me far too much time to replay everything that had happened so quickly in such a short amount of time. I'm not upset that I couldn't take out Falken or Vivienne, tonight was not the right time. I'm relieved that we got Veronica out of there before anything _did_ happen. I don't know if I could handle seeing another Slayer die in front of my very eyes. There had been more than a few over the years, but in the end, I always knew I could've saved them before they risked their lives and paid with them.

"Hey, can we talk?" Willow asks as she catches up to me. "I was thinking," she says as she lowers her voice, "that house? It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"All of us. We'll fill in that hole in the barn and turn it into a training room. The house is big enough to have all of us plus there's plenty of room for hundreds of Slayers."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, confused at what she's trying to get at. "Our house is fine. The other girls can stay at the motel for as long as it takes. Giles is footing the bill."

"Buffy, after what I saw tonight, we aren't prepared for this fight against Falken. We aren't prepared at all!" Willow exclaims and I sigh as we hang back from the others a little bit. "We should be training more girls than we have been over the last handful of years. You know it, I know it, and I know Giles knows it too. It's hard to have more than a dozen girls at the house. Space is definitely an issue."

"Money is also an issue, Will. Don't you think that land like that would cost us more than what our house cost us?" I say as I shake my head. "I don't even want to know how much it'd cost us not to mention that it's too far out of the way for nightly patrols in the city."

"But think of it this way, we can protect the Hellmouth at the same time considering it'd be right in our very own backyard, Buffy."

I know she's making many valid points right now, but I'm not feeling this idea. Not yet. I do know we haven't trained enough girls, at least not properly, but that isn't completely _my_ fault.

"Do you remember what we talked about on the bus as we left Sunnydale behind?" Willow asks softly and I nod my head slowly. "We all agreed to do whatever it takes to make all the newly called Slayers understand their calling, to understand the power they have inside of them and know how to use it. Properly. We never got that far, Buffy."

"It's too late for that, Will. This fight? This war with Falken? It's already started."

"You might have put a slight delay in his hands...hand," she chuckles softly and I roll my eyes and can't help but laugh along with her. "Giles and I have been talking a lot over the last couple of days about starting up some kind of training school for the girls. There is no better time than now to do this and you know it, Buffy."

I sigh softly as I look at the girls walking in front of us. These girls had been trained by the few Watchers left, the ones we knew we could trust. They were good fighters, strong, but there aren't enough of them. I know Willow is right. I know we have to try to do something to build ourselves a much stronger army so we actually have a chance against Falken, Vivienne and the hundreds, if not thousands of vampires who are at their disposal.

"I think you're right, Will," I say after a moment and she beams proudly that I'm on board with her idea. "We have to do something and this just might be it. It's too bad we didn't think about this before."

"It's never too late until it is," she says softly and she offers as small smile my way when I look over at her. "We'll talk to Giles when we get back to the house. You know, after we tell him what happened here tonight. I'm sure Xander would love to have a project right now. He's driving himself crazy and he has been ever since he was laid off. There's nothing more that would make him happy than to be able to fix up that house and the barn for all of us."

"You are way too excited about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Think about it this way, Buff, we've got a chance to build our army and we might be cutting it a little close, but we all love a challenge, right?"

"You're right. By the way," I say to her as we reach the house. "How did you know to come to us?"

"I heard you call for me. Giles told me not to come, but I knew I had to. I _had_ to come, Buffy. I'm sorry I was too late."

"We got what we came for," I reply with a shrug. "And you weren't too late. Well," I say upon her sceptical look, "maybe you were a _little_ late. It doesn't matter now."

I know I have a lot to think about and I'm thankful it has nothing to do with my personal life. God knows my personal life is enough of a mess as it is to have to deal with it on top of everything else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Over the next three days we came up with a plan to acquire the farmhouse and set up camp there. And over the course of the last three days, both Satsu and Faith have avoided being alone with me at all costs. If I hadn't been so busy coming up with a workable plan to make Willow's idea happen, I think it would have driven me completely crazy.

The most unbelievable thing that happened started yesterday when I came down in the morning for my usual cup of coffee and f0und Faith and Satsu sitting alone in the kitchen, deep in conversation. A conversation that halted as soon as I walked into the kitchen. In the last several years, I'd never seen the two of them hold a conversation for longer than a minute without one or the other storming off before it turned into a very physical fight. They hated each other, or at least that's what I've led myself to believe all this time. Now I'm not so sure what's going on between the two of them. The conversation I'd walked in on seemed to be rather intense and from the look I received from both of them, I had a feeling I was a topic in said conversation.

But that was yesterday and today, they seemed to be right back to where they'd always been before, neutral and staying out of each other's personal space. I went for my morning run alone, pushing myself harder and further than I normally do. Every muscle in my body aches by the time I get back to the house, but it feels good and I'm in for a much needed cup of coffee before I can start the rest of my day. I walk into the kitchen and find Faith and Xander sitting at the table with blueprints laid out in front of them.

"Hey," I say to both of them as I walk up to the other side of the table. "What's this?"

"Blueprints for the farmhouse," Xander replies as he looks up at me. "Giles is going out to city hall this morning to try and buy the property. Faith took me out there last night and even though it's condemned, a few quick repairs will make the place liveable until we can really fix the place up."

"Xand here has the bright idea of extending the house, making it bigger. I say it'd be a helluva lot easier just to knock the place to the ground and start fresh," Faith says as she doesn't look up from the blueprints in front of her. "But of course we don't have time for that now. Figure we will as soon as we put an end to Falken's bullshit plans."

"I know a few guys who know a few people who need the work. We could get this done in three weeks, Buff."

"We don't have that kind of time," I remind him gently. "We need to start bringing in as many girls as we can right now, train them and get them ready to fight against Falken and his army of vampires."

"Look, you heard what Giles said the other day," Faith says as she looks up at me. "We can't train the girls here. The house is too small and we need the space to be able to train them freely and properly. That place? It's perfect. I don't know why you're so against this, B."

"I'm not against this. I'm trying to think realistically here."

"Whatever," she mutters under her breath and I watch her as she gets up from her chair and makes her way over to the coffeemaker.

She looks completely tense and I motion to Xander to leave us alone. He doesn't say a word as he rolls up the blueprints and walks out of the kitchen quickly. I walk up behind her, reading for anything she'll throw my way as I cautiously reach out and place my hands on her shoulders. She flinches slightly at the unexpected touch, but I hear her sigh out as I gently massage her tense shoulders and watch as she grips onto the counter in front of her. I run my hands from her shoulders and down her arms slowly and turn her around so she's facing me.

"What are you doing, B?"

"Making sure you're okay," I whisper. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Sure. 'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Wait," she smirks as she steps away from me. "You're getting all clingy on me, ain't ya?"

"No! I'm just worried about you, Faith."

"Ain't got no reason to be worried about me, B."

"Right because everything is _five by five_ with you, isn't it?" I ask acidly, rolling my eyes when she only laughs at me. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? Like me? Do I gotta explain why I am the way I am or something, B?"

"I thought after we...I thought things had changed."

"Ain't nothing changed," she laughs as she shakes her head. "So we had a few rolls in the sack together. It was fun while it lasted, B. Don't know why you're making it more than what it is."

"But you wanted this as much as I did!"

"Just wanted a piece, B. Everyone else seems to have gotten a piece one way or another," she shrugs nonchalantly as she hoists herself up on the counter. "You're a good lay, can't deny that. Know how to touch a woman just right, get her off. Can't say I don't blame Satsu for looking past what we did to keep you around. If I was into the whole relationship deal and had a woman like you, I'd do the same thing."

I'm shaking as I try to keep myself from slapping her for saying the things she is. I should expect this though, this is Faith and she doesn't care about anyone else but herself. I feel so stupid for believing, even for a second, that maybe she's changed, that maybe she'd _grown_ up and wanted something different, something _real_. I feel like a complete fool for falling for her too, but I can't exactly stop myself from feeling the way I do. There's no 'off' switch when it comes to feelings, unfortunately.

"I told ya I couldn't be everything you wanted me to be. Don't know why you're getting so pissed off, B. You know how I am. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you landed in bed with me the first time."

"I'm not pissed off," I say softly as I clench my fists at my side. "I'm upset. There's a big difference, but of course you wouldn't know because you don't _feel_ anything!"

"I don't feel anything? You're kidding me, right? The only reason I'm not making this into anything more is 'cause I just know it ain't gonna work out between us, B! We can't even be friends."

"You've never tried to be my friend! Ever!"

"Takes two, Twinkie. Didn't see you exactly tryin' to either."

"Oh my god, I'm not even going to get into this right now," I sigh as I feel my emotions going slightly haywire. "Just forget about it then, Faith."

"I'll forget about it when you do, which," she smirks as she hops off the counter and quickly pins me up against it, "you don't seem to want to forget about it any time soon."

"Faith, don't."

"Even when we're bitching at each other it gets ya hot, doesn't it?" Faith asks, her hot breath spilling over my lips as she leans in close. "Can't deny it, B."

"I'm not," I whisper, feeling myself unravel and succumb to the power she seems to hold over me.

"You get me hot, B. Ain't gonna deny that. Nothing equals what it feels like being with you. I'd say heaven but then again I never been myself."

I hold my breath as she nuzzles her nose against mine, almost kissing me but pulling back before she does. She knows how to get me worked up to the point where I'm nothing but frustrated and thinking of nothing but wanting her to kiss me, to touch me. To fuck me.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Heaven, B. Keep up."

"I...I don't remember."

"Bullshit."

"It was peaceful," I whisper. "And beautiful. There aren't any words to describe how it felt for me being there."

I realize this is the first time she's ever asked me about my second death. There is so much she doesn't know, but I think she wants to know all she can, but only when she wants to. Nobody has talked about it with me in a long time and I'm not so sure how it makes me feel talking about it now with Faith.

"Angel told me when you went and got yourself killed saving the world yet again," she says and she doesn't move away from me even though I can see how much she's fighting herself to do just that. "Got to admit I got a little scared. One Slayer left and she's rotting away in prison. When you were brought back, well let's just say I _felt_ it."

"What'd it feel like?"

"Warmth," she whispers as she moves her hands from where they are on the counter to my hips. "All I can remember," she finishes with a shrug and I know she's lying or at least not telling me everything.

There's so much we haven't talked about and I know a lot of it we'll never talk about. I don't know how to talk to her about these things and I know she doesn't know how to take it. All we've needed to say to each other on the matter has now been said. I can't seem to focus on anything else now other than her hands as they slip under my shirt and smooth over the skin just above my pants.

I slide my hands up her arms and to the back of her neck and pull her in the last few inches for a deep, passionate kiss that sets my entire body on fire. I shouldn't be doing this right now, but I can't help myself. I need this as much as I want this. God this woman can kiss good enough to give me an orgasm on the spot. With thoughts like those, I know I have to put a stop to this now before it goes a lot further than just a kiss. I pull back a little, but she's insistent, kissing me harder as she keeps me pinned up against the counter. She's the one who breaks the kiss a moment later and I'm left slightly dazed.

"You wanna take this upstairs, B?"

"No," I whisper even though my body is screaming at me to let her do whatever she wants to it. "This has to stop now, Faith."

"You don't want it to stop."

"No, I don't, but I have to try to do the right thing and the right thing is putting a stop to this."

"Ain't gonna try to change your mind. You'll figure it out on your own, B, and when you do, you know where to find me 'cause you and I both know it ain't Satsu that you want," she smirks as she steps away and grabs a banana out of the fruit basket on the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

I lick over my kiss swollen lips slowly and sigh as I lower my head and know that she's right. Why does she always have to be right? I ignore the ache I can feel between my legs and all over the rest of my body as I head out of the kitchen and go upstairs to have a much needed shower. But living in a house with mostly girls, I should know better than to expect the one good shower in the house to be free this time in the morning. I grumble softly as I make my way down the hallway to my room and stop just outside of Satsu's room. I can hear her and Veronica talking quietly inside and I know that the fleeting idea I had of using her to get rid of the ache Faith caused is not going to happen right now.

Willow grabs me before I even reach my room and she drags me into her room and shuts the door quickly. I'm about to say something when she clamps her hand over my mouth and shakes her head no. I look at her, confused at what is going on and then I hear it. I hear the soft moans coming from the room next to hers.

"Oh my god this is traumatizing!" I whisper as she takes her hand away. "Why do I want to hear Giles and his wife having sex?"

"Because it's not Giles and Rachel," she whispers back.

"Who is it then?"

"I don't know," she says with a stifled giggle.

"Oh Will, are you ever going to grow up?" I laugh as I sit down on her and Kennedy's bed and sigh out softly. "Where's Kennedy?"

"Went out with a couple of the girls and Rachel while Giles sorts things out down at city hall with the property. I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you and Faith."

"It's not happening again," I say softly. "I'm putting a stop to it."

"Good."

"I don't want to though."

"I figured that," Willow says with a soft smile as she sits down beside me. "Buffy I know there's a lot going on right now, especially with Falken, but I think it'd be better for all of us if you figure out what's going on inside your head right now."

"Easier said than done. I keep trying to figure it out, Will. It's hard when there's feelings involved."

"Feelings for who? Faith?" She asks and I just nod my head. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm trying not to be!"

"I wish I could say I saw this coming, Buff. Actually, I did see this coming as soon as I found out you and Faith are sleeping together."

"_Were_ sleeping together. It's over. It's not going to happen again."

"It's not going to be easy. Not with her living here with us and always in your personal space."

"She's not always in my personal space."

"She's pretty much taken over your room, Buff," Willow points out and I sigh as I get up from the bed and start pacing. "Do you really think you can quit her cold turkey?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about the cold turkey part," I say with a teasing smile as I let those thoughts of weaning myself off of her invade my mind for a moment. Willow's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and I laugh as I sit back down next to her. "Not to make this conversation weird or anything, but she's amazing in bed. I think she's the best I've ever had. I don't know if I want to just...stop."

"We all have heard the many stories of Faith and her conquests. We all know she's good in bed," she laughs softly then quickly slips into her resolve face. "Buffy, I just don't want to see you end up hurt. I cannot stand to see you with a broken heart and you and I both know that if this continues with Faith that is exactly what is going to end up happening."

"I know."

"I'm pulling the best friend rank on you right now," she says firmly as she turns and grabs onto my shoulders. "You need to figure this out, Buffy. You need to figure things out with Satsu too. And yes," she stops me before I can say a word, "I know she is going to look past this...thing with Faith and I can't say I blame her for wanting to either. She's in love with you, Buffy, and love makes you do a lot of crazy things sometimes. You and I both know that all too well."

"When did love become so complicated?"

"When you went and fell in love with Faith," she laughs and I shake my head and breathe in deeply. "She doesn't know you're in love with her, does she?"

"No. I don't think I want her to know and I definitely don't want Satsu to know either. God, Will, I should be in love with Satsu, not Faith!"

"Like I said," she says as she stands up from the bed. "You need to figure this out, Buffy. You need to figure this out right away. The last thing we all need is for you to be distracted while we try to deal with Falken and his army."

I know she's right and even though this conversation seems like it's come out of nowhere, I know it really hasn't. It feels long overdue and I lie back on the bed and close my eyes, wondering where I'd even start to try to figure things out. It'd all be so much easier if I wasn't in love with Faith. I look over at Willow as the moans from the spare room pick up and we both burst into a fit of giggles as we try not to listen in. Even in all seriousness, to act like a pair of teenagers while listening to someone else having sex in the next room is just the right amount of silliness we need in our lives right now.

I think Willow knows I don't want to be alone right now. She lies on the bed next to me and I look over at her and smile, just a little. I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. She knows me better than I know myself and I can't help but wonder just why that is. Then again, not everything needs to be explained and it took me a long time before I had that all figured out. I have a funny feeling it's going to be even longer before I can figure things out when it comes to Faith and Satsu. Sometimes I wonder if I'd just be better off alone.

"You aren't better off alone," Willow whispers. "Sorry, I couldn't help but hear that."

I laugh and shake my head and playfully nudge her in the ribs with my elbow. I close my eyes again and try to clear my head and groan when I hear a crash in my room followed by Faith swearing loudly. I'm starting to think that agreeing to let her stay here is so very bad for my sanity. And my stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

R0bin, Vi, and Rona finally turned up with their team shortly before we were all headed out on patrol. Faith took off as soon as they showed up at the house with her team of girls, promising she'd be back in an hour, two at most. It was nothing short of chaos in the house at first and after a half an hour, everyone seemed to calm down and settle around in the living room while Giles brought them up to speed on everything they needed to know.

Robin hasn't changed at all. I can barely look at him and I know why Faith took off so quickly too. She just didn't want to be around him and I can't blame her for that either. Despite it being four years, her relationship with Robin was the only relationship she'd ever been in even if she flat out denies it. Robin seems uncomfortable being here too, I can tell just by the way he can't seem to sit down for more than five minutes at a time. He and Giles are deep in conversation about the farmhouse and the barn that the Hellmouth seal is buried under. Vi, Rona, Kennedy, and Dawn are all off on the other side of the room, catching up since it's been quite a long time since the four of them were in the same room together. They had formed a bond before everyone had gone their separate ways and although Dawn never spoke of them, I know she missed them like crazy.

I'm starting to feel like having all these teams here and leaving the other Hellmouths around the world unguarded is a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. They aren't completely unguarded though even with the handful of teams here now. they did leave a few behind, but after what I've seen with Falken, Vivienne and the vampire army that dutifully follows them, two, maybe three girls guarding each Hellmouth won't have a chance in hell against them. It's a definite death sentence.

"How much longer until Falken's appearance changes?" Robin asks and we all shrug. "Nobody knows?"

"Unfortunately, our knowledge on Falken is fairly limited," Giles responds softly. "But, Buffy sliced off his arm. No matter what he transforms into, we'll know."

"Just look for a one armed shape shifting half-demon," Robin says with a laugh. "Sounds easy enough."

"You'd think," I mutter under my breath. I reach for my cup of tea on the coffee table that's grown almost too cold to drink.

"If you were close enough to slice his arm off, why didn't you kill him?" Robin asks me. I sigh softly when he gives me a look, the very same look Faith had given me when she asked me why I didn't kill him too.

"Vivienne had Faith. I was a little more concerned with saving her and the other girls."

"Faith is a big girl. She could've handled herself, Buffy."

I scowl at Robin and get up and leave. I don't want to sit there and be grilled by this man. He has no right to say anything to me right now. He wasn't there during the fight and although he's been filled in on all the details, he still has no right to jump to any conclusions and start pointing the accusation finger at me. I dump my cold tea in the kitchen sink and just stand there and stare out the window into the darkness outside. I can faintly see the glow of a cigarette back there and I know Faith is there instead of out on patrol where she should be right now.

I walk out the back door and head over to where Faith is standing against the tree. I look down to the ground and see a few cigarette butts by her feet and I know she hasn't gone out on patrol at all. She just rolls her eyes at me as I cross my arms over my chest and stare at her. She's angry, I can tell from the look in her eyes and the tenseness I can just sense coming off her in waves.

"Wood giving you shit, isn't he?"

"Yeah," I nod. "He has no right to say anything about what happened a couple of days ago. He wasn't even here!"

"Now you know how I felt being with him when I was. Always has to be in control. Always has to be right even when he ain't. Nobody should have to handle that shit. That man needs a fuckin' reality check sometimes," she mutters and takes a long drag of her cigarette. "Why is he even here?"

"Because we need everyone we can get right now, that's why."

"Shoulda just stayed in Scotland like the good wannabe Watcher he is."

"How come you aren't out on patrol?" I ask her and I watch her carefully as she shrugs and takes another long drag of her cigarette.

"How come you ain't inside with the rest of them?"

"You know I can't stand Robin either. There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

She laughs softly and I shake my head as she offers me a drag of her cigarette. "Don't know how I managed to stick with him for a month before. He always rubbed me the wrong way," she says with a wink and I laugh at the double meaning of her words. "Gotta give the man credit though, he did try."

"And from what I remember, he bruised your ego badly."

"Damn right he did," she laughs and she flicks her cigarette to the ground and crushes it with the toe of her boot. "Feel up to going out on patrol, B?"

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. Of course right now. Itching to get my hands on a couple vamps, beat them to a pulp. Gotta get out my frustrations somehow, right?"

I shrug and even though I'm starting to feel that same itch, I just shake my head no and decline her offer. I don't want her to know that I can't be alone with her for more than a couple minutes at a time right now. I don't trust myself around her. At all. I think back to the conversation I had with Willow earlier and I know I really have to figure this out, figure out what I want and I know I can't have Faith the way I want her. She seems to see the inner conflict I'm having right now, the raised eyebrow and curious look in her eyes evidence of that. But she doesn't say anything as she quickly lights another cigarette.

"Well, if you ain't coming with, I'll just see ya later, B."

"Faith, I-"

"Whatever is going on in your head, you better figure your shit out, B. Don't drag me into it either."

"Faith, wait," I say as I reach out and grab onto her arm before she can walk away. "Look, I'm trying to figure this out."

"Ain't much to figure out, B. We're just fucking. Ain't nothing more to it."

"That's just it, Faith!" I try to stay calm as she wrenches her arm out of my hold. "There's so much more to it and you are just in fucking denial!"

Way to keep it calm, Buffy. At least I didn't blurt out and tell her I'm falling in love with her. No, not falling. I have completely plunged all the way in love with her even against my own fears of feeling that way about her. She looks too smug as she steps close to me and looks me up and down.

"In denial? Hardly," she whispers as her hand finds its way to my hip. "So enlighten me here, B. What more is it?"

"I-"

"You got feelings for me, don't you?"

"Faith...I-"

"Don't lie to me, B," she cuts me off as she pulls me closer to her until our bodies are far too close for my liking right now. "I know you better than ya think I do. I'm not the one in denial here. _You_ are. You know, what you said the other day about putting a stop to this, I think its bullshit, B. You don't want this to stop. I can bet you anything that all you think about is getting naked with me, feeling my hands touch you in ways _she_ can't and having my hot tongue fuck you senseless."

I stop her when her fingers move to the button on my jeans. I can't let her do this. I can't let her take over me like this. Not here. Not now. Not _ever_ again. She smirks as she steps back and leans against the tree, her eyes raking up and down my body with a hungry, predatory look gleaming in them. That same look never affected me before, but now...now all thoughts kind of seem to float right out of my mind as my body remembers just what it's like to be fucked by her.

"What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking right now, B, but from the look on your face right now?" Faith chuckles softly as she uses her free hand to trail over her own body and over her breasts slowly, teasing me with sexy, naughty visuals. "You want this, you want me. You can stay in denial land all you want, B. You can stay with Satsu, which you and I both know will never be as fuckin' intense as it is when we're together."

She's just twisted this whole conversation around and I don't even stop her as she walks away and heads for the back gate. I just stand there with my mouth gaping open slightly as I try to figure out how the hell she's turned this all around onto me. I look back up at the house for a split second before I take off after her, catching up with her as she reaches the street.

"Coming on patrol?"

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"Got some of my own frustrations I need to work out," I say under my breath and she laughs as she casually throws her arm over my shoulders. "Don't read into that too much, Faith."

"Oh I've read so far into it, it's impossible to go back to being all naive about it, about you."

"Oh really? Enlighten me then," I say, throwing back her earlier sarcasm right in her face.

Before she can say a word, we're stopped by two large vampires who jump out from behind two parked cars on the street. The vampires have the hungry look in their eyes as they stand in front of us. Faith slips her arm away from my shoulders and flicks her cigarette to the ground as she looks them up and down and lets out a short laugh.

"Hey boys," she drawls as she reaches for a stake she has tucked into the back of her jeans. "Come to play, haven't you?"

"Slayers," the one of the left growled as he held back his friend. "We haven't come to fight. We've come to deliver a message from our Master."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause me and B here were just discussing how we need to work out some frustrations."

"Falken is not pleased with you and your little troupe of mini-Slayers," the other vampire snapped. "Especially the blonde one, which I think might be you, Blondie."

"Hey, nobody gets to call her Blondie but me," Faith says as she takes a step forward and twirls her stake in her hand. "Which one of you boys wanna dance first?"

"Faith," I say softly and I reach out and grab onto her arm. "Let them talk."

"They talked, B. Don't look like they got any useful information between the two of 'em."

"Our Master sends you a warning. You have no idea what's to come, Slayers. You best be prepared for the end of your world and for your deaths, one by one."

I see Faith roll her eyes and I let go of her. She plunges for the vampire on the left, staking him without throwing a single punch. The other looks terrified as he slips out of his game face and takes off running. I'm surprised when she doesn't take off after the vampire and she only blows the dust off from the edge of her stake before she tucks it back into the back of her jeans.

"What is with vamps being fuckin' pussies these days? Can't get a decent fight in anymore. Just wish things would go back to the way they were before Falken and his bitch decided to control them all."

"Be careful what you wish for, Faith."

She shrugs as we continue walking down the sidewalk together, heading straight for the closest cemetery. We don't talk at all the short walk to the cemetery. Faith is chain-smoking, again, and every time I look at her I know she's going through something in her head. I almost wish she'd talk to me about this, but I know she never will discuss the things that run through her mind on a daily basis. It's just not who she is, that much I know.

I forget the fact that I don't want to be alone with her right now. I feel her reach for my hand and I don't pull away, I just intertwine my fingers with hers and find myself smiling a little as she tugs me past the cemetery gates. I have a funny feeling that Faith will never stop surprising me, especially not with small gestures such as taking my hand in hers for no apparent reason.

"How's the hand feel, B?" She asks quietly as she rubs her thumb over mine.

"Sore, but definitely not broken anymore as you can see."

"Good," she says with a soft smile, as we turn down the main pathway onto a smaller one that leads us deeper into the cemetery. "Better make sure you don't break it again. You need both hands, B."

"I can make do with one," I say with a laugh and she chuckles softly as she comes to a stop. "What?"

"Nothin', B."

"Seriously, what?" I ask her as she steps in front of me and doesn't let go of my hand. "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"Thinkin' of things I shouldn't be thinkin' about in the first place," she responds, her voice barely above a whisper. "You've gotten into my head, B. Can't get you out. Don't know if I want to anymore either. Every fuckin' day that goes by, all I think about is you."

"And that's bad?"

"Yeah," she nods as she raises her other hand and gently cups my cheek. "You know that this can't _be_, Buffy. I ain't good enough for you. You deserve so much better than anything I can ever offer you. You got a good thing with Satsu. Sorry I came in between you two and fucked it all up."

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"Everything you just said," I whisper as I step closer to her. "Faith, you were right before when you asked me if I had feelings for you. I do."

"What, you in love with me or something, B?" Faith asks, laughing softly and quickly stopping when she sees how serious I am right now. "Shit. Really?"

"I never asked to fall in love with you. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about you either. But something happened since you and I first kissed. I don't know what it is, but something inside of me just clicked in that moment. I can't not feel the way I do about you now, Faith. Believe me when I tell you I've tried to stop feeling this way and I just can't."

"You should be in love with your girlfriend, not me."

"I know. How screwed up is this?" I laugh as I shake my head slowly. I watch her as she licks over her lips slowly and I lean in and kiss her lightly, lingering for a moment and I pull back when she doesn't kiss me back. "I'm sorry, Faith. I'm really trying not to feel this way about you. Believe me, I am. I want to do the right thing, but I honestly don't know what the right thing to do is anymore."

"B?" She says as she lets out a shaky breath and quickly let's go of my hand and takes a couple steps back. "We got company."

I sigh as I turn around to see Robin, Vi, Rona, and Kennedy headed our way. The little moment that was building between Faith and I is completely shattered now and I try not to look as upset as I feel as the others join us. Faith stays back, avoiding Robin as he informs us there's a group of vampires on the east end of the cemetery that needs to be eliminated.

We quickly make plans to approach the group of vampires from two sides and I can only watch as Faith heads off with Kennedy and Rona, leaving me to go with Vi and Robin. I ignore both of their more than curious looks as we head off in the opposite direction. The last thing I want to deal with now on top of everything else is having to explain what's going on between Faith and I. I try to shake it from my mind as we approach the east end of the cemetery and the sounds of fighting can be heard before we even make it over the seven foot high stone wall.

Satsu and a few other girls are in the middle of a fight with what looks to be with two dozen vampires or more. Faith, Rona, and Kennedy are trying to lure a handful of them away from Satsu and a few of the younger girls. I feel my whole body buzz with anticipation for a good slay. I need it just as much as I know Faith does. I grab the stake Robin pulls out of his jacket and I jump into the fight, wasting no time in dusting a few vampires as I make my way to the center of the group and find my place next to Satsu.

I ignore the attitude in her glare when she looks over at me and focus on fighting and not getting myself bit or killed. I try not to pay attention to anyone else other than the vampires I'm currently fighting, but my eyes drift over to Faith and a surge of arousal rips through my body. Oh boy, I am so much trouble if I keep these thoughts up. _So_ much trouble. I'm starting to see more and more of why falling for Faith is not the greatest idea. But I'm in far too deep now to pull myself out and when I look over at Faith again, I know I don't _want_ to pull myself out. Yep, definitely in _a lot_ of trouble here...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The adrenaline that was pumping through my body—along with the arousal of watching Faith fight—has made me feel hung over and sore in all the right places. I just lie here in my bed with Satsu at my side and I'm really trying not to feel so guilty for sleeping with my girlfriend instead of Faith last night after patrol. I turn on my side to look at her, her face is turned away from me as she lies on her stomach and sleeps soundly. The sun is just rising, barely peeking through the drapes that are partially closed and streaming over Satsu's naked body.

I run my fingers lightly over her smooth olive flesh, waking her from her deep sleep. She mumbles under her breath as she turns her head to look at me and I smile softly at her before I lean in for a tender good morning kiss. I'm trying to get rid of this guilty feeling and I'm trying to be the best damn girlfriend I can be to Satsu right now. She smiles against my lips, kissing me back just as tenderly before she pulls away and lets out a soft sigh.

"Morning, baby," she whispers as she turns on her side and my eyes fall down to her breasts and I think I've drooled. Just a little. "Horny this morning?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumble in reply as I run the tips of my fingers over her side and up to her right breast. "Maybe a little."

I think last night was exactly what I needed to take my mind off of Faith for even just for one night. But my body is far from being sated, even after three very intense orgasms last night with Satsu. I try not to compare her to Faith, they are each in a league of their own, but it's hard when Faith is all I can think about and Faith is all I want right now.

"Buffy?" Willow calls out, interrupting my thoughts and almost sexy-time with Satsu as she knocks on the bedroom door. "Giles just called an emergency meeting."

"Be right there, Will," I reply and I roll out of bed and quickly get dressed. "Are you coming, Satsu?"

"Yeah," she replies as she lazily stretches out on the bed and I let my hungry eyes roam over her naked body. "Like what you see, baby?"

"You know I do," I reply softly. I grab her clothes she wore last night and toss them on to the bed. "Better get dressed. An emergency meeting this early in the morning is never a good sign."

"Oh, before I forget," Satsu says as she sits up on the bed and makes no move to grab her clothes. "My sister Aiko is coming for a visit in a couple of days. Her timing couldn't be any worse, but she's a good fighter and she might not be a Slayer, but I'm sure we could use her help."

I've never met her sister, none of us has yet, and she very rarely has talked about her before. The only thing I do know about Aiko is that she's only two years younger than Satsu and according to the picture I've seen of her and Satsu when they were much younger, they could easily pass as twins if nobody knew any better. She is right though, the timing couldn't be any worse, but if Aiko is as good as a fighter as Satsu has told me she is, then we could definitely use her in our fight against Falken.

"When is she coming?" I ask Satsu as she finally begins to get dressed.

"Saturday. Early."

I pull her in for a quick kiss before I open the bedroom door. We quickly make our way downstairs for the emergency meeting. Only Giles, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and Faith are sitting in the living room and none of them looks too happy right now. In fact, I'd say they all looked downright scared out of their minds, but then again I could be wrong and they could all just be as confused as I am right about now. I take a seat on the loveseat next to Willow and look around at the others and wait for Giles to start.

"Well, the reason I've called only you lot together this morning is because it has come to my knowledge that Falken is headed for the Hellmouth in Scotland. In fact, he may already be there at this very moment."

"Knew the team coming in from Scotland was a bad idea," Faith mutters from where she's perched on the arm of the couch next to Kennedy. "So, what are we gonna do now, G?"

"I am afraid we'll need to get to Scotland as soon as possible. We cannot waste any time. Willow?" Giles says as he turns to face her. "How many people will be you be able to teleport in a short amount of time?"

"I'm not sure. I get a little weak when I teleport myself. I'm not sure I could do too many at a time. I need a little bit of time in between to recharge."

"How much time?"

"An hour, two at most."

"Could you teleport two at a time?" Giles asks and she shrugs. "We must try, Willow. It is imperative that we do try as soon as possible. Flying out will take far too much time that we cannot risk at the moment."

Willow shrugs again and I have a feeling she's not telling Giles the whole truth right now. She hates using magic, she still doesn't trust herself not to slip into the darkness again and I really don't blame her either. I reach out, give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and offer her an encouraging smile.

"I can try two at a time," she says finally. "I can send Buffy and Faith first, Satsu and Kennedy second and if I can do it, I'll send the others in pairs after that."

Satsu sends me a disapproving glare from where she's standing across the room. I'm not too happy with Willow's idea of her sending Faith and me first, alone and together, but it might be better if we do go together. Satsu might be my second in command, but we all know that Faith is a better fighter—for the most part. I stand up from the couch and look around at the others as I take in a deep breath.

"Send us, Will. Whenever you are ready."

"Whoa, hold the fuck up," Faith says quickly as she jumps off the arm of the couch. "It's far too fuckin' early for me to process this shit. Can't we at least get some coffee in us and maybe a decent breakfast before you use your mojo to send us to Scotland?"

"Food is definitely a bad idea," Willow chuckles. "Unless you are a fan of losing your lunch, or in this case, your breakfast."

"Where are Robin, Vi, and Rona?" I ask Giles. "Shouldn't they be here for this meeting?"

"They are aware and already on a plane back to Scotland with t heir team. They left before I could explain that we're too short on time for them to spend ten hours on a plane."

I sit back down on the couch and close my eyes. Everything is one giant mess right now and I have the worst feeling it isn't going to get any easier.

"Faith, gather up some weapons for you and Buffy," Giles instructs gently. "Willow, I need you to send them to this exact location," he says as he passes her a map with an area circled in red pen. "It's very important that you send them here. It's the closest spot to the Hellmouth where they will go unnoticed popping out of thin air."

"Hey, B? You ever been teleported before?" Faith asks as she walks over to the loveseat and sits down next to me. "Call me crazy, but I think it'd be such a fuckin' mind trip."

"I bet it'd remind you much of your days back in Boston, huh?" Satsu asks acidly as she scowls and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What are you implying, Satsu? That I was some kind of drug addict back in Boston?"

"That's the thing, none of us know."

"What does it matter what I was like back then? I ain't the same person," Faith says rather calmly, too calmly that it shocks me a little she hasn't completely freaked out on Satsu for overstepping a line she never should've crossed. "Ain't ever touched drugs in my fuckin' life. I may have done a lot of stupid and fucked up things, but drugs I've never touched."

I rub my temples slowly, trying to calm the headache that's forming. I know Satsu is trying to rile Faith up right now to no avail and it's not working. Faith is onto her game and I know she's more than willing to play it and win. If anyone knows how to play that game, it's Faith.

"Guys, now is not the time to get into this shit," Kennedy says as she steps in between them. "Whatever beef you two have got going on right now needs to be forgotten. We've got much bigger shit to deal with than you two fighting over Buffy's affections."

"Kennedy, line fucking crossed," Faith snaps before I can say a word. I'm already blushing; I can feel my face grow hot as Giles stares over at me wide-eyed. "Whatever beef Satsu has with me has nothing to do with Buffy. _I_ don't even know why she fuckin' has it out for me. Maybe she feels threatened."

"Please," Satsu scoffs as she walks up to Faith so they are both toe to toe and looking like they're ready to fight. "Why would I feel threatened over someone like _you_?"

"Oh I don't know, Shorty," Faith sneers as she gets right in her face. "Maybe you're feeling threatened by me 'cause you know B ain't had anyone better than me. That includes you."

I don't think I can sink into the couch any further than I am right now. The room falls into complete silence as Faith shakes her head and backs away from her. Giles clears his throat, his face slightly red and I can't even look at him as he clears his throat yet again.

"As, ahem, interesting as this may be, Kennedy is right. You two need to drop whatever it is going on between you and with...Buffy. The last thing any of us need is for two of our best Slayers to be fighting each other instead of side-by-side as they should be with no questions asked. Faith?" Giles says and he pauses for a moment as he slips his glasses off and wipes them furiously with the hem of his white cotton t-shirt. "Gather up enough weapons for you and Buffy. Willow, I would like for you to send them off in less than ten minutes, if possible."

I almost want to pinch myself since it feels like I've fallen into a dream that I can't wake myself up from. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Kind of like those dreams when you dream you're naked in front of the entire class. The level of anxiety is exactly the same.

* * *

It's almost an hour before Willow is ready to send Faith and I to Scotland. It gave me just enough time to pack a couple changes of clothes and stuff them into the bag full of weapons Faith had gathered for us. After Faith and Kennedy both teased me for being such a girl for wanting to pack more than a change of clothes, we stood in the middle of the living room, side by side as Willow prepared herself.

"Anything we gotta do?" Faith asks as she slings the duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Um, maybe hold hands so you two don't get separated?" Willow says with a shrug. "I've really never tried to do two people at once. I can barely teleport myself accurately. I'm not sure how this is going to end up or where exactly you two will end up in Scotland either. If I can even send you there."

"Way to boost the confidence level in your magic here, Red," Faith mutters as she grabs onto my hand. "Just get it done and over with. Ready and waiting here."

"Buffy?" Willow says softly and I look over at her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I need for you two to set up camp as soon as you arrive there," Giles says as he hands me the map he'd shown Willow earlier. "This entire area is dense woods. There should be a clearing about half a mile from the Hellmouth with a small, unoccupied cabin that once belonged to the Council. The rest of us will meet you two there. And no matter what, do not leave the area until we are all there. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, G."

"Understood," I say under my breath as I squeeze Faith's hand a little.

I close my eyes as Willow begins to chant quietly and a soft blue light surrounds Faith and I. I feel warm all over as my feet feel as if they lift from the floor suddenly. My body feels strained, almost as if it's being pulled apart and before I know it, I land in a heap on the ground in tall, wet grass with Faith next to me still holding onto my hand. She lets go suddenly and stumbles off a couple of feet, dry heaving as she tries to catch her breath. I feel slight nauseous, but after a few deep breaths, the feeling passes.

"Fuck," Faith groans as she lies back on the ground and shoves the duffel bag away from her. "Feels like the worst hangover I've ever had."

"Wasn't so bad," I say as I move to sit next to her, my body still feeling as if it's being pulled apart.

"That was definitely somethin' else. Think eating that muffin while you were grabbing some clothes was a bad idea."

"You'd think," I laugh and shake my head at her. "Well, we better find that cabin Giles mentioned. Looks like it's going to rain."

"In this part of Scotland, you're lucky if it doesn't rain," she mutters under her breath. She gets up from the ground and holds her hand out towards me. "Come on."

"Well at least we're in the field," I say as I look around, the fog rolling in from every side slowly and making it nearly impossible to see very far.

"Been here before," she says as she lets go of my hand and picks up the duffel bag. "Couple years back. Giles wanted me to take a couple of the girls out on a retreat, put their skills to use out in the middle of nowhere. Definitely was a bad idea sending them out with me."

"Why?"

"Spent that entire weekend drunk," she laughs softly. She starts walking and I follow, having no idea just where we need to go. "Let's just say G wasn't too happy when he found out. Last time he ever trusted me alone with the girls. Can't say I don't blame him either."

"What was the retreat for anyway?"

"Just wanted to see how they could handle being so close to a Hellmouth. Guess being drunk all weekend defeated the purpose. Ain't like there was any activity though. We got lucky."

"And this is why Giles has trust issues with you?" I ask her, really trying to understand. I barely remember Giles telling us about not being able to trust Faith with any of the younger girls since it happened when we first got to Cleveland. "Faith?"

"Guess so, B," she shrugs. She points ahead as the fog surrounds us and I can barely make out what looks like a hut, not a cabin. "There it is."

"That's it?"

"Ain't much to it, B. Got a bed, a stove, some supplies. We'll make do," she says as she picks up the pace and ends up halfway across the field from me in mere seconds. "Coming, B?"

I sigh and I jog to catch up to her, the wet grass soaking into my jeans with every step I take. She's already inside when I reach the door and I stand there, watching her as she rifles through a few of the cupboards along the far wall. The bed is barely a bed, just an old mattress on the floor. I cringe slightly at the musty, dirty smell wafting out from inside the small hut. Faith pulls out three tents from the larger cupboard and tosses them towards the door.

"So, when Giles said to set up camp, he literally meant to set up camp, didn't he?" I ask her and she laughs as she slams the cupboard doors closed. "Great."

"You gonna pull the miss prim and proper card here, B? It ain't gonna kill ya to sleep in a tent for however long it takes for us to deal with Falken," she laughs again as she walks up towards me and leans against the door frame. "If ya just killed him instead of slicing off his arm, we wouldn't even be here right now, B."

"Don't even start, Faith! I am so not in the mood to fight over what I should have done versus what I actually did."

"Whatever," she shrugs as she picks up the four tents and tosses them outside. "How long ya figure 'til Ken and Satsu get here?"

"Don't know," I reply and I lean against the wall next to the door and watch her as she opens the first tent bag. "Willow said it could take her almost an hour before she can get enough energy to send them here."

"Well then fuck it, I'll wait for Ken to get here. I ain't setting up camp on my own and I doubt you're willing to help out," she groans as she kicks at the tent poles angrily. "Feel up to doing some exploring, B?"

"Giles told us to stay put."

"Since when do you listen to G? You're the one in charge, aren't ya?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

Faith laughs as she walks back inside the hut and I hear her rustling through the duffel bag. She comes out with a small sword and a crossbow. I roll my eyes and cross my arms heavily over my chest as she smirks and motions for me to follow her. She winks and blows me a kiss before she takes off running towards the woods that surround the entire field.

I watch her as she disappears into the woods and I look up at the sky as the rain begins to fall heavily. I move inside the hut and lean against the door frame and watch as the rain falls from the sky. Faith comes running back a few minutes later, completely drenched and nearly out of breath and I feel an involuntary shudder roll through my body. I think she knows the effect she has on me since she winks as she steps past me and strips out of her wet clothes. I keep my back to her, trying to find my resolve to keep my hands to myself. This is going to be one long hour alone with her. I'm not looking forward to it at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"B?" Faith says from where she's lying on the mattress on the floor. "Been about an hour, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, about that," I nod, unable to turn around to look at her still. I know she's dressed in dry clothes now, but I still don't trust myself to hold onto my resolve to keep my hands to myself.

"You gonna stand there all day and practically ignore me?"

I turn around and look at her and she raises an eyebrow as she smirks. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm waiting for Kennedy and Satsu to show up."

"I think we got some shit we need to hash out, B."

"Like what?"

"Like..." she trails off as I watch her run her hands over her stomach and up to cup her breasts. I turn back around to face outside and I hear her laugh and get up from the mattress. "B, I'm just fuckin' around with ya right now. I think it's hilarious how much I get under your skin."

"It's not funny, Faith."

"No," she whispers as I close my eyes as she slides her arms around me from behind. "It's not funny. It's hot."

"Faith, don't do this."

"Stop denying what you want, B."

"You have no idea what I want, _F_."

"I know you want me," she whispers and she presses her lips against the side of my neck lightly. "You told me you're in love with me. Don't think I can just forget about that so easily."

"Faith, stop it," I whisper shakily as she slips her hands under the hem of my t-shirt. "We can't be doing this. Not here. Not now. Not ever again."

Faith sighs softly and backs away much to my surprise. I half expected her to push until I gave in to her advances and as much as I really want to, I can't. I know I can't. I wish I could though and she knows it too. I turn around to face her and find her staring intensely at me, her hands at her sides and clenched into fists.

"You don't mean it, B."

"I do."

"That's bullshit and we both know it," she says under her breath as she steps closer to me. "You can't deny that there's definitely something going on between us. Something that's more than just fucking. I know I said before that it ain't anything more than that, but you got me thinking the last couple of days."

She's definitely giving me a complex right now and my heart and head hurts just thinking about it. But before I can say anything more to her, her lips are on mine, kissing me hungrily as she pulls me hard up against her. Thunder rips through the sky as she pushes me up against the wall, the rotting wood creaking under the sudden force. My hands fly up into her hair and I yank her head back, tearing her lips from mine in an instant. The hunger, the want, the need in her eyes in penetrating and I can feel her body heat up as she subtly grinds her hips into mine. I wonder if she truly knows what's she doing to me right now and from that glint in her eyes as she cocks her head to the side a little; it gives her full intentions away.

"Faith..." I whisper softly, trying to find the words I know I need to say right now.

"I know now ain't the best time to try and deal with this shit, B, but we gotta figure it out. It's driving me crazy."

"Why is it driving you crazy?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause I _want_ you. I want to _be_ with you. I don't want you being with Satsu when you're supposed to be with _me_."

"You want to-"

"I want to try," she says before I can finish what I'm saying. "You gonna give me that chance, B?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looks nervous and scared right about now just asking me this. I need to think about this and I know she knows I do. Satsu is great, a sure thing even though we've been going through a...rough patch lately since things with Faith started. But, before I can say anything, I hear Kennedy and Satsu's voices grow closer and I roughly push Faith away from me.

"We'll talk about this later," I say quickly as I straighten out my shirt. "Much later and when we get a chance to be alone."

"Whatever," she mutters as she walks over to the mattress and sits down heavily.

"Hey," Kennedy says as she comes inside the hut and wrings out her wet hair. "Can you believe this rain? This is nuts!"

"How was your...flight?" Faith asks with slight amusement. I look over at Satsu and she looks a little pale. "Lose your lunch on the landing there, Sats?"

"Almost," she groans softly as she sits down in a chair that barely looks like it'd handle the weight of a feather.

"Is Willow okay?" I ask Kennedy as she joins Faith on the mattress.

"She's fine," Kennedy replies. "Took her a bit to get the energy to send us here, but she's okay. Giles wanted me to tell you there's a new plan since after Willow sent you here, she was pretty much drained. It's just the four of us until Giles and the rest of them get a flight out here."

"Great, so we're stuck together for what, ten hours?" Faith asks, rolling her eyes as she lies back on the mattress.

"More. A day," Kennedy replies. "Two at most."

"Did you get in touch with your sister?" I ask Satsu softly as I move to stand next to her.

"No, she didn't answer her phone. I texted her before Willow sent us here," she says as she pulls her cell out of her pocket and checks it. "Nothing yet. I hope she's okay."

The worry in Satsu's voice scares me a little and I grab the other chair and sit down next to her. The storm is still raging wildly outside and I feel less than safe inside this shack. Kennedy and Faith find a deck of cards and start playing war and I can only watch them in mild amusement as I try to forget everything running through my mind. I look over at Satsu and she has a look of extreme boredom in her eyes as she picks at the hole in the knee of her jeans. I reach out for her hand and she flinches and pulls back quickly. I don't even bother to question her about what's bothering her since I don't really care. I get up and join Kennedy and Faith on the bed, watching their game of war as Faith wins nearly every single time.

It's going to be a long day or two before the others show up and I am not looking forward to this. Not at all. I almost wish Faith and I was alone right now, especially with the way she just subtly reached out and placed her hand on my thigh for a moment. The gesture goes unnoticed by Kennedy and Satsu, thankfully, but it left a burning desire deep inside of me for more than just a simple touch.

* * *

By the time everyone finally showed up, the rain was still going as strong as ever with no signs of it letting up any time soon. Satsu has been constantly checking her phone and constantly trying to get in touch with her sister with no luck. The shack was far too small for everyone to fit inside and with a quick count; I realize there's now about thirty-two of us overall. It's still not enough. It'll never be enough.

We've already wasted nearly two days and none of us knew just what Falken was up to right now. After everyone got themselves a suitable weapon, we headed out into the rain towards the rock formation half a mile out where the Hellmouth seal was hidden inside a small, shallow cave. A few of the girls complained about the rain, but their complaints went unnoticed by everyone else as we trekked through the muddy, wet trail in the woods. Only Giles, Willow, and Xander had stayed behind, none of them strong enough to fight whatever we might have to face as soon as we reach the Hellmouth.

I look back at Robin who is at the tail end of our group of Slayers. Satsu is back there with him and they are both talking quietly. Faith is walking next to me and she bumps my shoulder with her own until I take my eyes off of Robin and Satsu and look ahead. I can barely see through the torrential downpour but I can make out the three large boulders ahead a couple hundred feet.

"Ready for this, B?" Faith asks as she unsheathes her sword.

"Of course I am ready for this," I reply as I reach for my own sword and I smile at her, wiping away the few strands of wet hair that's fallen over my eyes. "Girls, you ready?" I call out to the others and I receive a chorus of 'yes'. "Let's go."

We make our way quickly to the rock formation and Faith leads the way through a narrow opening between two of the three boulders. The stench of rotting flesh is overwhelming, unbearable, but we push onwards and down the steep tunnel that gets narrower before it branches off in three different directions. Faith, still in the lead, takes the middle passageway and I follow, motioning to the others behind me to split off and go down the other two passageways.

"Faith, do you know where you are going?"

"No clue, B. Going on instinct and by the smell, I'm thinking we're on the right path," she replies in a hushed whisper. "You heard what Giles said about this Hellmouth. Some of the strongest magic in the world is preventing anything from opening it, but who's to say Falken hasn't figured it out."

Only five of the girls are with us, Satsu and Kennedy two of them. They don't say a word as they follow Faith and I deeper into the cave and we come to a stop when the passageway opens up to a small chamber. There are several torches along the walls and in the middle is the Hellmouth seal, very similar to the one in Cleveland and the one that had once been in Sunnydale.

"Ken, go back and get the others, sent a group outside to guard the opening. Nothing comes in or out, ya hear me?" Faith says, taking over the leadership role with ease.

"Buffy," Satsu says under her breath as she stands next to me. "Why is she in charge here?"

"She's not."

"Then why-"

"You wanna take over?" Faith snaps at her as she grips onto her sword tightly. "Be my fuckin' guest, Satsu."

I leave the two of them alone to bicker and I make my way over to the seal cautiously. It's far too quiet down here, the stench is so overpowering, and yet I can't quite figure out where it's coming from. The seal looks intact as I circle around it and I can feel the power emanating from it. It's strong. Stronger than the Cleveland Hellmouth and stronger than the one in Sunnydale had been. The other girls that are with us stand by the passageway, looking ready to bolt any second. I shake my head and circle around the seal once more before walking back over to Faith and Satsu.

"Doesn't look like there's been any activity down here," Satsu says as she looks around. "Aside from the torches that are lit."

"Bonus points for the Asian Slayer for noticing the torches," Faith grumbles as she glares at Satsu. "And you're wrong, Sats. Look," she says as she uses her sword to point to the many footprints in the dirt. "If that ain't a sign of activity, don't know what is."

I look down at the ground, noticing a trail of blood leading over to the furthest wall. I follow it and stop when I reach a cluster of rocks against the wall. I move each one away until a smaller passageway opening appears. I walk inside, not bothering to wait for the others and after a short walk, I come to another room, the stench even stronger now and what I see completely makes me sick to my stomach.

"What's up, B? You find something..." Faith stops short when she walks up behind me. "Fuck."

"Definitely found something."

We look around the small chamber at the dozen humans chained to the walls, some alive, some barely breathing, some dead. Faith grabs the only torch that's burning in here out of the holder on the wall and steps into the center of the circular chamber. My breath catches in my throat when the light fills the room a little more and I see one girl who looks like Satsu's sister, but it's hard to tell with the blood, fresh and dry, on her face.

"Aiko?" I say softly as I walk up to her. She lets out a strangled gasp as I tug on the chains, trying to break her hands free. "Aiko, is that you?"

"Bu-Buffy?"

I try to keep calm as I tug harder on the chains until they snap free from the wall and her arms slump heavily to her sides. I grab onto her before she falls to the ground and I drag her out of there, laying her on the ground about five feet from the seal. Satsu immediately come running over, dropping to her knees and crying uncontrollably as she takes her sister into her arms and hugs her tight.

"B, the others, most of them are dead," Faith whispers softly as she steps up behind me as soon as I get to my feet. "Maybe two are barely alive. We gotta get them outta here now."

"Get them all, dead or alive."

"But-"

"Just do it, Faith!"

I kneel next to Satsu and try to pry her arms away from Aiko. "Satsu, we got to get her out of here."

"I can manage just fine. Help Faith with the others, Buffy."

I shake my head and make my way back to the smaller chamber to help Faith get the others unchained. She barely looks at me as she carefully drags the girls that are dead off to one end of the small chamber and makes her way over to the blue-haired girl that is groaning and sobbing in pain.

"What the fuck you think is going on here, B? Think this is part of Falken's plan to open the Hellmouth? None of these girls are Slayers," Faith says as she get's the blue-haired girl free and I catch her before she collapses hard to the ground. "Yo," she says as she looks down at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Lane."

"You a Slayer?"

"My sister is," she whispers between choked gasp and spits out a mouthful of blood. "Is she here? Is Ronnie here?"

Faith and I only exchange a look and I take Lane out of the smaller chamber. She's breathing heavily and I know she's badly injured. It dawns on me as I help Lane towards the passageway that the other girls that have been chained and beaten could all be related to some of the younger Slayers. Falken has a plan and we've been completely wrong about those plans. I want to give up, surrender, but I know I can't. None of us can. Not until this is over.

It takes us awhile, but we get the girls, both dead and alive, out of the cave. Veronica is beyond herself, clutching her sister close just as a few of the others are. I wipe the blood from my hands on my jeans and look over at Faith as she stands in the mouth of the cave, smoking a cigarette and shaking slightly. Everything feels unreal right now and I'll admit only to myself that I'm more than just a little scared about what is about to happen next. Whatever Falken has up his sleeve, it can't be good and we'll never get one step ahead of his game unless we figure out exactly what game he's playing.

"How fucked up is this?" Kennedy asks me as we stand and watch the younger Slayers take the dead and the injured away from the cave. "What do you think he wanted with them?"

"Don't know," I reply with a heavy sigh. "Ken, go back with the others and tell Giles that Faith and I are sticking around for a little while."

"What if Falken-"

"We can handle it," I cut her off. "Just go."

I stand there in the rain, a couple feet away from Faith and I don't take my eyes off the girls until I can no longer see them in the growing darkness. I join Faith inside the mouth of the cave, the cool wind making my wet clothes feel much cooler than they are against my skin. Faith is silent, staring down at her boots as she takes drag after drag of her cigarette. I don't even need to ask her what's going through her mind; I can just tell she's thinking the same things I am.

I don't know what we're going to do from here on out. I don't know how to stop Falken from doing anything either. I don't even know what he has planned next and why he isn't here when he should be.

Maybe Faith was right before. I should've killed him when I had the chance instead of just slicing off his arm. We wouldn't even be here if I took that chance I had to kill him. We'd be living our lives as we have been the last several years, mostly quiet and full of routine where everything is relatively boring yet almost predictable.

"Well, B, what are we gonna do now? Just wait around and then what?"

"Just wait," I reply as I lean against the cool stone wall and close my eyes. "All we can do is wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

I'm starting to think the whole waiting plan is a very bad, poorly thought out idea. With the rain, the dampness of the cave and the cool wind, I haven't stopped shivering in the last couple of hours and Faith doesn't seem to be holding up too well either. I move closer to her and she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me as she leans back against the cool stone.

"Great idea about waiting around, B," she chuckles softly into my ear. "You just wanted to be alone with me, didn't ya?"

I snort and I settle back into her a little more. "No. Maybe."

"What do ya think the deal is with Falken? Thinkin' he's leading us on a wild half-demon chase here?"

"I don't know anymore."

"You scared, B?" She asks softly and I only nod my head in reply. "Didn't think anything scared you."

"Lots of things scare me. I just never tell anyone about it. I'm a Slayer. I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything."

"Sure ya are. Where does it say you ain't s'posed to be afraid?" Faith asks I shrug and I turn a little in her arms to look at her in the darkness. "What're ya afraid of, B?"

"Lots of things. Everything. You."

"Me?"

"I'm afraid of you because I'm falling in love with you," I sigh. I feel her tighten her arms around me and I only close my eyes as I wait for her to say something. Anything. Breathe even. "Faith?"

"Sorry," she mumbles as she lets go of me a little. She doesn't move away and she rests her chin on my shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Y' know, if we weren't in such a fucked up sitch right now, this would actually be kinda nice, just you and me being in here, hiding from the rain."

I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow precariously at her. I turn around fully in her arms and shiver slightly as she runs her hands up and down my back slowly. I have to admit that this is kinda nice just being here with her despite the real reason we're here and everything that's happened and led us up to this point. When she lightly presses her lips to mine, I pull back quickly. We can't do this. Not here. Not now.

"Sorry," she says and drops her arms from around me. I take a step back, putting much needed space between us. "Kinda got a little carried away there."

"You don't need to apologize," I whisper as I back up a little more and lean against the opposite wall from her.

"You think we should just head back? Don't think Falken and his little band of obedient vamps are gonna be showing up around here any time soon. Plus," she says as she places a hand over her stomach and I hear it growl slightly. "I'm starved."

"So I can hear," I laugh and I shake my head no. "We should stay for a little bit longer. We can't just give up so easily."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Faith shrugs. "Maybe he wants us to give up, make it easy for him. Maybe we should play his game too. Ever think of that?"

"And do what, Faith?"

"Give up or at least appear to give up. Let him make his move and be ready for him."

"Not the best plan," I mutter, my teeth chattering as I try to stop myself from shivering. "We barely know what he's up to, Faith. That plan? It isn't going to work."

"Don't see you tryin' to come up with a better plan than waiting around here, freezing half to death and starving ourselves."

I roll my eyes and really try to keep myself from lashing out at her. The last thing either of us need right now is to start fighting each other. I breathe out heavily, calming myself as I look over at her. I can't stop shivering and her idea to head back is starting to look like a better plan than it did at first. My stomach growls in sympathy when hers does and she laughs as she takes my hand in hers and tugs me out of the mouth of the cave.

"Faith-"

"Ain't anything stupid enough to be out in this rain tonight, Falken included. And from the way you keep shivering and shaking, don't think we can take a chance on you getting sick or some shit right now," she says as she picks up the pace until we're both running through the woods in the torrential downpour.

We reach the shack within minutes and only Xander is inside with no sign of the others anywhere. Faith collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily and cursing under her breath. I look over at Xander and he deadpans as he looks past me and out the door.

"Xander, where did everyone else go?"

"Hospital. Giles told me to stay and make sure you two got back okay."

"Are they staying in town tonight?" I ask as I move to sit on one of the chairs. "Xander?"

"Huh?" He looks dazed as he looks over at me. "Yeah. They're staying in town tonight at Robin's place."

"Xander, are you okay?" I ask him, standing up and placing my hand on his broad shoulder. "Xander?"

"Fine, Buffster," he says quickly with a fake smile I just want to wipe off his face. He is far from okay and I don't know why he's keeping anything from me right now. "Just tired, is all. Don't you worry about Xan-Man."

"There any food left?" Faith asks from the mattress and Xander just shakes his head no. "Fuckin' great. You two up for a walk in the rain to go get some grub?"

"It's three in the morning, Faith," I say gently and ignore my own hunger pains. "Nothing will be open now."

"Might be better if we just got some sleep and worry about getting some food in the morning," Xander says and he doesn't move from where he's standing. "Uh, guess I'll leave you two to share the mattress. I'll just take one of the tents outside."

He's gone before I can tell him it's a bad idea and the wind shuts the flimsy door shut tight with a bang that nearly makes me jump out of my skin. I look over at Faith, the flickering candle on the small wooden table the only light in the entire shack. It illuminates her like a spotlight and I can't seem to keep my eyes from roaming over her body as she peels off her wet t-shirt and jeans. The matching black bra and panties make her look deliciously sexy and it takes me a few seconds to register the fact that she's talking to me.

"B, ya might wanna get out of those wet clothes."

"Right," I fumble nervously as I strip out of my wet clothes and blow out the candle. "One thing."

"What?" Faith asks as I move to lie down next to her on the mattress. "Keep my hands to myself?"

"Yeah," I laugh a little as I pull the scratchy wool blanket over us. "Definitely keep your hands and your lips to yourself."

"You don't think I can?" Faith chuckles as she rolls onto her side facing me. "You don't think I can, do you, B?"

"I never said that. Just...behave."

She laughs again, but doesn't say anything else. I lay there quietly, listening to the rain pounding against the metal roof and to the soft sounds of Faith's breath as she slips into a deep sleep. Even with just a half a foot between us, I can feel the heat coming from her body, warming my right side and almost wishing she'd just hold me and keep me warm until the morning. I turn onto my side, my back to her and close my eyes. I know I'm never going to be able to fall asleep, not when I can't shut off the thousands of thoughts that keep running through my mind like a freight train.

I hold my breath when I feel her arm slide over my hip and pull me back into her. I know she's asleep and I wonder if she knows what she's doing right now. Maybe not. It's not as if I'm going to wake her up just to ask her that. I let out a shaky breath and relax as much as I can. The heat from her body feels like it is surrounding me, pulling me in and I stifle a yawn as I close my eyes.

* * *

Hours pass by without a moment of sleep. The rain hasn't let up at all, still thundering down on the metal roof. I can see a bit of light coming in from under the door and I sigh out softly as Faith trails her fingers slowly over my stomach just below my bellybutton. I know she's awake now, but she hasn't said a word and I don't think she will. Not until I say something first. But words are beyond my level of thinking when I feel her fingers slip under the waistband of my panties slowly. I know this is bad when I start to think about how I could wake up every day, just like this and I place my hand over hers and stop it from sliding inside my panties any further.

"Killjoy," Faith mutters softly as she presses her lips to my shoulder lightly. "You sleep okay, B?"

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"Sucks then," she sighs and she doesn't move away from me and I still haven't taken my hand away from hers still partially inside my panties. I'm torn between yanking her hand out and just letting her have her naughty little way with me right now. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Early," I reply softly. I give into the urges I can't fight off and I let go of her hand. She presses her lips to my shoulder again and I feel her smile a little as she slips her hand lower inside my panties and cups my pussy gently. "Faith..."

"You gonna tell me to stop?" She whispers against my shoulder and I shake my head no. I definitely _don't_ want her to stop. "You want me to fuck you, B?"

"Yes," I breathe out softly. She eases a finger over my clit, teasing me until I let out a soft moan.

"Stay right like this," she says, stopping me when I try to turn around. "Just stay."

My heart is hammering so quickly and loudly in my chest it almost feels like it'll burst. I close my eyes tightly, stifling a moan as she slips a single slender finger deep inside my clenching hole. I feel her breathing quicken as she gasps against my shoulder as she fucks me harder and I push back into her body. Gripping onto her arm as I try to keep myself under control. She grinds her sex against my ass and I let out a strangled moan as I dig my short fingernails into her arm. I'm going to come quick and I know she can feel it too.

"Fuck, Faith," I moan and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out as my orgasm rips through my entire body. My legs are shaking as she slides her finger out slowly. I'm tender and slightly sore. Being fucked by a slayer is never gentle unless the other slayer is Satsu, not Faith.

"I love how you push me away and then let me have my way with you," she whispers huskily in my ear as her fingers circle over my throbbing clit. "I love how I can make you so wet with just a touch and how I can have you cum in minutes. Bet your girl can't get you revved up quite like I can."

"No," I gasp and I try to catch my breath. "Oh god, stop."

"You don't want me to stop."

"No, but-"

I'm cut off when she pulls me onto my back and silences me with her lips and tongue, feverishly kissing me as she circles over my clit. I am coming again, hard, before I can stop myself and I pull her down on top of me, deepening the kiss, my hips bucking against her hand as she gradually stills her fingers. She sucks on my tongue as she pulls her hand out from inside my panties and I wrap a leg around her waist, holding her right where she is as she pulls back from the kiss.

"You were saying?" Faith grins cockily before she rolls off me and sits up slowly. "Better get dressed and wake up Xander. Fuckin' starving right now and all I want is a nice big breakfast before we gotta deal with this Falken sitch."

I don't move as I watch her stand up from the mattress and pull on her clothes quickly. I keep my eyes on her as she runs her fingers through her tousled hair and I bite my lower lip gently, stifling a moan I know is going to slip out if I let my guard down even for a second. Faith has this affect on me unlike anything I've ever felt before. The more time I spend alone with her, the more I realize how much I _want_ her. God do I ever want her. I want everything with her. Satsu won't let me go without a fight though and I know that until we deal with this Falken situation, this is something I can't figure out and deal with until it's all over.

Faith picks up my clothes and tosses them at me. I slowly get up from the mattress and get dressed, my clothes still slightly damp and uncomfortable against my skin. I pull my shirt down, smoothing it out a little and watch her as she bends down and unzips the duffel bag.

"Go wake up Xander," she instructs as she rifles through the bag until she pulls out a fresh pack of cigarettes and her cell phone. "Gonna give G a call, see where they're all at right now."

I pull on my boots without a word and open the door. The smell of wet grass, mud and fresh rain is overpowering and I walk to the first tent closest to the shack and unzip it. I poke Xander's foot with the toe of my boot a couple of times and step back when he stirs a little.

"We're heading out in a few minutes," I say as I lean into the tent. "Wake up, Xander."

"Give me five minutes," he mutters as he pulls his jacket he's using as a blanket over his head. I know what his five minutes mean and I grab his jacket and yank it away from him hard. "Come on, Buff. Been a long night. Could use some extra sleep here!"

"There'll be plenty of time to sleep after we deal with Falken," I say firmly as I grab onto his foot and drag him out of the tent.

"Fine," he snaps as he stands up and shakes his head and lets out an annoyed grunt he fixes his eye patch. "Would hate to see how you treat your own kids when they don't wanna get out of bed. You know, given the fact that you ever have kids one day."

I raise an eyebrow and try not to laugh as we head back inside the shack. Faith is cursing under her breath as she dials a number on her phone. After a few more tries, she shoves her cell into the front pocket of her jeans and quickly lights a cigarette.

"What's up?" Xander asks her as he lingers in the doorway.

"No service out here. Was trying to call G, see where everyone is at right now. Gonna have to wait 'til we get into town," she replies and she looks right over at me as she takes a long drag of her cigarette.

"I've got an address to Robin, Vi, and Rona's place. We could start there," Xander says as he pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his wallet. "It's a start."

"How far is it?" I ask, unable to take my eyes off of Faith.

"An hour, give or take," Xander shrugs. "We should head out before this storm gets any worse."

None of us says anything as we head out into the rain. Xander leads the way through the woods and I stay behind him a couple of feet, walking next to Faith and trying not to reach out and grab her hand every time I feel it brush up against mine. We're all drenched by the time we make it out of the woods and head down the narrow gravel road Xander explains leads into town. I'm trying not to think about how nice a hot shower would feel right about now. Two days without one is just gross, honestly.

The walk is giving me time to think about what happened between Faith and I this morning, too much time. Even just thinking of how she touched me and took what she wanted from me makes me wet. There is definitely something between us, there's no use in trying to deny it or chalk it up to something else like say years of sexual tension between us. The changes in her are subtle, but I can see them just in the way she looks at me now. I'm starting to really be convinced that the more I see this side of Faith, the more I realize I really _don't_ know her at all. Faith has always been such a mystery to me and I kind of want to figure her out, take the time and just get to know her. It's just too bad we have other important things to deal with right now and I really don't have the time to concentrate on my love life until we take out Falken.

The rain begins to let up as we reach the edge of the town and Xander leads us down a side road. We come to a stop in front of a small house set back from the road and nearly hidden with the trees surrounding it. With a double glance at the paper in his hand, he motions for us to follow him up to the house.

"Cute house," Faith mutters as she reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Race you for the first hot shower, B?"

She laughs as she lets go of my hand and jogs up to the front door and knocks loudly. Robin opens the door a couple minutes later and invites us inside. Faith takes off up the stairs as soon as her muddy boots are off her feet. Everyone is gathered in the small living room and in the kitchen and I look around for Satsu. I don't see her and there are a few others missing as well. Willow walks over to me and pulls me aside.

"She's gone. She took Aiko back to Tokyo a couple hours ago. She said she doesn't know if she's ever coming back," Willow says softly. I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

My heart feels heavy and broken. I just lost one of my best Slayers _and_ my girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"B, you wanna talk?" Faith asks as she walks out to the back patio where I'm sitting on one of the rain-soaked chairs as the clouds finally break away in the sky. "Yo, Buffy?"

"No."

"I know this might seem weird coming from me, but you can talk to me if you need to."

"Go away, Faith," I mutter through clenched teeth. I don't even look at her. I can't look at her. I know if I do, I'll start crying and I won't stop. I'm not supposed to be so _weak_.

"You know you're getting soaked sitting there?" Faith points out as she steps in front of me. "And yeah, I know, you don't care."

"What do you want?" I ask her, still refusing to look up at her.

"Well," she sighs as she kneels down in front of me. "For one thing, B, I hate seeing you like this. And another thing?" She pauses and takes my hands in hers, forcing me to look at her. "You aren't weak, B. You are so far from it."

"What are you reading my mind or something?"

"No," Faith chuckles softly. "Although sometimes I wish I could just so I could figure you out."

I pull my hands away from hers and she shrugs as she stands up. She doesn't move away, she just reaches back down for my hands and pulls me to my feet. I close my eyes as she wraps her arms around me and I feel a few tears slide down my cheeks. It feels good to have her hold me in a non-sexual way. I didn't think she was capable of it. She just _never_ stops surprising me.

"She left me," I whisper as I bury my face into her neck, soaking her skin with my tears.

"She'll come back, B. She knows she needs to be here. This sitch with Falken? It's bigger than you and her."

I stop my tears, sniffling a little as I pull back from her tight embrace. She reaches up and wipes away my tears gently, offering me a smile that only makes my heart melt and my knees weak. She nearly jumps back from me when the back door opens. I look over at Willow as she walks out with two cups of tea in her hands.

"Guess that's my cue to let an actual friend take over," Faith mutters under her breath, jamming her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

"I don't think so, missy," Willow says as she places both cups of tea on the small patio table. "Sit. Both of you."

"Chairs are soaked-"

"Sit," Willow demands as she points to two of the chairs. I don't like the tone in Willow's voice and from the look on her face, she's pissed. Faith and I both sit down in the chairs and she stays standing, casually grabbing one of the cups and taking a sip.

"What's up, Red?"

"What are your intentions with Buffy?"

"Will-"

"Don't 'Will' me, Buffy," she snaps at me and I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair heavily. I look over at Faith and she has this confused look on her face that she quickly recovers with a sly smirk. "Whatever your intentions are with Buffy, Faith, I don't think right now is the time to act on them."

"What're you, my mother?"

"No. Thankfully not."

"I know now ain't the time to act on them. You think I got a choice?"

"Sure you do. Stay away from her."

"Will, stop," I say sharply as I shake my head. "This is ridiculous!"

"What is ridiculous is you throwing away a good thing you've had for three years for _her_," Willow says angrily as she points at Faith. Faith scrambles to get out of her chair and it topples to the ground.

"Watch where you point that finger, Red," Faith says shakily as she gets up from the ground slowly. She shakes her head, laughing as she pulls the chair upright. "You know what? Whatever. I'm just gonna let you two hash this out. I don't need to deal with this right now."

"Will, what the hell has gotten into you?" I ask angrily as I get up from the chair as soon as Faith is inside the house.

"I'd ask the same thing," she snaps as she steps closer to me. "What are you doing with her, Buffy? I know how you feel about her, but what are you doing _with_ her? You're supposed to be with Satsu."

"I know, I-"

"Satsu told me before she left that she couldn't stand to look at you anymore because she knows how you feel about Faith and it's killing her. We just lost one of our best Slayers because _you_ can't keep your pants on whenever you are around Faith!"

"It's not my fault that I fell in love with her, Will," I sigh as I sit back down in the chair and hang my head. "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I even saw this coming? And why are you getting so pissed off at me, Will? This has nothing to do with you! I thought you understood how I feel about Faith?"

"I don't know," she groans as she sits down in the chair next to me and lets out a little yelp. "These chairs are definitely soaked."

"Everything is so completely screwed up right now," I say softly as I reach for the cup of tea Willow brought out for me. "I can't even be alone with Faith without my thoughts driving me crazy."

"What about Satsu?"

"I...I have feelings for her, but I'm not in love with her. I don't know how to explain this, but it's different with Faith. I...I crave her. I haven't felt like this since Angel. I've been trying to figure this out, figure out what I want, but I can't! No matter how hard I try, I just don't know _what_ I want."

"I think you do and you're just afraid to admit it."

"After that little pissed off, overly protective best friend act, who can blame me?" I laugh softly.

"I'm sorry. Kinda got out of hand, didn't I?" Willow says sheepishly. "I just saw you and Faith out here and after Satsu leaving the way she did, I guess I just thought Faith was taking advantage of you."

"You're wrong. She wasn't taking advantage of me."

"I realize that now," she says and rolls her eyes. "So, she was just hugging you?"

"I was upset. She was..."

"Being a friend, trying to tell you everything is going to be okay?" Willow asks and I nod my head slowly. "Who knew?"

"I didn't," I laugh. I take another sip of my tea before I breathe out heavily. "Faith is...she's...different, Will. None of us really knows her. We've never given her a real chance. Don't you think she deserves more than we've given her all these years? She's always been around when we need her, no questions asked."

"She's also been around whenever she's gotten evicted, looking to crash on the couch or in the spare room for a couple days to a couple weeks at a time. Sometimes I wonder if she purposely gets evicted from the places she's staying just so she has an excuse to hang around all of us for a little while."

"Maybe. I don't know and don't care what it is. She's a part of our family," I say without hesitation. "Granted she's like the black sheep of the family, but that doesn't mean we can't be there for her when she needs us, right?"

"Buffy, sorry to interrupt," Vi says as she steps out the back door. "We've got a problem."

I roll my eyes and follow her inside to where Giles and Robin are standing in the kitchen talking quietly to each other. "What's going on?"

"Buffy, I need for you, Faith and a couple others to get back to the Hellmouth right away," Giles says quickly. "Lane, Veronica's sister, started hallucinating an hour ago in the hospital."

"Only she wasn't hallucinating, was she?" I ask him and he shakes his head no. "Okay," I sigh and I look over at Vi. "Go get your team and I'll go find Faith. We'll head back as soon as we eat."

"There isn't enough time-"

"Giles? I haven't had a decent meal in two days. Let me eat something, a muffin even!"

"What was Lane saying?" Willow asks and she motions for me to grab something to eat while she distracts Giles.

"It seems as if Falken is leading us on a chase," he replies and I stuff my face with the blueberry muffin as soon as I grab it out of the bowl. "He knows exactly what he is doing to us."

"What did she _say_, Giles?" Willow tries again, stamping her foot on the tiled floor impatiently.

"I ah," he clears his throat as he looks over at me as I grab a second blueberry muffin from the bowl. "It was a subtle message from Falken. It seems he can get inside other's minds, but only for a few minutes at a time. He only had enough time inside her mind to tell us, or Veronica rather since she was at her side when it happened, that we're too late and that he's found his sacrifice for the Hellmouth here."

"How much time do you think we have?" I ask as soon as I manage to swallow a mouthful of the delicious muffin.

"I am not sure," Giles says and if I didn't know any better I'd think he was a little scared right now. "We cannot afford to waste another moment. Buffy, get a team together and get out there. The rest of us will be right behind you as soon as we make sure the girls in the hospital are all right."

I eye a third muffin and without thinking about it, I grab it and head off to find Faith. I find her sitting in the small living room. She's fidgeting as she flips through a magazine and she leaps up from the couch as soon as I walk in the room. I know she's overheard everything that was said in the kitchen and she doesn't even look at me as she gets up from the couch and heads straight for the front door. Even with what's going on right now, I'm only thinking about what had happened outside. I need to get it together. I need to stop trying to sort out my life when we have a big bad to deal with like yesterday.

* * *

We managed to run to the Hellmouth as the rain began to fall again. There are only a dozen of us, give or take. My heart was racing, not just from running as fast as we had, but from the adrenaline of the upcoming fight I knew we were running into. Literally. Faith had made a quick stop at the shack to grab the weapons and as I reached the mouth of the cave with the others, I keep looking back for her.

"Buffy, she's right behind us, let's go," Rona urges as she grabs on to my arm. Screams are echoing through the passageway in the cave and it sends chills down my spine. "Come on!"

"I'm waiting for her. We can't walk in there without any weapons, Rona!"

Rona pulls out a small sword strapped to her back and laughs as she turns and heads inside the mouth of the cave, motioning to the others on her team to follow her. I look back and see Faith running towards us and I let out a sigh of relief as she comes to a stop and hands me a sword.

"Shack has been ransacked. No second guesses who was there. At least the weapons weren't touched," she says breathlessly and she gasps as she tries to catch her breath. "Remind me when this shit is over to quit smoking."

I laugh as I take the lead and head inside the cave. We catch up to Rona, Vi and their team at the junction in the passageway. I step forward and instruct the girls to follow me without a single word. We make our way towards the chamber where the Hellmouth seal is and we come to a stop before we're seen. Ahead of us I can see a small group of vampires surrounding the seal with Falken standing over it with a young girl, barely ten years old, bound and being held by the scruff of her neck by Vivienne. The little girl is terrified and shaking as Falken looks around at the vampires surrounding him and holds out his hand.

"Give me the dagger," he demands and the vampire closest to him steps forward with a dagger that looks older than the Hellmouth seal itself. "Now, the time has come for me to put my plan into action. Hell on earth. Isn't that such a lovely picture of your dreams coming true?"

The vampires around him murmur in agreement as Falken paces back and forth over the seal. Faith steps forward and I grab onto her, shaking my head no. We have to time this right and we can't just go storming in there and fight.

"What's the plan?" Rona whispers quietly as she steps up beside me.

"One of you save the little girl," I say as I point over to her. "Someone needs to take Vivienne out. She's strong and Falken won't have a chance in hell if she's gone. The rest," I pause as the vampires all turn to look over at us. "Are fair game. Take them out!"

"Ah, company," Falken laughs as he shakes his head. "I did wonder when you Slayers would wise up and come back. It was quite fun watching you two," he says as he points to Faith and I. "I thought you two would never leave last night. You realize you almost ruined my plans up until the moment you did leave? I thought the Slayers were supposed to be smart creatures? But no, you are just built to fight. Nowhere in there are there any brains. No, you have others that do the thinking for you."

Falken motions behind him and another vampire pulls Andrew out, bound and gagged from the passageway that leads to the smaller chamber where we'd found the girls. Faith and I look at each other and I know we're both thinking the same thing. Andrew is supposed to be in Italy looking after the small team of girls there, not here being held captive by Falken. Nobody seems to move as Falken's vampires stay where they are and we stay standing by the passageway opening.

"I believe this one belongs to you," Falken says as he strolls over to Andrew slowly. "His mind is fascinating."

"What do you want with him?" I ask, trying to keep the fear out of my voice as I take a step forward.

"Oh I've already gotten everything I needed from him. It's almost crazy how easily his mind gave up everything I wanted to know. I know everything about your little organization, Slayer. Can I just say props for trying to do the right thing with all those innocent little girls you activated out of selfishness?"

"And the little girl?" I ask him, ignoring most of what he's saying because I know he's trying to rile us all up. "What do you want from her?"

"Oh, she's a perfect little angel, isn't she? Innocence is key in opening this Hellmouth and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find an innocent slayer. Kids sure grow up fast these days, if you know what I mean," he chuckles as he steps back to the little girl and trails the tip of the dagger over her jaw. "I could've gotten one of the younger ones, but you know parents these days. Overly protective of their tykes with all the what, sexual predators and other nasties lurking about. This one however, as innocent as she may be," he smirks as he eyes the little girl up and down. "I caught her trying to run away from home. Don't you just love it when everything goes your way?"

"New plan," I whisper to the girls.

"Tut tut, Slayer," Falken says as he points the dagger in my direction. "There will be no 'new plan'. The only plan here is mine and you will not stop me."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I will instead," Faith says as she steps forward, gripping tightly on to her sword. "Maybe I'll finish off what Buffy started. How you like being one armed, Falken? Makes life interesting, doesn't it?"

"I've heard what a bitch you can be," he laughs, unfazed. "Feisty little fighter you are too, aren't you? Fight first think later. Isn't that how you are? Careless. Utterly careless."

He's stalling us, I know he is and for whatever reason he's stalling us for right now, it can't be good. I switch my sword to my other hand and watch as Faith takes another step forward. I can almost sense that a fight is about to start and that it isn't going to go well for us. We're outnumbered and Giles, Willow, and the others are taking far too long to get here.

It all happens so quickly. The vampires charge at us all at once and we all fight, dusting them as we use our swords to slice off their heads. I make my way through the chaos and come face to face with Vivienne. She drops the little girl and pulls out a sword of her own. She blows me a kiss and we fight, the sound of our swords hitting echoing throughout the chamber. The handle of my sword has a wooden point and I flip it around and plunge it deep inside Vivienne's chest, the surprise in her eyes making me smirk as she turns to dust.

I spin around to look at Faith and my heart nearly stops when I watch Falken grab onto her sword and plunge it through her stomach in one swift movement. He backhands her hard and pulls the sword out from her stomach. I can only watch as she grips her stomach and falls back to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head as she passes out. I run over to her and fall to my knees as I grab onto her, shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes.

I lift my head, eyes full of tears and watch as Rona charges towards Falken. She slides across the ground, picking up Faith's sword and with one quick unexpected movement, she slices Falken clean in half. The look of horror in his eyes as he takes his last breath, his appearance changing back to his demon aspect, should make me relieved he's finished, but all I care about is Faith in my arms, dying.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I never leave Faith's side for the next three weeks. The doctors tell me she's in a coma and aren't sure if she'll ever wake up. I convinced Giles and the doctors in Scotland to transfer her to a private clinic in Cleveland just so we'd be closer to home.

The last month has been chaotic. It's played on every last bit of my heart, mind, body and soul. The crossroads I've reached before, I've passed and made my choice on which path to take. Faith. I can't leave her side. I don't want to not be here when she finally wakes up. Despite what the doctors say, I know she'll wake up.

"Buff?" Xander says softly from the doorway. "You hungry?"

"Starved," I reply as I turn to him and let go of Faith's hand. "What'd you bring me?"

"Big Mac," he laughs as he grabs a chair and joins me at the side of her bed. "Any change?"

"No. Nothing."

Xander frowns as he hands me the bag and I place it on the small nightstand. The steady beep of the heart monitor sounds and I close my eyes as I reach for her hand again, gently intertwining our fingers.

"Giles and I were talking earlier about Falken," he says quietly and I turn to look at him. "He still can't get over how easy it was for Rona to kill him."

"It wasn't that easy. It was timing and luck, that's all," I reply and I look over at Faith. "Not all of us got lucky though."

"She'll come through and wake up soon, Buff."

"I know."

"Have you talked to Satsu at all lately?"

"No, not a word. I called and left her a message. I apologized to her for the way things ended between us. It's the least I could do after all the two of us have been through, right?"

Xander nods and places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "It's not your fault you fell in love with Faith. One day Satsu will realize that you falling in love with Faith was inevitable."

"I don't want to lose her completely, Xand. We had something great together there's no denying that. She and I were together for three years. It's hard just to think that it's completely over now."

"What do you think will happen when Faith wakes up? You two gonna give it a shot?"

I shrug as I stroke my thumb over hers. "I don't know. I hope so. A lot has changed, Xand."

"No shit," he chuckles. "My best friend has turned into a girly-loving woman and I didn't see it all until what, a month ago? It's all so very shocking, but," he smiles at me brightly as he leans in for a half hug. "You know I'll always love you no matter who you are with, Buff. As long as they make you happy. It's all I ever want for you is to be happy and in love. Even if it is with Miss. Coma here."

I laugh and lightly slug him in the shoulder. The smile fades as I look back down at Faith. I can't stand to see her like this and even though she's been deemed perfectly healthy by the doctors, I know she has a long road ahead of her as soon as she wakes up from this coma. A road I'm definitely going to be with her every step of the way whether she wants me to or not. I'm not going to let her stubborn ways stop me from being with her and even if she tries to push me away, I'm not going to let her do it. I'm far too in love with her to let her go and give up that easily and I think she knows that too.

These last three weeks have given me far too much time to think about well, everything. Even if Falken didn't slightly interfere with our lives when he did, I know we would have been on the same path. Some things just happen no matter what else is going on. Call it fate, destiny, whatever it is, it's just meant to be. Just like I know that Faith and I are meant to be and it's taken us years to get to this point. It's taken me a long time just to figure out what she means to me and I almost wish I figured this out a long time ago. Things would be so much different right now if I had. I just have to keep reminding myself that Faith isn't exactly the best relationship material and that even if we do have a relationship together, it's going to be a long, hard road to perfection. A road that's going to take a lot of patience and understanding.

"You want me to stay for a little bit, keep you company?"

"I'm good, Xander," I smile at him. "Thanks for bringing me something to eat. I appreciate it."

"Wish you'd come home for dinner. You can't live off fast-food forever."

"I don't want to leave her," I say softly. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I know. She'll wake up soon."

"I hope so."

Xander gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead before he leaves. He smiles back at me before he shuts the door quietly behind him, leaving me to be alone with Faith yet again. I bring her hand I'm holding to my lips and kiss her knuckles softly before placing her hand back down on the bed and grabbing the bag off the nightstand. I walk over to the window and look outside, biting into the warm Big Mac as my stomach growls rather loudly.

I savour the food, eating it slowly despite how starving I really am right now. I look over at Faith as the sun breaks out from behind the clouds and streams in through the many windows in the room. She's really pale and thin, but I still think she's as beautiful as ever. I hear a soft groan and I'm instantly at her side, hoping that maybe she's waking up this time. The doctors had warned me that she might make slight movements and sounds but it doesn't mean she'll wake up.

"Faith?" I whisper as I take her hand in mine and sit down in the chair beside the bed. "Baby, are you gonna open your eyes for me today?"

Silence. The steady beep of the heart monitor is almost deafening as I pray to whatever gods and goddess are out there along with the Powers that Be to let her wake up today.

"I need you to wake up, baby," I whisper as I lean in and gently kiss her forehead. "Please wake up, baby, I can't stand it anymore."

"Baby?" Faith croaks and my heart clenches, my eyes filling up with tears. "Since when do ya call me 'baby', B?"

"Faith?"

"That's better," she chuckles dryly as she opens her eyes, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the light. "Fuck, how long I been knocked out for? Couple days?"

"Just about three weeks now."

"Shit."

I'm blinking through the tears as she tries to sit up. Maybe the prayers did work. I reach for the jug of water on the bedside table and pour her a glass, helping her drink from it slowly.

"What happened to Falken? You kill the bastard yet for gutting me?"

"Rona did," I reply as I place the empty glass on the table and lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips, unable to resist. "I've wanted to do that for the last three weeks."

"Bet you wanted to do a lot more than that," she chuckles and I'm relieved to see her sense of humour is still there despite having just woken up from yet another coma. "We in Scotland still?"

"No. We're in a private care facility in Cleveland. I convinced the doctors in Scotland to have you brought here. Giles paid for all the costs in getting you here."

"Gonna have to thank him," Faith says and she takes a deep breath. "Don't you think you should tell the doctors I'm awake now?"

"Can't I have you to myself for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure can," she laughs. "Have you been here this whole time, B?"

"Haven't left your side since Falken knocked you out."

"What about that little girl? And Andrew?"

"The girl's name is Janie and she's fine. We got her back home to her family in London. Andrew is back in Italy, doing his thing, whatever that is."

"Ogling the girls he's watching over probably," Faith chuckles and she takes another deep breath and lifts up her hospital gown. "Two scars, side by side. Huh. How bad was it?"

"Bad. You lost a lot of blood. Doctor's thought for sure you should've died before we got you to the hospital. I was so scared I was going to lose you, Faith."

"I ain't goin' out that easy, B. Not when I got something worth living for now."

She pulls me onto the bed and our lips meet for a deep, passionate kiss. I can't stop my tears from falling and she pulls back and gently wipes them away with her thumbs. She doesn't say anything; she only smiles as she leans back in and lightly presses her lips against mine. I get up from the bed as soon as a handful of doctors come in to check up on Faith, all of them completely surprised to see her awake and sitting up in bed.

I let them do their job as they check her vitals, test her reflexes and ask her a million questions. She seems annoyed with all the poking and probing, but she lets them do their job and asks them if they could leave us alone so she can rest. One of her doctors pulls me to the side and asks me how long she's been awake for. I tell them it'd only been a few minutes before they came in and I ask him how long it'll be before she's released. I don't get a direct answer, but I'm told he'll let me know as soon as they run a few tests and make sure she doesn't fall back into her coma.

Once the doctors leave us alone, Faith pats the bed next to her and I sit down and take both her hands in mine. The colour has come back to her skin and you'd never know she'd just spent the last three weeks in a coma she was never supposed to wake up from. She's strong, she's a Slayer, and she's all mine. At least I hope she is. She wiggles her eyebrows as she leans in for a soft kiss. When her tongue trails over my lips and a hand finds its way under my shirt and over my breast, I laugh against her lips and know I just cannot wait until she's back home with me where she belongs.

* * *

Three days pass before Faith is released from the private care facility. The last three days have felt longer than the last three weeks. The farmhouse is nearly ready, but it'll be another month before we can move in there. I tell her all about the plans Xander has for the house on the long drive home. She's not paying attention to a word I'm saying either, her hands quickly finding their way under the flowing skirt I'm wearing. Xander is having a hard time keeping his attention on the road and I have to fight her to keep her hands from roaming in naughty places.

"Faith, stop," I say under my breath as the tips of her fingers trail over the edge of my panties. "Xander is right there."

"So? Not like he can see what I'm about to do to ya," she whispers into my ear, her fingers sliding past the barriers of my panties and brushing lightly over my aching clit. I clamp my thighs shut, trapping her hand as Xander coughs and nearly swerves off the road. "Hey Xander, keep your eye on the road, dude. Last thing I need is to get put in another coma."

He coughs again as he keeps his focus on the road ahead of us. We're almost home and I cannot wait to get Faith alone in my room and have my naughty little way with her. The last three days have been torture and I know she's thinking the same thing as I am right now. Doesn't take much to know that she is with her hand trapped in my panties and all right now.

"How are you feeling right now?" I ask her and I pull her hand out from my panties and smooth my skirt out.

"Horny."

"Faith..."

"What? Just bein' honest here, B."

"The doctors told you that you need to take it easy for a couple of days."

"I'm a Slayer, baby! Ain't no little coma gonna make me slow and take it easy for a couple of days!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to spend a couple of days recuperating in bed," I say with a wink and Xander slams on the breaks, nearly missing the driveway.

"Smooth move, Xand," Faith mutters as she opens the door and hops out of the car. She holds her hand out towards me and I laugh as I let her lead me out of the back seat. "What are the chances of slipping up to your room unnoticed by the others?"

"Slim to none," I say as I point the Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, and Giles standing on the front porch.

"Fuck me."

"Later, baby," I laugh softly and she raises an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Damn if I'd known going into another coma would get me the girl, I would've knocked myself out years ago!" Faith laughs as she heads up towards the house. "You gonna tell everyone?"

"I think they already know," I say softly as I squeeze her hand. "No more lies. No more hiding who I am. I made a promise to myself as soon as I knew you were going to live that I wouldn't let anything stop me from getting what I want and being happy."

"And I'm what you want? Are you sure, B? Once you have me, there are no refunds."

I smile and kiss her lightly on the cheek. So much has changed over the last three days. It's given us time to really talk about everything. There's still so much I don't know about her and there's still a lot of doubt that this whole relationship with her is going to fall apart one way or another, but I'm not going to give up or allow myself to be afraid of this. And when she told me that she wanted to be with me, that she isn't comfortable saying that she loves me yet, I knew I wouldn't let her go. I keep getting this feeling deep down that this is it and that it's going to be a long, bumpy road before we find a perfect level of happiness together.

"Welcome home, Faith," Giles says with a smile as he hugs her tight. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you've pulled through this ordeal so quickly."

"Thanks, G."

"Come on, Rachel has cooked up a storm inside," Giles says with a smile. "We've all been anxiously waiting for you to come home."

Faith looks a little overwhelmed. I know she isn't used to being embraced with open arms by all of us like this. I lead her inside, the others following close behind and I smile to myself when she grips tightly onto my hand and stops me before we reach the kitchen.

"Buffy, you sure I'm not in that coma still?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you really sure, 'cause I don't know why, but it feels like I'm dreaming. How'd everything get to be like this?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

"Damn," she laughs as she shakes her head. "Talk about life changing so quickly you don't have time to soak it all in. Is it always gonna be like this?"

"I don't know. Life is pretty unpredictable."

"Like this?" Faith asks as she motions between us. "Just sayin' that this happening between you and me has been the most unpredictable thing I've ever experienced. How'd we go from like, not even being friends to this anyway, B?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no, just tryin' to figure it out is all. Tryin' to figure out how you can be so...okay with this too."

"Let's just say I started to see things more clearly over the last month. And you know something, Faith? I'm glad you aren't pushing me away. I'm glad you see how different it can be for us."

"Gonna take some work, but I think I'll be able to get this whole one woman...woman deal down," she says with a smile and wraps her arms around me, both of us ignoring the looks we're getting from the others right now. "You got some pretty powerful mojo for changing me like this, B. Didn't think this would ever happen or happen so quickly."

I didn't think so either, but I don't tell her that. I don't want to break the spell we've fallen into since she woke up from her coma. Life is pretty unexpected sometimes and it takes looking just over the horizon to find something you've been looking for your entire life in the last person you ever expected to find it with. Life is a whirlwind and things happen so quickly it's hard to process it all at once. Falken really did end up being a catalyst of sorts for Faith and I. Although the events of the last month have destroyed what little of a relationship I had with Satsu, I'm starting to see beyond what we had, beyond what Faith and I can have. I can see the whole picture now and I can't wait to start living the rest of my life with Faith at my side, fighting the good fight and facing whatever evil comes along next.

I might be getting ahead with myself with the whole 'rest of my life' thoughts, but if anything has been proven to me in the last three days alone, anything is possible and anything can happen, even the least unexpected things in life. Falling in love with Faith and making her mine being just one of many.

_**The End**_


End file.
